


Одна на двоих

by Honocho



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action & Romance, Double Penetration, Drama, F/M, M/M, Triple Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 49,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honocho/pseuds/Honocho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Одна на двоих - это не только то, что вы подумали, хотя мыслите вы в правильном направлении. Это цикл историй о неких вещах или событиях в жизни Райдо и Генмы, которые они с малых лет делили на двоих. Это история дружбы, которую не способно разрушить ничто, история верности, чести и любви.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Одна на двоих. Радость

Она такая спелая, мягкая, и если поднести ее к глазам и посмотреть на солнце, она даже светится насквозь. А какой аромат источает тонкая, в маленькое пятнышко, кожица… Чуть сильнее придавишь пальцем, и кожица лопается, сок бежит теплой ароматной струйкой по запястью. Скорее слизнуть его, не дать ни капле этого чуда пропасть зря… Рот полон слюны от предвкушения. Но здесь нельзя, пока нельзя… Ничего, осталось потерпеть совсем немного, и уж тогда...  
Русоволосый тощий мальчишка лет шести ловко забирается на забор, бережно держа в руке свою грушу, как некую хрупкую драгоценность, старается не сдавливать, чтобы не повредить тонкую шкурку. Как же жаль даже единственной капельки этого дивного нектара! Мальчик спрыгивает на землю и прямо там, в тени кустов и травы, присев на корточки, едва ли не с нежностью посмотрев последний раз на свою добычу, впивается в грушу зубами и жмурится от удовольствия. Сок брызжет в рот, течет по руке, и мальчишка снова ловко слизывает его. Он даже не жует наполнившую рот изумительную нежную мякоть, он осторожно разминает ее языком, наслаждаясь моментом, медленно глотая сладкую, медовую амброзию. И именно в этот полный наслаждения момент он чувствует на себе пристальный и тяжелый взгляд.  
Нет, торговец фруктами, у которого он стащил грушу, не мог его здесь засечь, ну никак не мог! Тучный пожилой мужчина отстал сразу, еще за три квартала отсюда. Да и не стал бы толстяк бегать по такой жаре из-за одной паршивой переспелой груши! И молча разглядывать тоже не стал бы: начал бы орать и сразу бить - как и всегда, если попадешься. Хотя, конечно же, лоточник догадался, где искать воришку - откуда еще мог быть тощий, чумазый и лохматый мальчишка, позарившийся даже не на сладости, а на фрукты, словно они для него в диковинку? Конечно же, приютская шпана. А приют в Конохе один, и все знают, где он находится, потому как обходят его стороной, чтобы лишний раз не причинять страданий своей совести и душевному равновесию, встречая полные одиночества и тоски взгляды голодных глаз. Ну и чтобы не получить из-за забора камнем или гнилой картофелиной по голове под злорадный хохот и улюлюканье малолетних хулиганов.  
Мальчишка настороженно поднял глаза от груши, все так же прижимаясь к ней губами и высасывая сок из откушенного бочка, чтобы не вытек, и встретился взглядом с карими глазами, завешенными давно не стриженной темно-рыжей челкой. Такими же голодными, полными вожделения глазами.  
Счастливый обладатель груши с досадой ругнулся про себя: мол, принесла нелегкая в такой момент. Парень-то был постарше, повыше и в плечах покрепче, сразу видно - отберет и даже не вспотеет. И как только подкрался, гад! Ведь каждый приютский лучше любого шиноби чуял врага издалека, потому как расслабишься - тут тебе и амба. Сжать несчастную грушу в кулаке, что ли? Мне не достанется, так и тебе тоже. Даже если по морде и прилетит, хоть не так обидно будет. Потому как по морде в любом случае дадут, да еще и грушу отберут…  
Однако крепкий высокий мальчишка, застукавший воришку с грушей, сглотнул, но благородно отвернулся, поднимаясь с корточек: мол, чего уж там, ты добыл - тебе и есть. И именно этот жест почему-то заставил против воли открыть рот и спросить:  
\- Хочешь?  
Рыжеволосый незваный гость на мгновение замер, удивленно обернулся, словно ослышался, и уставился на тощего мальчишку с отросшими ниже подбородка, неровно стриженными русыми волосами.  
\- Хочешь? - снова спросил длинноволосый мальчик, протягивая грушу и проклиная себя за это последними словами.  
Гордость требовала отказаться, поблагодарить и с достоинством покинуть тайное убежище мелкого охотника за грушами -подальше от искушения. Но соблазн был слишком велик…  
\- Да ладно, не ломайся, девка, что ли? - бросил нарочно грубовато младший мальчишка и прямо и открыто посмотрел янтарными, какими - то кошачьими глазами. Он старался не выдать голосом досаду на самого себя и на свое ненужное дурацкое благородство. Темно - рыжий растрепанный пацан, не в силах больше отвергать щедрый дар, кивнул, сглотнув слюну, и присел рядом на корточки, благоговейно принимая грушу в руки. С таким же благоговением медленно вонзив в грушу зубы, парень зажмурился от удовольствия, ощущая, как теплый сок течет по подбородку. Рыжий оторвался от груши и быстро подобрал ползущую по подбородку липкую каплю пальцами, тут же облизав их и возвращая грушу хозяину. Тот куснул и протянул ее обратно.  
Мальчишки смотрели друг другу в глаза, медленно по очереди поедая грушу, неторопливо наслаждаясь вкусом, и в глазах их стояла заговорщицкая понимающая улыбка.  
Но всему хорошему однажды приходит конец. Кончилась и груша, от которой остались только маленькая, похожая на мушку, черная попка, палочка, несколько обсосанных косточек и с дюжину тонких жестких мембранок, защищавших эти самые косточки.  
Мальчишки поднялись, облизав и вытерев пальцы о застиранные штопаные казенные шорты, и внимательно посмотрели друг на друга. Груша съедена, и то мимолетное единение завершилось. Старшие всегда гнобили младших, и вряд ли одна груша могла что - то изменить. Временное перемирие закончилось. Но рыжеволосый парень, степенно протянув руку и сдержанно, с неизменным достоинством улыбнувшись, произнес:  
\- Намиаши Райдо.  
\- Ширануи Генма, - прищурился длинноволосый мальчишка с кошачьими глазами, так же важно пожал протянутую руку, и губы его растянулись в улыбке.


	2. Одна на двоих. Комната

\- Слушай, ну а что? Вполне приемлемо! - швырнув заплечный мешок на койку, произнес достаточно высокий и плечистый подросток. C мальчишеской бесшабашностью он закинул руки за голову и с хрустом потянулся, обводя довольным взглядом вокруг себя.  
Намиаши Райдо вырос в крепкого, ладного, хорошо тренированного бойца. В свои пятнадцать он выглядел значительно старше. Ширина его плеч и объем бицепсов могли обмануть кого угодно, но только не задорная мальчишеская улыбка и открытый прямой взгляд из-под растрепанной челки. Все то время, что он учился в Академии, Райдо помимо изучения общеобязательных и персональных элементных техник постоянно торчал на тренировочной площадке, совершенствуя тайдзюцу. Ему нравилось чувствовать, как наливается мощью его тело, доставляло удовольствие ощущать приятную ноющую боль отменно тренированных мышц, видеть, как оттачиваются движения и реакция. Но в старших классах он вдруг воспылал страстью к клинкам, и вот тут Райдо понял, что нашел себя. Бойцом он был от рождения - с малых лет никогда не убегал от врага, драки не боялся, умел терпеть боль, не впадая в панику, если пропускал удар, и оставался во время боя спокойным, хладнокровным и расчетливым. Ему сама судьба велела стать мечником: сильный, ловкий, быстрый, стремительный, обладающий отменной реакцией и холодным рассудком - его меч стал словно продолжением его руки, его самого. Пусть Райдо не был таким же легким и изящным, как низкорослые худенькие тонкокостные мечники клана Гекко со своим фамильным Танцем Полумесяца. Но если поставить кого-нибудь из Гекко против Намиаши, то даже сейчас, в его пятнадцать, совсем не факт, что легкие юркие опытные мечники так уж легко справятся с тяжеловесом Райдо. К тому же, ему очень повезло с сенсеем - он умудрился упросить самого главу семейства Гекко, лучшего мечника Конохи, заниматься с ним, хотя это было нелегко. Гекко-сан редко брал учеников не из своих, таких же птомственных мечников. Тем более он не брал высоких и крепких мальчиков, считая, что совершенства в кэндзюцу даже хорошо тренированному человеку с крупным телом достичь трудно, и гора мышц в любом случае проиграет ловкости и скорости жилистого противника. А Намиаши уже в детстве обещал вырасти в здорового, мускулистого и мощного парня. Однако Райдо не отступал, уважительно и с глубоким почтением продолжая брать мечника измором. Наконец Гекко-сан, пораженный его настойчивостью, устроил мальчишке тяжелейшую проверку. К удивлению опытного мечника, Райдо, нещадно битый боккеном, продержался на редкость достойно. Конечно, мальчишка ничего толком не умел, а неплохое тайдзюцу, хоть и с боккеном в руках, не имело ничего общего с кэндо, и учебный меч больше походил на простую палку в его руках. Но, несмотря на то, что Гекко постарался сделать все, чтобы отбить у настырного мальчишки пальцы, сжимавшие рукоять боккена, локти, ляжки, икры и плечи, а главное - желание у него учиться, измочаленный Райдо не выпустил деревянного оружия и не сдался, пока сенсей не сказал: «Довольно». Помимо непреодолимого желания овладеть клинком, мастер меча увидел в мальчишке не только задатки стать неплохим мечником, несмотря на рост и мускулатуру. Его поразило даже не то, что ни разу не фехтовавший по-настоящему мальчик чаще инстинктивно выбирал правильные направления для датоцу, чем бездумно махал боккеном. Наметанный глаз Гекко-сенсея увидел самое главное для мечника, без чего вообще не может быть мастера клинка как такового, а есть лишь человек, способный убить мечом - а именно кигурай, чувство собственного достоинства. И Гекко, не раздумывая больше ни минуты, взялся учить мальчика. С тех пор Райдо каждую свободную минуту с упоением постигал искусство владения мечом, и даже на переменках, или по пути из Академии, он оттачивал ката с первой попавшейся и подходящей по длине и весу палкой.  
Сейчас это был уже не тот приютский сирота, не питающий радужных надежд относительно своего будущего и привыкший рассчитывать только на самого себя. Ему, так же как и его лучшему другу, повезло, что их обоих отдали в Академию шиноби. И хотя Райдо до сих пор так и не оставил привычки полагаться только на себя, теперь он мог рассчитывать еще и на своего единственного товарища. Впрочем, и будущее уже не казалось настолько безнадежным - они уже шиноби все-таки.  
Правда, строить планы на будущее Райдо так и не научился. Да и какие планы могут быть у настоящего шиноби, когда в любой момент твоя жизнь может быть положена во имя Конохи? А то, что они положат ее за свою деревню, не раздумывая, они были не просто уверены. Это даже не обсуждалось, и не возникало мысли, что может быть иначе. Пожертвовать своей жизнью ради Листа было уже почти безусловным рефлексом на уровне инстинкта. Смерть не страшит истинных воинов, особенно если она не напрасна, но она тем более не страшит тех, у кого нет ничего, что бы заставило цепляться за жизнь.  
Сколько их таких отобрали из приюта - самых злых, самых стойких, живучих, способных постоять за себя, даже если придется сражаться одними зубами, и способных победить любым способом. Без прошлого, без будущего, без родни - тех, кому нечего терять. Им с палками сенсеев, с компотом в академической столовке и с пафосными словами о патриотизме все годы обучения в Академии прививали, вливали, вбивали Дух Огня. И теперь у них ничего, кроме этого самого Духа, не было ни в крови, ни в сердце, ни в глазах, ни в памяти. И Дух этот, насквозь пропитавший их плоть, въевшийся в их разум, было уже ничем не вышибить.  
Хотя, если смотреть объективно, этими патриотическими прививками они мало чем отличались от благополучных детишек из благородных, почетных и небедных семейств. Малолетним наследникам уважаемых фамилий все это так же вдалбливалось не только с потом и кровью на тренировках, но и прививалось уже с молоком их матерей и генами отцов, потомственных шиноби. Разница была лишь в том, что благополучным семейным детишкам было что терять и кого защищать, а приютским волчатам - только Коноху, Хокаге и жителей скрытой деревни - «твою большую семью», как им говорили в приюте. Настолько большую, что никому в этой семье не было дела до ее младшего, озлобленного своей сиротской судьбой поколения мальчишек и девчонок, у которых не было иного пути, кроме как стать шиноби, безупречным и безотказным оружием для защиты своей «семьи».  
Райдо не умел строить планы на будущее. Но у него тоже были свои скромные мечты - стать шиноби высокого ранга. И хотя ему и его товарищам пока не давали настолько сложных заданий, но, боже мой, сколько же ходило легенд и рассказов о доблестных подвигах крутых джонинов! Какой мальчишка, прошедший Академию, не мечтал стать таким же славным героем? Как же это здорово, стать джонином, а может даже и АНБУ, если очень повезет! Ходить по деревне гоголем, расправив грудь и плечи под форменным жилетом, сунув руки в карманы. Ловить на себе восхищенные взгляды девчонок. С напускной скукой рассказывать приятелям об очередном подвиге на миссии, как о чем-то повседневном. Получить доступ в круг этих самых крутых джонинов, и ходить в их бар, как в свой, и кивать на приветствия, и чтобы хлопали тебя по плечу, как своего, и пить с ними наравне, до помутнения рассудка… Э-эх… А главное, наравне с ними защищать свою деревню, чтобы когда-нибудь твое имя появилось на Мемориальном Камне рядом с именами настоящих героев, защитников Конохи, и чтобы суровые джонины, время от времени приходящие к Камню, с горечью касались пальцами и твоего имени. Но только пусть это случится… ну… не слишком быстро.  
Райдо окончил Академию шесть лет назад и уже три года гордо носил чунинский жилет, выполняя иногда скучные, иногда достаточно серьезные, а иногда просто дурацкие миссии, и обретался в душных комнатах, рассчитанных не меньше чем человек на шесть, на первом этаже общаги. Там проживали те бездомные сироты-генины, которым уже выписали пинка под зад из приюта по окончании Академии, но которые еще не заслужили комнатку на двоих-троих на верхних этажах, не говоря уж об отдельной комнате, являвшейся привилегией только джонинов. И хотя Намиаши, будучи чунином, имел полное право попроситься на этаж выше, он честно не уходил из клоповника. Его лучший друг, Ширануи Генма, будучи моложе его на два года, только Академию окончил, когда Райдо уже получил чунинский жилет после удачно сданного экзамена, и пока не мог перебраться вместе с Намиаши на этаж выше - генинам по статусу не полагалось. Ну а оставить друга одного и жировать в более удобной комнате Райдо совесть не позволяла.  
Однако на днях Генма получил-таки заветный жилет чунина, сдав экзамен. Да и сдал-то легко и изящно, будто играючи, как всегда в своем репертуаре. И уже был зверски напоен по этому замечательному поводу чунинами постарше, за что двоим из благодетелей, кого успел поймать Райдо, отменно досталось. И уже вторые сутки бедный тринадцатилетний Ширануи, хоть и выучивший достаточно медицинских дзюцу, применить их к себе так и не смог, а посему после славной попойки чувствовал себя, мягко говоря, дурно, из-за чего взгляд его был плавающим, голова тяжелой, а расположение духа хмурым и упадническим.  
Но зато теперь Райдо и Генма оба получили полное право занять комнату на двоих этажом выше, и сейчас, собственно, этим правом и воспользовались, получив ключи от коменданта общежития шиноби.  
Райдо с удовольствием рассматривал обшарпанные стены, протертый десятками ног давно не крашеный пол, облезлый подоконник, потемневший от табачного дыма потолок. Из всей меблировки скромные апартаменты насчитывали две узкие, заправленные темно-синими тонкими казенными одеялами койки, две стопки сероватого застиранного постельного белья на каждой, шкаф с чуть отвисшей, не закрывающейся плотно дверцей, две поцарапанные тумбочки и шаткий колченогий стол.  
\- Хор-р-ошо! - остался доволен осмотром Райдо.  
\- Угу… - не разделяя энтузиазма товарища, протянул Генма, подойдя к окну и разглядывая улицу. Узелок хитая, связанный на лбу, уперся в стекло, пластина протектора тускло блеснула на затылке. Стекло было холодным, оно так приятно остужало налитый свинцом лоб… Еще бы прислониться к нему виском, потом другим, а еще затылком, макушкой, самым темечком… Только сейчас парень вряд ли смог бы проделать такой акробатический трюк, чтобы стекло не выставить и голова не закружилась.  
Райдо с ухмылкой смотрел, как его все еще мучимый своим первым похмельем младший товарищ чешет узелок хитая о стекло в тщетной попытке поймать хоть мгновение прохладного облегчения своей бедной головушке.  
Генма всегда и во всем был не таким, как все. Он был с виду ленив и вальяжен, как сытая кошка, в отличие от шустрых и подтянутых шиноби, и так же по-кошачьи мягкими, бесшумными, молниеносными и точными были его движения. Он ходил, засунув руки в карманы штанов, в непередаваемо раздолбайской расслабленной позе, но при этом был изящен так, как плечистому, мускулистому Райдо никогда не удавалось. Ширануи уже одним своим перманентно торчащим изо рта сенбоном был не похож на всех. Привычку эту он приобрел еще в приюте.  
Однажды они с Райдо умудрились спереть целых пять палочек данго на рынке у зазевавшегося лоточника. Объевшись с непривычки сладостями, мальчишки лениво грелись на солнышке, валяясь в траве. Генма при этом сосал длинную острую палочку от данго, уже почти не сохранившую привкуса съеденного лакомства, блаженно щурясь и пытаясь выставить ее сжатыми зубами вверх так, чтобы поймать на ее острие солнце и словно пришпилить его к небу. К несчастью, мимо пробирались обратно в приют мальчишки постарше, которые тоже тащили что-то сворованное и случайно наткнулись на убежище Генмы и Райдо. С чего драка началось, вряд ли кто уже вспомнит. Скорее всего, старшие рассердились, что младшие сожрали целых пять палочек данго, а не принесли их старшим, подползши на коленях и почтительно кланяясь, а младшие послали их в предсказуемом направлении. Райдо, как более сильный и взрослый, пытался защищать своего друга, но ему за это и досталось больше. Генма, никому не даваясь в руки, увертливый и юркий, пока били Райдо, успел отвесить сзади каждому из пяти противников по увесистому пинку, а одному особенно жестокому мальчишке запрыгнуть на закорки, нещадно деря того за вихры, пытаясь помочь своему другу. Дело кончилось тем, что Райдо избили и сломали нос, а мелкому Генме скрутили руки за спину, возжелав научить малолетнего нахала почтительности и уважению к старшим. Генма кланяться и вставать на колени не захотел, и когда наглая губастая розовая морда старшего заводилы с водянистыми голубыми глазами склонилась перед его лицом, щерясь и издевательски заглядывая, а чужая рука крепко держала в кулаке волосы так, что не отвернуться, Ширануи с силой плюнул палочкой от данго в ненавистную рожу. Он потом был крепко выпорот воспитателем, и месяц драил полы в сортире за то, что лишил глаза воспитанника приюта, но дело того стоило.  
После того случая у Ширануи осталось еще четыре палочки, и он все свободное время теперь посвящал тому, что учился ими плеваться, остро заточив концы перочинным ножиком Райдо. Он хорошо запомнил, каково это со скрученными и крепко зафиксированными руками, и впредь таких патовых ситуаций решил не допускать. Вскоре он мог быстро и метко пришпилить к стволу дерева пролетающую мимо бабочку, или падающий и кружащийся в воздухе лист, или маленькие бумажные шарики, которые специально неожиданно кидал в разные стороны Райдо, помогая другу тренироваться.  
Этой же осенью большую часть приютских отправили в Академию, и иглы стали излюбленным оружием Генмы. Ради этого он измучил своего сенсея, досконально изучив строение человеческого тела, все органы и все точки на теле, которые за эти органы отвечали. Он и после Академии постоянно штудировал затертый до дыр атлас с акупунктурными схемами, доводя до совершенства свое умение как лечить, так и убивать уколами своих игл в эти жизненно важные точки.  
С тех пор сначала палочка от данго, а потом и длинный острый сенбон неизменно торчали изо рта Генмы, и лишь по движению и положению иглы в зубах можно было угадать настроение, скрытое за нахально-безразличным взглядом. Но томная вальяжность была обманчива и крайне своей обманчивостью опасна - Генма обладал чертовски быстрой реакцией.  
А еще Ширануи всегда плевать хотел на правила и приличия. Он всегда делал то, что хотел. Он даже хитай свой носил задом наперед. И как бы шиноби Конохи ни изгалялись, пытаясь переплюнуть друг друга в оригинальности подвязывании хитая в самых непредсказуемых и непредназначенных для этого местах - кто банданой, кто повязкой, кто в качестве пояса, кто на шее, на плече, на руке, на ляжке, на ремне, разве что только на задницу не привязывали - но даже тут Генма оказался единственным и неповторимым.  
Райдо это нравилось. Пусть наглый, как бульдозер, пусть выпендрежник и немного позер, ехидна и язва, но лучшего друга он себе и представить не мог. Генма был заводилой и инициатором всех их проделок в детстве и всех их похождений в подростковом возрасте. Бесхитростный, открытый и прямолинейный Райдо был в их тандеме силой, а обманчиво невозмутимый, расслабленный и скучающий Генма - мозгом. Райдо никогда бы не додумался до множества забавных вещей, которые изобретал Генма, и с удовольствием следовал за своим другом, что бы тот ни придумал и куда бы его ни потащил. За Генмой было идти легко и интересно, и роль ведомого в их отношениях при более сообразительном ведущем Райдо вполне устраивала. А самое главное, что Райдо очень ценил в друге - Генма умел слушать и, что важнее, слышать. Он мог просто молчать, но одним своим взглядом глаз мягкого янтарного цвета друг давал и понимание, и поддержку, и одобрение, и сочувствие. Иногда Райдо бывало достаточно только вот такого взгляда, чтобы развеять непонятно откуда свалившуюся вдруг на голову меланхолию.  
\- Ну, как тебе тут? - поинтересовался довольный Райдо.  
Генма слишком резко повернулся к другу, губы его страдальчески скривились, сенбон вздернулся кверху, брови свелись к переносице, и сквозь зубы раздалось тихое шипение, в котором отчетливо угадывалось слово: «С-с-сука!».  
\- Что, совсем комната не нравится? - удивился и расстроился Райдо. Он никогда особой привередливости за другом не замечал. Да и не привыкли приютские привередничать-то.  
\- Башка, - выдавил Генма, потыкав указательными пальцами в виски. Легче не стало. Генма вздохнул и успокоил друга:  
\- Нормальная комната. Главное, только наша. А после приюта да первого этажа общаги и эта конура дворцом покажется.  
\- Это точно! - с блаженством согласился молодой мечник, плюхнувшись поперек своей продавленной койки, откинулся и немедленно треснулся затылком об стену. Тут же выругался беззлобно, ухмыляясь и потирая ушибленное место.  
\- Райдо! - с укором посмотрел на друга Генма, задумчиво закусив сенбон.  
\- Ну что? - продолжал улыбаться Райдо, почесывая вихрастую голову цвета темной меди.  
\- Ты, я так понимаю, из чувства солидарности хочешь, чтобы у тебя тоже башка заболела? Или решил украсить облезлую стену своими мозгами? Думаешь, будет уютнее? Уж лучше картинку с голой бабой повесь, все эстетичнее, чем твои мозги на стене, - скептически сказал Генма, насмешливо глядя на друга.  
\- Зараза, - беззлобно бросил в него пачку сигарет Райдо, все еще благостно улыбаясь от радости обретения нового, своего жилища.


	3. Одна на двоих. Дружба

Райдо лениво слонялся по деревне, не зная, чем себя занять. Сегодня была его очередь гулять, освободив комнату. Генма притащил какую-то девчонку, и поскольку в прошлый раз Ширануи так же честно шатался по улицам и потом искал себе ночлег у товарищей по общежитию, Райдо без лишних слов временно освободил жилплощадь. Самому Райдо в его восемнадцать девчонки уже не были в диковинку, а шестнадцатилетний Генма, которого просто корежило в пубертатном периоде, дорвался как запойный до пива поутру.   
Третья мировая закончилась, можно было хоть немного вздохнуть. К тому же им обоим за боевые заслуги на успешно выполненных диверсионных миссиях присвоили токубецу-джонина, а главное, сам Намиказе Минато, на днях вступивший в должность Хокаге, лично отобрал их в свою элитную охрану. Генма гордился этим невероятно, невольно заражая своей мальчишеской восторженной гордостью и Райдо.  
Девчонка, которую подцепил Генма, Райдо почему-то не понравилась. Обычно им нравились похожие девушки, вкусы у двоих закадычных друзей во многом совпадали. Но на этот раз вкус Генму явно подвел. Нет, девчонка была вполне себе симпатичная, из гражданских. Блондинистая, с влажными коровьими глазами и губками, сложенными в бантик, и одета не так чтобы вызывающе. Фигурка ладненькая, округлая, каких не бывает у тренированных куноичи. Улыбалась застенчиво, часто хлопая длинными ресницами, и в комнату следом за Генмой не вошла – прокралась, словно втекла. Вот это-то мечнику как-то сразу и не понравилось, а еще то, каким взглядом она стрельнула в Райдо – словно лягушка молниеносным движением языка схватила пролетающего мотылька. Да и выражение ее глаз на мгновение стало сытым и довольным, как у той лягушки.   
Понятное дело, что с шиноби по общагам ни одна порядочная девушка кувыркаться не станет, и девчонки, которых Генма и Райдо приводили по очереди, были шлюховатыми, но простыми и задорными. Они не строили из себя монашескую добродетель, не клялись в любви, не обещали хранить верность, не ломались и ничего не ждали в ответ. С ними было легко, просто и весело. Кто-то из девушек ходил в общагу за деньги, кто-то - из любви к искусству, а кому-то просто нравился секс с крутыми парнями-шиноби, воистину способными удивить в отличие от гражданских. Слава ниндзя, способных вытворять своим телом невероятные штуки, и репутация безжалостных убийц сыграли свою роль в желании эротично подергать опасного тигра за усы, чтобы он при этом заурчал. Но и те, и другие, давали то, что от них хотели, и с удовольствием получали то, что было нужно им. И никаких проблем с такими девчонками никогда не было. Они были честными.  
Эта же явно строила из себя порядочную скромную девушку, имеющую какие-то дальновидные планы. Только вот этот мимолетный взгляд рассказал Райдо больше, чем блондинка могла рассказать о себе сама. Она пришла с одним, и оценивающе и многообещающе подала сигнал другому. Так, на всякий случай, если первый сорвется с крючка.  
Райдо, ухмыляясь, подмигнул Генме, выходя из комнаты, прекрасно зная, что Генма с крючка не сорвется. Просто потому, что он на него и не попадался. Да и вообще дальновидные планы молодых шиноби очень пугали.  
Вот таких девушек Райдо терпеть не мог. Такой ничего не стоило разыграть невинную, обманом охмуренную девицу, чтобы потом мотать нервы высокими материями, придумывать несуществующую беременность, пытаться заставить жениться. Простой, ничем не набалованный с детства мечник с гораздо большим уважением относился к честным и прямолинейным шлюхам, которые либо сразу называли цену, либо им просто нравилось проводить время с брутальными самцами, на роль которых большинство шиноби подходили как нельзя более.   
«Курочка по зернышку»… - усмехнулся про себя Райдо. Самые упрямые и целеустремленные курочки рано или поздно добивались своего. Только вот здесь старательной курочке ничего не светило. Генма тоже себе на уме, на него где сядешь, там и слезешь. Да и попробуй заставить жениться шестнадцатилетнего пацана, который только недавно до секса дорвался и жизнью своей бесшабашной в полной мере еще не насладился.  
Нагулявшись по деревне, подышав воздухом, проходя мимо парка, мечник бросил взгляд на большие часы у входа. Вроде бы можно уже и к общаге поворачивать. К кому бы напроситься на постой? О, точно! Ранка у них в прошлый раз ночевал, когда его сосед по комнате, Акахико, подружку приводил. Вот к Ранке и Акахико как раз и можно пойти. Если, конечно, они сами сейчас кого-нибудь не пользуют…   
Но тут на глаза Райдо попалась вывеска небольшого кабачка. Сам не зная зачем, практически непьющий Райдо свернул на свет фонарика у входа.  
Войдя в кабачок, Райдо осмотрелся - было сильно накурено, и в полумраке Намиаши скорее угадал по характерным очертаниям плеч, кажущихся мощными из-за форменных жилетов, что здесь отдыхали свои. Было несколько девушек, наметанный взгляд сразу определил – гражданские. Не юдзё - так, искательницы острых ощущений, которым недостаточно гражданских мужчин. Затем разглядел несколько знакомых лиц. Кому-то махнул, кому-то кивнул, кого-то вежливо поприветствовал полупоклоном. Взяв себе зеленого бамбукового пива, раз уж зашел, и горстку вяленых желтых полосатиков, Райдо огляделся, куда бы ему присесть. К незнакомым подсаживаться было неприлично, к немногочисленным знакомым тоже не совсем удобно - то, что они жили в одной общаге, еще не давало права набиваться в компанию к взрослым джонинам, тем более, никто из знакомых молодому токуджо приглашающих жестов не делал. И тут он увидел почти у выхода за столиком одинокую худосочную фигурку с торчащими волосами и сдвинутом на бок протекторе. На носу шиноби, несмотря на скудное освещение, сидели темные очки, плечи его были как-то понуро опущены, и сам он в позе роденовского мыслителя, подперев кулаком подбородок, что-то уныло изучал в своей полупустой кружке с пивом. Тоже из общаги, Райдо видел его несколько раз, и всегда в этих же очках – по ним-то, да по криво повязанному хитаю мечник парня и узнал.  
\- Здорово! Не возражаешь, если я за твой столик присяду? Мест нет, а навязываться к джонинам как-то… - Райдо неопределенно дернул плечом, дружелюбно улыбаясь.   
Парень поднял на него глаза, вернее очки, понял, наконец, чего от него хотят, повел широким жестом руки в сторону, приглашая, и снова уткнулся в свою кружку. Судя по всему, это была не первая его поллитровка.  
\- Чего там, плавает что? - не удержался и поддел парня Райдо, уж больно забавно тот завис над своим пивом.  
\- А? - вздернулся лохматый шиноби.  
\- Я Намиаши Райдо, - протянул мечник руку через стол. - Ты же наш, из общаги?  
\- Аоба. Ямаширо Аоба, - кивнув, ответил на рукопожатие такой же молодой, на вид ровесник мечнику, спец-джонин. На удивление, рука у него оказалась крепкая.  
\- Ты хоть чего-нибудь видишь тут в своих очках в темноте? - спросил Райдо и тут же пожалел - в принципе, он старался быть тактичным и соблюдать приличия, а среди шиноби вообще было не принято задавать какие-либо вопросы, особенно в отношении внешности. Забавные, уродливые или странные на первый взгляд вещи могли оказаться связаны с уникальными мощнейшими техниками, поэтому Райдо давно, еще с Академии, перестал обращать внимания на повязки, необычный цвет глаз, шрамы, татуировки и прочие отличительные особенности сокурсников и сенсеев.   
\- Я сенсор, я не могу без очков, - вдруг как-то совершенно открыто ответил новый знакомый.  
\- Почему? Яманака вон без очков ходит, - удивился Райдо.  
\- А я не могу. Я глазами работаю. Смотрю в глаза и читаю. Я если без очков буду, меня поймать так же глазами можно, и я обратно не выберусь. И потом, в очках я хоть могу только по собственной воле читать, а без них бывает само случается… Я без очков с ума тогда сойду, сколько всего узнать придется… На хрен надо. Своих заморочек хватает, - как-то печально махнул рукой Аоба.   
\- Ясно. Извини, что-то я полез, куда не надо, - миролюбиво улыбнулся Райдо.  
\- А, ничего, - махнул рукой Аоба и как-то странно шмыгнул носом, тут же скрыв это за большим глотком пива из пустеющей кружки.  
\- У тебя случилось чего? - спросил вдруг серьезно Райдо, чувствуя, как от нового знакомого просто исходят волны если не отчаяния, то какой-то беды.  
Тот отрицательно помотал головой, но настолько поспешно, что торчащие вверх темные волосы качнулись, словно кисть, наносящая резким мазком иероглиф.  
\- А меня из дома выперли, - хмыкнул Райдо, почему-то пытаясь хоть как-то расшевелить парня.  
\- За что? - удивленно вскинул тот глаза от своей кружки, и из-за съехавших чуть ниже к кончику носа очков Райдо впервые увидел его взгляд. Глаза были темно-карие, красиво очерченные ресницами, и какие-то потерянные.  
\- Да друган мой какую-то шалаву привел, и сегодня моя очередь гулять. Вот и хожу-брожу, как енот неприкаянный, - беспечно улыбнулся Райдо.   
И вдруг спец-джонин-сенсор разгладил складку на лбу, губы его расползлись в улыбке, и он, смешно вздернув брови, сказал:  
\- Ты не поверишь, такая же фигня!  
Два токуджо рассмеялись, чокнулись пивными баклажками, допили, заказали еще, и разговор пошел живее.   
Райдо был рад новому знакомцу. Время летело незаметно, парень был интересный, опустевшие кружки сменялись полными. Нашлось много общих тем для разговора, несколько общих знакомых шиноби. Правда, иногда Ямаширо начинал говорить несколько снисходительно, если отвечал на вопрос, как учитель ученику, но потом, словно спохватившись, смущенно улыбался, растеряв весь свой пафос, и снова становился простецким парнем.   
Однако несмотря на почти уже задушевную беседу, Райдо так и не мог отделаться от ощущения, что Аоба витает где-то в своих мыслях, и мысли его совсем не радостные. Парень время от времени утыкался взглядом в свою кружку, словно выпадая из разговора, потом подхватывался, пытаясь вникнуть в то, что говорил Райдо, и улыбался застенчиво уголками рта, словно извиняясь, что отвлекся.   
В конце концов, Райдо не выдержал. Если бы он был трезв, и даже если бы он был пьян, но не настолько, он бы никогда не полез в душу к малознакомому человеку. Единственный, с кем он мог быть абсолютно открытым, и кто так же доверял ему все свои переживания – это был Ширануи. Для остальных Намиаши определил дистанцию, ближе которой ни он сам не заходил, ни к себе не подпускал. Не умел опускаться до обсуждения с кем-то своих проблем, кроме лучшего друга, и не умел быть жилеткой для чужих соплей, кроме Генминых. Райдо не был черствым, просто он не понимал, как можно выворачивать душу наизнанку и показывать свое оголенное беззащитное нутро постороннему человеку. Он считал это унизительной слабостью. Именно поэтому и сам не открывался, и других с их нытьем не жаловал. Но если случалась действительно серьезная проблема, тогда Райдо называл это бедой. И в беде он не отказывал в помощи никому и никогда.   
Почему его вдруг поволокло на этот раз, Райдо и сам не смог бы объяснить. И Ямаширо не был близким другом, чтобы захотеть вникать в его горести, и Райдо не был для Аобы хорошим товарищем, чтобы позволять себе задавать вопросы. Но Райдо вдруг брякнул:  
\- Знаешь, это, конечно, не мое дело, но я же вижу, что у тебя неприятности какие-то. Помощь не нужна?  
Зачем спросил, с чего предложил помощь, Райдо и сам понять не успел. Но Аоба вскинул на него вдруг ставшие злыми глаза, задвинул пальцем сползшие очки обратно, скрывая взгляд, и Райдо тут же прикусил язык и пожалел о содеянном. Однако Аоба, как-то слишком внимательно посмотрев на сидящего напротив мечника, вздохнул и вернулся к своей кружке с пивом.  
«Сканировал!» - догадался Намиаши, но не отвел глаз - никакого злого умысла он за собой не имел, насмехаться не собирался и стыдиться ему было не за что.   
Райдо уже было думал, что Ямаширо так и не ответит, и решил, что пора, наверное, уже отчаливать отсюда и искать себе место, куда бы напроситься на ночлег, иначе все уже уснут, и не достучишься ни к кому. Но лохматый сенсор вдруг вздохнул и ответил вопросом на вопрос:  
\- Тебя когда-нибудь бросала девушка?   
О-о-о, все понятно. Райдо мотнул головой. Какая девушка? У него и девушки-то отродясь не было. А те, что были, это… ну… это другое, это не те, кого можно привести за руку и с гордостью сказать: «Это моя девушка!». Но так залипать от того, что тебя бросила девчонка? Ну, неприятно конечно, но не настолько же, чтобы в прострацию впадать. Райдо в очередной раз пожалел, что спросил Аобу. Теперь придется выслушивать сопливую историю о несчастной любви.  
\- А ты бросал? - спросил снова Ямаширо.  
\- И я не бросал. Нет у меня девушки. Не встретил пока такую, без которой дышать не получается, - ответил Райдо, стараясь дать понять, что не настроен на такие разговоры.  
\- А у меня была такая девушка, - вздохнул сенсор.  
\- Бросила?  
Аоба отрицательно помотал головой.  
\- Ты ее бросил? - уже начал раздражаться сам на себя Райдо. Какого хрена он задает эти вопросы? Ему же это совсем не интересно. Да еще этот ни мычит, ни телится. Сказал «А», говори и «Б», раз уж сам пошел на разговор, и не заставляй из себя клещами тащить каждое слово. А не хочешь отвечать - вообще не надо было и начинать.  
Аоба снова покачал лохматыми вихрами.  
\- Знаешь, ни хера я не понял, - хлопнул ладонями по столу Райдо, ставя точку в разговоре и собираясь подняться.  
\- Вот ты про очки спросил, - вдруг проговорил Аоба, и Райдо, уже было начавший отрывать задницу от лавки, опустил ее обратно.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь хотел бы знать, что о тебе думают другие люди? Особенно те, кто тебе дороже всех на свете?  
Райдо пожал плечами. Хотел ли? Что о нем думает Генма, он не знал, но видел, как тот к нему относится, и ближе и дороже друга у Райдо никого не было. А на то, что думают о нем другие люди, Райдо было в принципе плевать с горы Хокаге.   
\- Вот и я думаю, что иной раз лучше бы и не знать… Хотя, с другой стороны… Мы с ней… ну… в общем, любовью занимались. Ну, все хорошо, она стонет, у меня подходит. И вдруг я слышу, что она думает. Я ж без очков был...  
Райдо нахмуренно слушал, не понимая, как можно вот так вываливать столь интимные подробности первому встречному, но Аоба вдруг снял очки, прямо посмотрел ему в глаза и сказал легко, отстраненным голосом, будто сообщал о ценах на сельдерей у местных торговцев:  
\- О, Ками, да когда ж ты, наконец, кончишь? Сколько еще это будет продолжаться! Достал! Надо было сказать, что я сегодня занята, чтобы не приходил. Лучше бы с Кумико пошли опять в «Цаплю».  
Сенсор замолчал и вдруг дернул углом рта, что должно было означать улыбку, словно говорящую: «Забавно, правда?» Улыбка вышла какой-то совсем не дерзкой, скорее, вымученной. Аоба снова надел очки.  
\- В «Цаплю»? - еще сильнее нахмурился Райдо. Он вспомнил, что свернул сюда, увидев вывеску «Черная Цапля». Значит, любимая девушка сенсора Ямаширо в свободное время ходит развлекаться в кабак, где отдыхают шиноби? Занятно…  
\- И ты ее теперь здесь караулишь? - поинтересовался Райдо. - Это, конечно, тоже не мое дело, но на кой хрен тебе это надо? Если ты и так уже все понял, что ты хочешь здесь узнать?  
\- А я уже все узнал, - невесело улыбнулся Аоба. - Несколько часов назад она ушла отсюда с каким-то парнем, я его раньше встречал в нашей общаге. Так что я даже теперь и в общагу возвращаться не хочу, чтобы ее там не видеть.  
Райдо покачал головой. В какой-то степени ему было жаль Ямаширо - видно было, что парень простой, интеллигентный, с еще не атрофированным хвостом романтизма. Может, в чем-то наивный и со слишком тонкой душевной организацией для шиноби, но уж точно не плохой. Да и тенгу его знает, насколько это больно, когда тебя предает тот, кого ты любишь? Райдо никого не любил, и его еще никто не предавал, чтобы он мог сравнить ощущения, но полагал, что это действительно весьма болезненная штука.  
\- Так. Еще по пиву, и пошли искать, где нам с тобой завалиться, - решительно хлопнул он по столу и подозвал официанта. Бросать парня одного в такой ситуации Райдо почему-то расхотелось.  
На подходе к общежитию в третьем часу ночи два пошатывающихся шиноби брели, поддерживая друг друга плечами, и вели задушевную беседу.  
\- Не верь ты бабам, дурень! Они ж все бляди поголовно!   
\- Ну не может такого быть, чтобы все! - возражал Аоба в совершенно съехавшем на ухо протекторе.  
\- Все! - припечатал Райдо. - Она под тобой кричит и стонет, что ты самый лучший, а сама прикидывает, к кому залезет в штаны завтра. И все ищут, ищут… все время ищут того, кто круче, как боец, у кого звание выше, кто красивее, у кого деньги водятся. Ты, небось, с ней одной только и встречался? Первая? Ну, я так и понял. Поверь мне, родной, у нас в общаге каких только не перебывало. Я их сразу вижу. И самые нормальные из них те, которые хотят просто развлечься. Ей самой от тебя ничего больше не надо, в душу не лезет, замуж не просится, денег не клянчит. С ними легко и весело. Или юдзё - заплатил и ничего больше не должен, а уж она для тебя расстарается.   
\- Но это же ужасно! - вскричал Аоба. - Как тоскливо было бы жить в мире, если бы нас окружали одни бляди!  
\- Тс-с, не ори, - толкнул сенсора плечом Райдо.   
Гулкое: «-ляди! -ди!» еще отскакивало от стен домов утонувшего в ночной мгле переулка.  
\- Не было бы ни любви, ни сердечного трепета, ни душевных переживаний! - продолжил почти шепотом Аоба. - Это же тоска, а не жизнь! Когда ты знаешь, что ни тебе никто не нужен, ни ты никому.  
\- А сейчас у тебя мало душевных переживаний? Много ты сейчас кому нужен? И много ли радости у тебя от того, что у тебя есть, кто тебе нужен?   
Это был удар ниже пояса. Райдо сжал плечо нового друга и извинился.  
Аоба только махнул рукой - он и не обиделся. Что ж на правду обижаться. Сам дурак.   
\- Ну что, какие варианты у нас имеются напроситься на ночлег? - перевел щекотливую тему Райдо, когда они уже пробрались в общежитие.  
\- Ох, и не знаю я, - почесал лохматый затылок Аоба, - у меня всего два друга - Риичи как раз сейчас в комнате с девушкой, а еще один в госпитале отлеживается после миссии.  
\- Ну, у меня-то знакомых тут полно! Сейчас кого-нибудь попросим потесниться, - стал прикидывать в уме варианты Райдо, стараясь тихо ступать по скрипящим полам коридора общежития. Где-то еще раздавались голоса из-за дверей жилых комнат, смех, кто-то тихо переругивался. Из-за двери комнаты, занимаемой Райдо и Генмой, раздался женский голос:  
\- Завтра увидимся?  
\- Пока не знаю. Как дела пойдут, - ответил голос Генмы со знакомыми до боли ленивыми и насмешливыми интонациями.  
\- А послезавтра?  
\- Ничего не могу сказать, детка, жизнь шиноби, она ведь такая непредсказуемая…  
\- Ты чего? - уставился Райдо на Аобу, когда тот замер на полпути.   
В этот момент ему в плечо ударила распахнувшаяся дверь.  
\- О! Ты на улице, что ли, до сих пор болтался? - удивленно спросил Генма, оказавшись нос к носу с Райдо.   
\- А ты уже все, отстрелялся, что ли? Я думал, ты до утра отжигать будешь, вот идем как раз искать, где бы кинуть свои старые кости, - с ухмылкой ответил Райдо. - Знакомься, это Ямаширо Аоба, отличный парень. Он тоже сегодня гуляет. Аоба, это мой друг, Ширануи Генма.  
\- Здорово! Ну, я сейчас даму провожу, ей уже пора, так что можете пока располагаться, я скоро, - понимающе ухмыльнулся Аобе Генма.   
Из-за его плеча появилась симпатичная мордашка давешней девушки.  
Райдо хихикнул, но ухмылка завяла, когда он увидел, как вытягивается личико блондиночки, и ее глаза начинают постепенно вылезать из орбит. Он просто спиной почувствовал рывок, но не успел среагировать ни он сам, ни Генма, когда тело Аобы метнулось вперед, мощным толчком всего корпуса занося Генму обратно в комнату вместе со стоящей за его спиной девушкой. Та завизжала, довольно резво для гражданской отскакивая вглубь комнаты от сцепившихся в клубок шиноби.  
\- Твою ж мать! - сразу все понял Райдо и бросился растаскивать друзей.   
Девушка продолжала визжать голосом пронзительным, как собачий свисток, и Райдо, на ходу бросив ей:  
\- Да заткнись ты, всю общагу поднимешь! - ворвался в потасовку. Расцепить спец-джонинов сразу оказалось для Райдо непосильной задачей.  
\- Техники не применять, блядь! - рявкнул он, увидев, как Генма, отлетев от удара Аобы, молниеносно начал складывать начало печати «Фуутон шикуцу», и схватил сенсора, зажимая в кольцо своих мощных рук, прижимая его руки к телу по швам. Не слишком крепкий на вид Ямаширо своей стройностью производил впечатление обманчивое - силы в нем было немерено, и он в бешенстве рвался в бой, а Генма уже собрался снова налететь на него, бросив так и не выполненную печать на середине. Райдо встретил его коленом и голенью из-за бедра Аобы, оттолкнув назад и разворачивая от него Аобу, прикрывая того своим боком. Райдо, зная, насколько опасен и хорош в бою его друг, элементарно опасался за здоровье сенсора. Мало ли как у них это работает, а получит в дыню, вдруг способности пропадут, и ценная для Конохи боевая единица будет загублена.  
\- В башку не бей, он сенсор! - успел рявкнуть мечник, но тут Аоба, пытаясь вырваться и броситься на снова заходящего в атаку Ширануи, дернул головой и случайно, но смачно врезал Райдо затылком по зубам и носу. У бедного мечника искры из глаз посыпались, и против воли вырвался глухой стон. «Блядь, а я-то за что получил?!» - подумал он и вконец разозлился.  
\- Стоять, суки! – зарычал озверевший мечник, разбрызгивая кровь и слюни.   
В комнату ворвалось несколько парней-соседей. Мгновенно оценив обстановку, они быстро скрутили Генму, захлопнули пасть орущей девушке, зажали Аобу вместе с Райдо, обездвиживая.   
\- Ну чё тут у вас опять? - раздался в коридоре раскатистый, с плохо скрываемой угрозой голос одного из джонинов, не поленившегося примчаться с верхнего этажа на вопли этой бешеной блондинки. - Молодняк, да задолбали вы уже! То одни, то другие! Покой от вас будет когда-нибудь? Выкурить бы отсюда все ваши два этажа к ебеням! И это, блядь, элитная охрана Йондайме!  
\- Да ладно вам, Намиру-сан! Сами молодым не были, что ли? Ну, с кем не бывает! - отозвался успокаивающим миролюбивым, еще ломающимся баском молодой парнишка, помогавший Райдо своей стальной хваткой удерживать Аобу. Если бы никто не знал, что ему всего четырнадцать, в жизни бы не подумали, что этот шкаф еще ребенок.  
\- Морино, ты-то что тут забыл? - почти ласково хмыкнул джонин, и от этого угроза в его ухмылке проступила еще более явно.  
\- Так я это... порядок пытаюсь навести, - лучезарно улыбаясь, ответил Морино Ибики, хлопая предельно честными глазами.  
\- Мы уж грешным делом подумали, неужто и насилием промышлять стали? Девушка-то как кричала! - продолжал ухмыляться ласковой улыбкой мучимого зубами крокодила Намиру, высокий плечистый мужик, осматривая цепким взглядом прищуренных синих глаз сборище растрепанных, полуодетых чунинов и нескольких спец-джонинов, большинство которых повыскакивало прямо из кроватей.  
\- Да что вы такое говорите? У нас все только по обоюдному согласию. Девушка просто испугалась, что ребята подрались, - заверил Ибики.  
\- Салаги, раздери вас биджу! - буркнул со вздохом Намиру и удалился, убедившись, что конфликт погашен. В коридоре раздался его объясняющий кому-то рокочущий бас:  
\- Да мелкие сцепились, ссыкушку какую-то гражданскую не поделили.  
\- Ладно, все… - буркнул Аоба, дернув плечами, - все, я сказал!   
\- Ну все - так все, - дружелюбно согласился с ним Морино, ослабляя захват.  
\- Райдо... - начал Генма, виновато глядя на залитого кровью друга.  
\- Да пошли вы, придурки ебанутые, - беззлобно буркнул Намиаши, прижимая наконец освободившуюся руку к лицу и закидывая голову кверху, повернувшись спиной к обоим.  
Видя, что драчуны не делают больше попыток покалечить друг друга, молодые шиноби стали расходиться по своим комнатам. Наконец, остались только Ширануи, Намиаши, Ямаширо и девушка, хлопающая глазами и выглядящая уже не столь самоуверенно, как при входе в эту же комнату несколько часов назад.  
\- Аоба… - начала она, - это совсем не то, что ты думаешь…  
\- Да, конечно. Это всего лишь то, что думаешь ты, - ответил сенсор, согласно кивнув.  
\- Но Аоба, я тебе все объясню… - не оставляла попыток блондинка.  
Аоба, закинув голову, посмотрел в серый от табачного дыма потолок, потом на свою девушку и устало попросил:  
\- А надо, Кейко-чан? Пожалуйста, просто оставь меня в покое, ладно? Я ничего не видел и не слышал, а ты ничего не делала. Мы просто расстались.  
\- Аоба! - воскликнула Кейко.  
\- Тебе пора. Пойдем, я тебя все-таки провожу, нехорошо одной по улице в такое время ходить… Кейко-чан, - повернулся к ней Генма, и в голосе его не было ничего, кроме холодной стали. Затем он обернулся к Райдо и Аобе, и совершенно другим тоном предложил:  
\- Вы тут устраивайтесь пока. Райдо, рамена что ли запарь, я на обратном пути пива раздобуду.  
Когда Генма через полчаса вернулся с пивом, на столе уже прел рамен в трех пластиковых коробочках. Райдо, курил в окно, а сенсор Аоба сидел на его кровати, уткнув локти в колени, а подбородок в кулаки, задумчиво глядя перед собой.  
Генма поставил на стол пиво, Райдо выбросил докуренный до фильтра бычок на покатую крышу входа в общежитие, и окурок, описав в темноте красную дугу, рассыпал искры по черепице и умер.   
Аоба поднял глаза на Генму. Тот, почувствовав взгляд, спокойно обернулся и в свойственной ему манере, слегка растягивая гласные и откинув голову назад, отчего казалось, что он смотрит свысока, произнес:  
\- Если ты ждешь, что я извинюсь, то этого не будет. Я понятия не имел, что она твоя девушка. Она терлась в «Цапле» с подружкой, и никто ее силком сюда не волок. Она ни словом не обмолвилась, что у нее есть парень.  
\- Я не жду от тебя извинений, - покачал головой Аоба. - Я сам хотел извиниться перед тобой. Ты, конечно, здесь совершенно не причем. Откуда ты мог знать? Прости меня, Генма-сан, я был несдержан, ослеплен своей яростью и не мог контролировать себя. Это для шиноби недопустимо.  
Аоба, бухнувшись на колени, довольно гулко стукнул лбом в пол. Генма каким-то кошачьим движением скользнул от стремного гостя в сторону:  
\- Э, ты чего, охренел?! Райдо, ты что за психа в дом привел? Сначала он на людей бросается с кулаками, потом на колени падает. Слышь, как там тебя? Ямаширо? Кончай цирк устраивать. Поднимайся с карачек и садись уже за стол, рамен стынет, а пиво греется.  
Аоба поднялся, и, не глядя на Генму, неловко пристроился одним копчиком на краешке кровати.  
\- Ладно, ты тоже меня извини, - хмуро произнес Генма, - я мог бы и догадаться, в чем дело, и не отвечать на твой удар. Забыли?  
Аоба кивнул:  
\- Забыли.  
\- Теперь ты знаешь, где мы живем. Наш дом - твой дом, - ухмыльнулся Райдо, протягивая Аобе бутылку пива.   
Аоба бутылку взял, но пить не торопился. Ждал, соблюдая приличия. Генма же сразу присосался к своей, сделав несколько крупных глотков, разом ополовинив бутылку, и набросился на рамен, обжигаясь и шипя.  
\- М-да, занятная сегодня ночка выдалась - и потрахаться успел, и подраться, и вот даже выпить… Аж проголодался! - хмыкнул он, пытаясь половчее ущипнуть палочками очередную связку лапши.  
Райдо, посмеиваясь, поднес бутылку ко рту, коснулся горлышком разбитых губ, отдернулся, сморщившись, и осторожно облизнулся. Поднес пальцы, потрогал губы, посмотрел, есть ли на них кровь, покачал головой и вздохнул:  
\- Ну, трындец, Ямаширо, ты мне теперь кровный друг - я тебя от Ширануи спас, а ты мне морду расквасил, стало быть, мы теперь с тобой на крови повязаны.  
\- А еще ты спас Генму от меня, и он расквасил морду мне, - улыбнулся впервые за ночь Аоба.  
\- Ну чё, осталось только, чтобы вы мне оба морду расквасили, и мы друзья навеки, - ехидно пробубнил с набитым ртом Генма, всасывая лапшу, обжегся, выругался…   
Почему-то сразу стало как-то легко, и напряжение ушло. Трое спец-джонинов вдруг переглянулись и расхохотались.  
\- Да вашу ж мать! Вы угомонитесь там сегодня или нет? - раздался вопль из-за стены, сопровождаемый стуком явно кольца куная по доскам.  
\- Спи уже! Все, угомонились! - крикнул Генма, швырнув в ответ сандалию в стену.  
\- Задрали! - буркнули из-за стены напоследок.  
\- Иди в жопу! - бросил себе под нос Генма и добавил, допивая пиво:  
\- Правда, надо спать ложиться. Ямаширо, на моей кровати спишь.   
\- Нет, нет, я на полу лягу! Я и так тут…  
\- Да уж, ты тут… - не удержался от насмешки Генма. - Хватит тут расшаркиваться и демагогию разводить, мы тоже люди воспитанные, законы гостеприимства чтим. Райдо, дай спальник, я твой подстелю, в своем спать буду, а то жестко. Только не наступите на меня, черти, а то я пугаюсь сильно, когда на меня спящего наступают.  
С этого момента сенсор Ямаширо Аоба увеличил количество близких друзей с двух до четырех. И никто из них еще не знал, что всего лишь через год Коноха будет подвержена нападению Кьюби, Йондайме погибнет, как и многие другие молодые мальчишки и взрослые шиноби, с которыми они жили в этой общаге бок о бок, а многие девчонки, которых они весело тискали, превратятся в изуродованные, обгоревшие куски мертвых тел. И что Кейко-чан будет лежать со свернутой шеей под обломками дома, уставив в небо сквозь щели меж обвалившихся балок перекрытий свои глупые, когда-то кокетливые, мертвые глаза.


	4. Одна на двоих. Зарплата

Райдо толкнул дверь древней табачной лавочки в старом квартале недалеко от Штаба, чудом уцелевшей после учиненного Девятихвостым разгрома. Негромко и как-то уютно тренькнул нежный колокольчик. В воздухе витали тонкие запахи табака, благовоний и ароматических масел. В носу сразу прочно поселился аромат хорошего, очень дорогого, привезенного из страны Чая табака. Райдо с удовольствием потянул носом и решил, что сегодня он все же исполнит давнее желание и купит самого дорогого отменного табаку, чтобы вечерком вместе с Генмой, под бутылочку саке хоть раз попробовать, чем наслаждаются богачи.   
Сразу после так неожиданно разразившейся катастрофы, едва не загубившей всю скрытую деревню Листа, Намиаши вместе с Ширануи перешел, словно по наследству, в личную охрану Сандайме, вернувшегося после гибели Минато. Дел в деревне было невпроворот. Искали живых, отдавали последние почести мертвым, разгребали завалы, восстанавливали деревню. Работали почти бесплатно - не до выполнения заказов сейчас было. Много только подающих надежды и уже опытных сильных бойцов полегло, сильно проредив ряды дееспособной воинской силы деревни. Несколько стратегически важных для выживания Конохи объектов требовали немедленного восстановления. Нужно было срочно набирать малолеток в Академию, чтобы как можно скорее пополнить личный состав и восстановить прежнюю боевую мощь. Но на все нужны были средства, и Сандайме быстро возобновил налаженную годами структуру и систему оказания платных услуг. Голодные, вымотанные шиноби работали на износ – добывали средства для деревни на миссиях, а потом вкалывали на любых работах в деревне. Теперь уже не смотрели на возраст, на звания, на опыт – все, кто мог выполнять работу, были задействованы, и заказы принимались сложные, приносящие максимальную прибыль. Другого выхода не было.  
За этот год Намиаши и Ширануи перестали считать, сколько миссий высокого ранга они выполнили – старик Сарутоби мнительностью и манией преследования не отличался и не считал нужным в такое время держать при себе четверых здоровых лбов, когда они могли принести деревне гораздо больше пользы на миссиях.   
А сегодня, едва вернувшись с задания и даже не успев зайти домой, сдавая в Штабе отчет, Намиаши узнал, что выдают зарплату. Забежав к казначею, Райдо был приятно удивлен – оказывается, высокоранговых миссий в этом месяце было много, и денег набежало прилично даже при условии, что сейчас, во время восстановления деревни из разрухи, зарплату начисляли по минимальному тарифу. Но такое количество денег за работу Райдо видел впервые. И это говорило о том, что деревня медленно, но верно поднимает голову.  
Мечник был даже шокирован. На эти деньги можно было жить весь месяц, ни в чем себе не отказывая. В чем именно, Райдо пока не решил – у двадцатилетнего парня, прошедшего голодное детство в приюте, спартанскую юность в Академии и общаге, войну и нападение проклятого Лиса, особых фантазий не было. Вот Генма – он умнее, он бы быстро нашел достойное применение такому богатству. Накупить сладостей? Да не едят они с Генмой сладости давно, что они, девчонки-генины что ли? Жрачки вкусной? Или в самый дорогущий ресторан завалиться, который не так давно снова открылся, посмотреть, чем там кормят? Да ладно, непривычное к изыскам и обжорству брюхо не выдержит. Можно, конечно, ради удовольствия пару раз сходить, и будет с них. Одежды накупить красивой? А на хрена она, когда все время в форме ходишь? О! Можно к девкам забубениться! В самый дорогой бордель, его Кьюби почему-то стороной обошел, и он до сих пор процветает. Точно! Вдруг у них, у самых дорогих, ТАМ поперек или с золотой каемочкой? Или лучше пропить? Райдо решил не паниковать, в крайности не впадать и просто принести зарплату домой, чтобы вместе с Генмой подумать, как с ней расправиться. К тому же Генма как-то раз мельком сказал, что неплохо было бы снять хоть самую маленькую квартирку, чтобы свалить из общаги. Надоело вечное столпотворение, постоянные пьяные вопли и песнопения, частые драки или разбор полетов на повышенных тонах. Невозможность уединиться, когда в любой момент дверь могла распахнуться от пинка соседа, вопрошающего, нет ли чего пожрать, или выпить, или сигарет, или денег в долг. Прокуренные комнаты и коридоры, общий сортир и душ на этаже, общая кухонька, воняющая пригорелой сбежавшей пищей. Ни девчонку привести, ни выспаться, ни помыться по человечески, ни посрать в задумчивости, простите за интимную подробность… А получая такую зарплату, да если ее сложить с зарплатой Генмы, так выходит, что можно и квартирку снять, и нормально пить-есть весь месяц, не стреляя в долг на сигареты, пачку риса или молоко в последнюю неделю перед зарплатой. Да и позволить чуточку лишнего даже можно…   
Точно, сейчас он заглянет в один магазинчик, который всегда стороной обходил, только бросал иногда взгляды на витрину и глаза отводил, потом придет домой, гордо выставит на стол саке, выложит какой-нибудь снеди необычной и наверняка очень вкусной, табачку дорогущего кулечек, и зарплату свою, и сообщит Генме, что теперь они запросто могут из общаги съехать и позволить себе съемное жилье. Друган верный точно обрадуется. Он ведь чистюля и брезгливый, эстет хренов, так что наверняка будет просто счастлив иметь собственную ванну и сортир, которые им ни с кем больше не нужно будет делить. А уж как здорово, наверное, иметь свою отдельную комнату на каждого! Хоть раз в жизни попробовать, что это такое - даже с лучшим другом, с которым они были вот уже столько лет не разлей вода с той самой несчастной груши - все равно, наверное, хорошо иногда иметь место, где ты можешь хоть на пару часов уединиться абсолютно и безраздельно! Да и девчонок можно будет приводить каждый свою в СВОЮ комнату, а не рассчитывать по графику, кто сегодня гуляет или ночует у кого-нибудь из приятелей, куда уж сердобольные соседи по общаге пустят на полу поспать, а кто крадется в комнату с предосторожностями, позорясь перед девчонкой, чтобы комендант не застукал и по шее на навалял, или кто из соседей не увидел, а то обязательно вломятся как бы между делом, хитро подмигивая, да так и зависнут.  
Молодой мечник в таких радужных мыслях уже направился к прилавку, чтобы выбрать самого лучшего табаку, как вдруг колокольчик жалобно звякнул, едва не оторвавшись из-за стремительно распахнувшейся двери.  
\- Блин, за тобой не угонишься! - хлопнул мечника по плечу Аоба, тускло блеснув стеклами темных очков в полумраке табачной лавки.  
\- Что? Тревога что ли? - обернулся к другу Намиаши, насмешливо изогнув бровь, но подобрался, нутром чуя какую-то неприятность.  
\- Риичи подрезали, слышал? - ответил Аоба.  
Райдо резко развернулся к другу, схватив его за плечо:  
\- Живой?  
\- Живой, только толку… - поморщился от медвежьей хватки друга Аоба.  
\- Что? - дернул того за плечо мечник.  
\- Да что, все каналы чакры перебили, позвоночник повредили, не считая несерьезных ранений, - вздохнул Аоба.   
Риичи был лучшим другом Аобы и его напарником. Он был для Аобы таким же, как Генма для Райдо. В рыжеволосой голове тут же мелькнула мысль, что бы чувствовал он сам, окажись на месте Аобы, если бы что-то вот так же случилось с Генмой…   
Дивные ароматы уютного магазинчика вдруг стали отвратительно удушающими, и, забыв про табак, Райдо выволок Аобу на улицу.  
\- Что медики говорят? - тут же снова навис он над Ямаширо.  
\- Жить будет, ходить, возможно, потом тоже будет, но вот будет ли способен к работе вернуться, тут никто ничего сказать не может, - мрачно нахмурился Аоба.  
\- Когда?  
\- Два дня назад. Мы на засаду нарвались. Все вроде гладко прошло, а на обратном пути н-на! Хорошо мелких прикрыли. Хагане, правда, сюрикеном по носу схватил, кость перебило, а Камизуки целый. Риичи его как раз и прикрывал. Подставился… Мальчишки-то первый раз на миссии, опыта нету… - вздохнул Аоба.  
\- Ничего, опыт дело наживное, - хмуро качнул головой Райдо. - Как Асами?  
\- Вчера родила, - нерадостно улыбнулся Аоба.  
\- Ей же вроде еще почти месяц? - опешил Райдо.   
\- Да вот, как узнала о Риичи, так и начала рожать. Роды тяжелые были, почти сутки, но вроде все в порядке. Пацана родила, - теперь улыбка Аобы была уже радостнее - все-таки у лучшего друга сын родился!  
\- Пацан - это хорошо, - кивнул Райдо. - Пацан - это здорово. Только как же они теперь? Она только родила, и Риичи… черт…  
\- Как, как… Хреново, вот как, - махнул рукой Аоба, отвернувшись, помолчал, и Райдо увидел, как играют желваки на его челюстях.   
Мечник понимал, что только стиснутые зубы не дают сейчас Аобе горестно скривить рот. Короткий, почти неразличимый скрип зубов подтвердил его догадку. Аоба вскинул на Райдо глаза, скрытые очками и выдавил:  
\- Оно, конечно, пособие ему выпишут за ранение, пенсию может, и все такое… Но что они делать будут, если он работать не сможет? Тут и младенец на руках, и сам на костылях… Мы тут с ребятами денег решили собрать, Риичи с Асами сейчас много нужно будет.  
\- Да говно вопрос, - Райдо быстро залез в нагрудный карман, схватил в горсть всю только что полученную пачку и сунул Аобе.  
\- Когда к нему пускать начнут? - спросил спокойно, понимая, что Аобе сейчас и так тошно, нечего тут со своей жалостью лезть.  
\- Говорят, через два-три дня, не раньше, - ответил Аоба, молча убирая деньги в карман жилета.  
\- Когда пойдешь к нему - свистни, мы с Ширануи с тобой пойдем, - попросил Райдо. Аоба кивнул и, махнув рукой, быстро пошел в сторону Штаба, намереваясь поймать еще кого-нибудь из приятелей, чтобы попросить помощи.  
Райдо почесал вихрастую макушку, тупо уставившись на вывеску табачной лавки, пытаясь вспомнить, что ему здесь было нужно. Вспомнив, он толкнул дверь и снова оказался в уютном прохладном полумраке. Решительно подойдя к прилавку, он ткнул пальцем в дешевые сигареты, которые обычно курил, сгреб в кулак в кармане мелочь, вытащил жалкую пригоршню разменных монет, поковырялся в раскрытой ладони, выудил несколько и бросил их на медную тарелочку. Монетки, издав тревожный звон, замерли, старик-табачник с печальными и все понимающими глазами уважительно и аккуратно положил пачку сигарет на прилавок и ловко сгреб сухонькими пальчиками монетки из тарелочки. Райдо поблагодарил, вышел на улицу, вскрыл пачку, прикурил, укрываясь ладонями и плечом от ветра, и вразвалку направился домой.  
\- Так что можно пока подыскать квартирку, а в следующем месяце с зарплаты уже и переедем, - размышлял Райдо, довольно жмурясь, чисто вымытый, выбритый, набивший пузо разводной лапшой, потягивая чай и дымя дешевой папироской. Он уже все рассказал другу, и повинился, что денег на житье у него больше нет.  
\- Ну, здорово, а что! - согласно кивнул головой Генма, начищая кунаи, периодически осторожно берясь двумя грязными пальцами за дымящуюся в жестяной банке из-под чая сигарету, затягиваясь и кладя ее обратно, причем сенбон все так же неизменно торчал в уголке его рта. В комнате воняло оружейной смазкой, карри от уже съеденного рамена и дешевым табаком.   
\- Генма, я дурак, да? - спросил тихо Райдо, подняв глаза на друга и глядя, как ритмично покачиваются свисающие по обе стороны лица русые длинные пряди в такт привычным движениям жилистых рук, методично натиравших оружие.  
\- Угу, - спокойно кивнул Генма, подняв кунай и разглядывая острие на свет, - еще какой. Потому, что спрашиваешь. Я бы тоже все отдал. Ну, ужмемся в этом месяце. Может, у кого перехватим. Ничего. Обойдемся без блядей и саке. От одного месяца воздержания еще никто не умирал, зато какая экономия уже! Завтра я тоже свою зарплату получу. Протянем как-нибудь.


	5. Одна на двоих. Первая любовь

Трое спец-джонинов вышагивали вразвалочку по центральной улице из Штаба. Миссия выполнена, вышло даже легче, чем ожидали, рапорт сдан, и усталость была какая-то приятная. Жизнь казалась прекрасной. Райдо было двадцать три, Генме - двадцать один, Аобе - двадцать два. Они всё еще были живы, деревню из разрухи подняли, привычный уклад постепенно наладился, миссии хоть и были сложные, но ранений совсем уж страшных не было, и в целом все трое были своей жизнью довольны.  
Напарника Аобы, Риичи, еще три года назад после того ранения со сложных миссий списали. Парню повезло, да и врачи оказались на высоте, вот только осталось ему теперь куковать при Штабе или на воротах. Сандайме распорядился поставить Аобу с Райдо в пару. За эти годы они отменно сработались, как дистанционный боец и боец-контактник, и даже создали совместную убойную технику, когда Аоба при помощи своего сенсорного воздействия на психику и атаки призывными воронами отвлекал противника, а Райдо, облаченный в черный плащ, молниеносно появлялся из этой галдящей мечущейся адской тьмы, и нападал, не давая противнику ни одного шанса выжить. Пожалуй, в Конохе после мастера меча Гекко-старшего лучшим, практически элитным убийцей посредством клинка стал Райдо.  
Хотя основной задачей Ширануи и Намиаши по-прежнему была служба в личной охране Хокаге, но все же и на миссии ходить частенько приходилось. И нередко бывало так, что вместе с мечником и сенсором отправляли и Генму, и не только как медика – Ширануи был неплохим разведчиком и отменным диверсантом. Вот и на этот раз они уходили одной командой, и вернулись тем же составом, без потерь и даже не потрепанные.  
Недавно прошел дождь, в весеннем воздухе носились пьянящие ароматы озона, сырой земли и свежести. Юные, светло-зеленые, еще клейкие листочки, омытые дождем, задорно топорщились на оживших после зимней спячки деревцах. Птички оглушительно чирикали в кустах, и какая-то одна, самая отчаянная, громче всех свиристела на всю округу, пытаясь привлечь к себе внимание.  
Тучки, проплакавшись, неохотно расступились, и на горизонте показалось заходящее красное солнце, подсвечивая небо глубоким цветом махровой сирени.  
Лениво перебрасываясь фразами, токуджо неторопливо шагали вдоль ограды центрального парка Конохи. Они шли и просто радовались жизни, высокие, сильные, уверенные в себе, сунув руки в карманы, расслабленно развернув плечи и выбрасывая вперед длинные крепкие ноги, не без удовольствия ловя на себе восхищенные взгляды проходящих мимо гражданских девчонок.   
Райдо вдохнул полной грудью дурманящий запах свежей зелени, доносящийся из парка, наслаждаясь этим мгновением, закинул руки за голову и с удовольствием потянулся до хруста.  
И тут его расслабленное состояние как рукой сняло.   
Из ворот парка выскочили три девушки. Они смеялись, болтая о чем-то, тонкие, легкие, грациозные. Одежда их и волосы были мокрыми от дождя, видимо, непогода застала их в парке.   
Одна - черноволосая, с округлыми бедрами, ладной попкой, обтянутой черными короткими шортиками, на два пальца виднеющимися из-под короткой и такой же обтягивающей белой юбочки - шла, словно принцесса по ковру дворцового зала, ступая мягко, будто кошка лапками. Ее блестящие, густые, немного вьющиеся длинные волосы, мокрые от дождя, облепили грациозную спину, и время от времени девушка плавным, воистину королевским движением приподнимала их руками, встряхивала и снова рассыпала по плечам.   
Вторая, с собранными в короткий задорный хвостик на макушке черными волосами, отливающими фиолетовым, одетая в горчичного цвета плащик нараспашку, короткую юбочку, сетчатую майку и шортики, ловко перескакивала через лужи и звонко хохотала хрипловатым мальчишеским смехом, разбрызгивая капли дождевой воды с волос. В ней было столько энергии, что казалось, она в очередной раз подпрыгнет и взлетит.   
Между ними шла невысокая, тонкая, как веточка, девушка с лохматыми, коротко стриженными черными волосами, и лишь одна очень длинная прядь обвивала правое ухо, свисая из-за него вдоль шеи. Малявку можно было бы принять со спины за мальчишку, если бы не ярко-красная маечка, оставлявшая открытыми живот и поясницу, короткая черная юбочка и обтягивающие короткие красные шортики. Девушка шла босиком, прямо по лужам, держа на кончиках пальцев тонких рук свои сандалии, легко, словно не касаясь земли, будто танцуя, и попка ее выписывала такие кренделя, что сердце Райдо екнуло, ухнуло куда-то вниз, пропустило удар и забарабанило с новой силой. Коротко стриженная, по мальчишески лохматая головка девушки была чуть склонена, обнажая точеную шейку и косточки позвонков, уходящие под вырез красной маечки, и в том месте, где шея переходила в спину, красовалась черно-красная татуировка, видимо, клановая. Украшенная рисунком выпирающая косточка позвонка своей беззащитностью вызвала непреодолимое желание коснуться ее губами. Райдо обессилено опустил руки, едва не остановившись, и услышал, как Генма рядом ошарашено присвистнул.  
\- Ух ты, какие! - проговорил Ширануи, и в голосе его послышались восторженно-хищные нотки.  
\- Э, не по Хуану сомбреро, - хихикнул над ним Аоба.  
\- Это почему? - искренне удивился Генма.  
\- Куноичи, - пожал плечами Аоба.  
\- И что, раз куноичи, то у них между ножек ловушка на движение стоит? - усмехнулся Генма. - Так это даже интереснее.  
\- Может и интереснее, только эти просто так тебе проверить не дадут, - продолжал глумиться Аоба. - Элита. Это тебе не шалашовки из «Цапли». Они все, как правило, из хороших семей, с отменным воспитанием и с отличными боевыми показателями, если вообще не с какими-нибудь наследными клановыми техниками. Они лишь бы с кем просто так никогда не будут. Они только серьезно.  
\- А может, я серьезно, - ответил Генма.   
Что-то в его голосе подсказало Райдо, что его друг, набалованный женским вниманием, на этот раз не совсем шутит. Впрочем, он не особенно дальше и слушал. Он и так почувствовал, что Аоба прав. Райдо уже давно научился определять принадлежность девушек к воинской братии. Вроде бы девчонки как девчонки, но было что-то в них… что отличает породистых тонконогих изящных скакунов от крепеньких крестьянских рабочих лошадок, принцесс от простолюдинок и куноичи от гражданских. И дело было не в одежде. Уверенность, грация, то, как они держали спинки и головки на тонких изящных шейках, эти изгибы линий, эти повороты головы, эта мягкая опасная кошачья поступь, эта плавность из-за намеренно сдерживаемой силы, и даже их ребячество выглядело полным достоинства. Чистая речь, звонкие, но негромкие голоса, движения, жесты – все выглядело изящно, без вульгарности и кокетства.   
Теперь и Генма видел, что это действительно куноичи - сандалии шиноби, и шортики эти, какие обычно они носили для удобства под короткими платьицами или юбочками, и обмотки на руках или ногах, и холдеры, примотанные на бедрах - ошибки быть не могло. Его глаза заиграли азартным блеском.  
Райдо опомнился, обнаружив, что отстал от своих товарищей, прибавивших шаг, и поспешил за ними, но вот эта маленькая брюнетка, легкая, как мотылек, словно на пальчиках скользящая по лужам, слишком волновала, приковывала к себе взгляд, заставляла сердце колотиться о ребра и дышать чаще. Взгляд его словно прирос к открытой короткой стрижкой точеной шейке, к этой прямой спинке, маленьким босым ножкам и круглой, такой соблазнительной попке.  
\- Девушки, - пошел Генма в атаку, - что же вы совсем промокшие ходите! Так и простудиться недолго! А у Конохи каждая боевая единица на счету!  
\- Вот если мы будем стоять и разговоры разговаривать с незнакомыми шиноби, тогда точно простудимся, - насмешливо проговорила высокая брюнетка с длинными распущенными волосами. Ее темно-красные глаза смеялись, открыто и без тени смущения глядя на молодых спец-джонинов.  
\- Так, может быть, вы тогда позволите незнакомым шиноби познакомиться с вами и проводить вас, чтобы таких красавиц никто больше по дороге не задерживал? - улыбаясь своей самой обворожительной улыбкой, проговорил Ширануи.  
\- Вы можете проводить нас, и не знакомясь, - ответила девушка с хвостиком, сверкнув в полуобороте головки хитрыми глазами. - Идите сзади, и мы будем совершенно спокойны, зная, что нас охраняют доблестные шиноби.  
\- Девушки! Ну постойте! Ведь рядом идти будет гораздо веселее, - не унимался Ширануи.  
\- А вы собираетесь нас развлекать? Интересно, как? Споете или стихи продекламируете? - спросила ехидно третья, коротко стриженая брюнетка.Сердце Райдо зашлось от ее мягкого грудного голоса.  
\- Да что угодно! Ради таких красавиц мы можем даже ковакамай исполнить! Нас как раз трое, - распетушился Генма.  
\- И что, прямо как положено, с пением текстов военных сказаний? - поинтересовалась длинноволосая красноглазая красавица. Девушки наконец остановились.  
\- Для вас - что угодно, - склонился в шутливом поклоне Генма.  
\- Но вам не хватает для аккомпанемента двух барабанов и флейты, - хихикнула уже более благосклонно девушка в горчичном плащике. Из-под плаща топорщились большие для такой тонкой фигурки, нахально выпирающие груди.  
\- Ну, я буду флейтой, а мои друзья сойдут за барабаны, - веселился Генма.  
\- А как же вы петь будете, если вы намерены стать флейтой и барабанами? - поинтересовалась коротко стриженая.  
\- Вот незадача… Ну, давайте мы тогда хаясимай исполним, там петь не надо, - предложил Аоба. - Райдо, ты готов исполнить хаясимай?  
\- А? Что, прости? - вернулся к действительности Райдо, глупо таращась на девушку с короткими волосами. У нее оказались ярко-синие, совершенно бездонные глаза, и Райдо, окончательно и бесповоротно утонув в них, сейчас с трудом и неохотно выплывал на поверхность, чтобы глотнуть воздуха.  
Девушка, встретившись с ним взглядом, рассмеялась, не обидно, легко, словно бусинки хрустальные рассыпались, и Райдо вдруг осознал, что для нее он не только хаясимай и ковакамай исполнит, но и на что угодно пойдет.  
\- Позвольте все-таки представиться, - услышал Райдо словно сквозь глубину синих вод, и пока Генма представлял их, Райдо поймал себя на том, что все так же таращится на девушку, а она уже давно не смотрит на него. Еще бы, физиономия у него сейчас, должно быть, та еще - нахмуренный, уставившийся в точку. Бирюк бирюком, какой девушке это понравится?  
\- Я Юхи Куренай, - ответила длинноволосая брюнетка. Девушка с хвостиком оказалась Митараши Анко, а та, что так растревожила сердце Райдо - Накано Рюци.  
«Рюци…» - повторял про себя Райдо, словно пробуя на вкус это имя, будто ягодку сладкую языком о нёбо давил, и чем больше он его повторял, тем больше оно ему нравилось.  
Он уже не слышал, о чем трепался Генма, у которого язык был без костей, и даже стеснительный Аоба нет-нет, да и вставлял периодически свои пять сен, а Райдо все смотрел на Рюци и улыбался.   
Солнце, едва выбравшись из-за туч, ушло за горизонт, а они все стояли и болтали, смеялись, потом медленно пошли провожать девушек. Уже стемнело, стало прохладно, Генма стащил с себя жилет и накинул его на плечи Рюци. Аоба тут же отдал свой Куренай, и Райдо ничего не оставалось, как поделиться своим жилетом с Анко.   
И вдруг небо раскололось пополам яркой вспышкой молнии, озарив окрестности мертвенным белым всполохом, гром пророкотал над черепицей крыш, и из тучи, незаметно подкравшейся по ночному небу, ливанул такой поток воды, что вся компания рванула со смехом и ором в ближайшее укрытие. Влетев в беседку сквера перед Академией, они, промокшие насквозь, набились туда, хохоча, стали отряхиваться, брызгаясь друг на друга. Куренай отжала волосы, они все прижались друг к другу, пытаясь согреться. Рюци оказалась между Райдо и Генмой, и девушка, почувствовав, как колотится сердце Райдо, подняла на него глаза. Она была так близко, Райдо чувствовал ее дыхание, и это сводило его с ума.   
Рюци улыбнулась.   
Генма, склонившись к ней сзади, мягко спросил:  
\- Замерзла?  
\- Немного, - кивнув, призналась Рюци, обернувшись к нему, отчего их губы едва не соприкоснулись. Рюци тут же отклонилась, и это почему-то обрадовало Райдо.  
Где-то вдалеке еще погромыхивал гром уходящей на запад грозы, слабые сполохи молний изредка озаряли окрестности.  
Райдо, не помня себя, подрагивающими пальцами осторожно взял маленькие руки Рюци и спрятал в своих ладонях.  
\- Холодные, - с трудом выговорил он, согревая ее тонкие пальчики. Накано снова улыбнулась, но ничего не ответила, хотя рук не отняла.  
\- Ой, простудитесь вы, девчонки! - вздохнул Генма, со спины кутая Рюци в свой жилет.   
\- А кто виноват? Если бы не вы, мы бы уже давно дома в тепле были бы! - съехидничала Куренай, делая вид, будто не заметила руку Аобы, поправившую на ней жилет, да так и оставшуюся, несмело расположившись на плечах красавицы-куноичи.  
\- И как нам теперь искупить свою вину? - спросил Генма.  
\- Исполнить хаясимай, - насмешливо улыбнулась Рюци.   
\- Ваше желание - закон, принцесса, - шутливо склонил голову Генма и притворно вздохнул. - Ну, видно, ничего не поделаешь, мы виноваты, нам и расплачиваться. Райдо, Аоба, прошу в третью позицию!  
Девчонки рассмеялись. Генма, бесцеремонно выволок друзей под дождь, скомандовал, и трое токуджо, расплескивая во все стороны воду из луж топающими сандалиями, исполнили какую-то совершенно варварскую интерпретацию старинного танца.  
Дождь закончился так же неожиданно, как и начался. Воздух посвежел, пахло листвой, и Райдо, разгоряченному прыжками в этом идиотском танце, несмотря на промокшую насквозь одежду и обувь, совершенно не хотелось идти домой. Он видел, как хохотали девчонки, как Она смотрела на дурачившихся парней, как смеялась, и он готов был на любые безумства, которые бы ни придумал его друг, лишь бы Рюци вот так стояла и смотрела на них.  
\- Танец был просто шикарен! - захлопала в ладоши Анко. - Но все же, нам пора.  
\- Да, холодно, - добавила Куренай. - Было очень приятно познакомиться.  
Генма, увидев, как девчонки начинают складывать печати перемещения, завопил:  
\- Мы увидимся еще? Как вас найти?  
\- Для настоящих шиноби это не составит труда! - насмешливо ответила Рюци, три хлопка раздались одновременно, и девушки исчезли в облачках дыма.  
\- По-моему, мы их не впечатлили, - констатировал Аоба.  
\- Да уж, наверняка они подумали, что мы конченные идиоты, - разочарованно буркнул Райдо и мрачно посмотрел на Генму. - А все ты со своими танцами!  
\- А, по-моему, мы им понравились, - пожал плечами Генма. - И для настоящих шиноби найти в одной деревне трех куноичи, имена которых мы знаем, действительно большого ума не надо.  
\- Ладно, пошли по домам, а то будем вместо выходных после миссии с простудой в кроватях валяться, - вздохнул Аоба.  
\- Пошли, - согласился Райдо, подбирая со скамеечки беседки свой оставленный Анко жилет. Генма и Аоба, забрав свои жилеты, присоединились к Райдо и направились по домам.  
Обычно не слишком болтливый Генма всю дорогу трещал без умолку. Он строил смелые и грандиозные по своему остроумию и авантюризму планы проникновения в Центральный Архив Конохи, в Штаб или в медархив госпиталя, в котором, бывало, помогал как медик при большом количестве раненых, чтобы узнать что-нибудь про сегодняшних девушек, а главное - адреса, где служат, у кого принимают миссии, с кем в команде.   
Райдо посмеивался над другом, но что-то тянуло внутри, словно присосавшаяся к сердцу пиявка. Генма никогда раньше себя так не вел. Ни с одной девушкой. И в другой раз Райдо был бы за друга просто счастлив - у Ширануи просто на лице было написано, что тот повелся. Беда была в том, что Райдо догадывался, на кого так запал Ширануи. Прокручивая в голове сегодняшний вечер, проведенный с очаровательными новыми знакомыми, Райдо убеждался в этом все больше и больше - не резковатая Анко и не серьезная Куренай заставили сердце Ширануи стучать громче, а язык - работать быстрее. Маленькая, с огромными синими насмешливыми глазами, с такой одуряющее беззащитной косточкой на обнаженной шее - Рюци. Что так зацепило в ней Генму? Ему всегда нравились длинноволосые девушки, кокетливые, смешливые, с подернутыми поволокой глазами и большой грудью. Почему не длинноволосая Куренай с дивными глазами? Почему не задорная Анко с крепкой, вызывающе торчащей вперед аппетитной грудью? Почему эта тонкая, с маленькими грудками, стриженая под лохматого мальчишку девочка?   
Уже поздно вечером, в своей уже три года назад снятой отдельной квартирке, включавшей в себя небольшую гостиную, которую облюбовал себе Генма, спальню, занятую Райдо, и небольшую уютную кухоньку, Генма завалился в свою кровать с книгой почитать перед сном, Райдо пошел в душ. Он включил воду и поймал свое отражение в зеркале. Опершись о раковину руками, он уставился на себя. Простое лицо, грубоватые черты, никакого шарма или изюминки, как говорят в таких случаях. Волосы темные, с медным отливом, жесткие, непослушные, торчащие неровными вихрами, как не причесывай и не приглаживай. Мускулистый, тяжелый. Райдо посмотрел на свои руки - широкие ладони, мозоли от постоянного соприкосновения с цукой меча, оплетенной жесткой, потертой кожей ската. Да, с Генмой ему не тягаться. Даже Райдо, будучи мужчиной, понимал, что Генма красавчик, и сам он другу не соперник. Одни Генмины блядские глаза девчонок с ума сводили, янтарные, нахальные, с красивым разрезом и легким прищуром. Прядки эти, так естественно спадавшие вдоль лица, светло-русые, мягкие. Ладони узкие, пальцы длинные и тонкие, как у музыканта. Мускулистый, да, но совсем не такой тяжелый, как Райдо. Райдо лев, или тигр, тяжелый, мощный, а Генма - ягуар, быстрый, легкий, поджарый и грациозный.   
Райдо вздохнул и залез под душ. Никогда раньше мечнику и в голову не приходило сравнивать, кто из них двоих красивее. Ни у одного, ни у другого проблем с девчонками никогда не было. Ведь Райдо тоже всегда нравились другие девчонки - светленькие, не нахальные, простые, с округлыми формами, мягкие, чтобы было за что подержаться. Что же сейчас случилось? Почему эта пигалица занозой сидела в сердце? И, похоже, что не у него одного.  
Интересно, насколько у Генмы это серьезно? Он ветреный, никогда к одной надолго не прикипал, может и сейчас интерес быстро пропадет? Ага. Может, и пропадет. Только он сначала ее в койку затащит. У него всегда охотничий зуд ровно до того момента, пока своего не добьется. А она ведь поведется. Все девчонки велись на Ширануи, невозможно на него не повестись. А Райдо тоже не станет подбирать то, что друг бросил. У него тоже своя гордость имеется. Только вот Ширануи наиграется и бросит, а у Райдо все могло бы серьезно получиться… А она, глупая, так этого и не узнает…  
Вдруг Райдо едва не расхохотался - картины-то нарисовал, одна другой страшнее! Вот пошлет она их обоих куда подальше, да и вообще окажется, что у нее жених есть из какого-нибудь почтенного клана, например, кто-нибудь из Хьюг лупоглазых - их ведь, аристократов, чуть ли не с детства обручают. Или вдруг ей вообще Аоба понравился?  
Нет уж, у Аобы он точно отобьет. У Генмы не стал бы, а у Аобы уведет. Не для него такая девчонка. Слишком правильный, слишком мягкотелый.   
«Ты ее найди еще сначала, герой-любовник! - насмешливо сказал себе в зеркало Райдо, вытираясь большим темно-синим полотенцем. - И послушай, что она тебе для начала скажет! А то уже навыдумывал тут, хоть роман пиши!».  
Намиаши неделю размышлял, как бы ему узнать хоть что-то о Рюци, и во время передвижений по деревне все время выискивал взглядом в толпе вихрастую макушку или синие глазищи. И в один из дней ему действительно повезло.  
Забежав ближе к вечеру на рынок, когда лоточники уже сворачивали свою торговлю, он успел купить спелых сочных груш. Почему-то та, самая первая груша в приюте, разделенная пополам с другом, навсегда осталась в его памяти, и теперь была его любимым фруктом. И с самого утра, безо всяких причин, ему просто свербело купить этих груш - мысли о них постоянно всплывали в его голове, и даже слюна начинала набегать во рту.  
Уже потом Райдо возблагодарил провидение, которое так настойчиво велело ему купить эти несчастные груши, и решил, что это судьба его так упрямо влекла на рынок, не иначе. Конечно, он мог купить их и в другом месте, но он знал, что у одного старика на рынке продаются самые спелые и вкусные.  
Расплатившись с торговцем, Райдо обнял бумажный пакет и уже было сделал шаг от прилавка, как словно бултыхнулся с разбегу в огромные синие омуты глаз.  
\- Рюци! - выдохнул остолбеневший мечник.  
\- Ой! Привет! - улыбнулась девушка, скосив глаза на его пакет. - А я тоже хотела груш купить. Так вдруг захотелось, представляешь - весь день они меня просто преследовали!  
\- Нету больше груш, красавица! - развел руками старик. - Вот, шиноби-сан последние купил!  
\- Ну что ты будешь делать! А я только с миссии, летела сюда, боялась, что не успею до закрытия, - беспечно рассмеялась Рюци.  
Райдо, улыбаясь от уха до уха, протянул ей свой пакет.  
\- Вот… Бери эти.  
\- А как же ты? - вздернула тонкие соболиные брови Рюци.  
\- А… а я в другой раз куплю, - ответил Райдо.  
\- Нет, так не пойдет. Я не могу бессовестно слопать твои груши. Давай хотя бы пополам! - протянула ему деньги девушка. Райдо, как очумелый, замотал головой и чуть было руками не замахал, едва не выронив пакет с грушами.  
\- Нет, возьми, пожалуйста… - выдавил он.   
Да что с ним такое?! Он надеялся увидеть ее и смотреть на нее неотрывно, а сам глаза боялся на нее поднять. Мечтал, как скажет ей все, что терзало его всю неделю, а слова вымолвить не мог… Никогда он не чувствовал себя настолько растерянно в обществе девушки.  
Рюци вдруг расхохоталась легким, задорным смехом, смутив мечника окончательно, и сказала:  
\- Пойдем вон на ту скамейку, и вместе расправимся с твоими грушами.  
Райдо, воспрянув духом, радостно кивнул.  
Они просидели на скамейке почти два часа, уминая груши. Рюци болтала о чем-то, а Райдо, не ощущая вкуса груш, смотрел на нее, молчал и улыбался, как последний дурак. Отвечал иногда, что-то спрашивал, а сам только смотрел в ее глаза, на то, как двигаются ее губы в такт ее словам, как улыбаются, как ветерок играет с ее лохматыми прядками, как треплет одну, длинную, в два пальца шириной, непонятно зачем оставленную, но такую притягательную… Прядка, влекомая нежным дуновением ветра, касалась светлой кожи точеной шеи, щекотала, играла, дразнила, сползая на ключицу, и Райдо, облизнув пересохшие губы, поймал себя на том, что ему хочется повторить все шаловливые движения прядки по коже Рюци своими губами. «Наверное, вот это и называется счастьем», - думал он.  
\- Ты молчун, да? - спросила вдруг Накано, облизнув сок с пальцев. Райдо, как завороженный, проследил за ней взглядом. Она опять рассмеялась, и Райдо вдруг выпалил:  
\- А я искал тебя.  
\- Да? Зачем? - удивилась Рюци.  
Как зачем?! Райдо даже растерялся. Сказать, что понравилась? Да она рассмеется и все. Он пожал плечами и улыбнулся.  
\- Странный ты, - с улыбкой посмотрела на мечника девушка.   
Райдо опустил глаза.  
\- Ищешь, а зачем - не знаешь. Груши мне свои отдал, - Рюци задумчиво смотрела на него, легонько постукивая пальчиком себе по губам. Потом вздохнула, улыбнулась снова, будто солнечным лучиком сверкнула, и сказала:  
\- Ну, мне пора. Спасибо за груши. Ты меня просто спас. Я бы, наверное, уснуть не смогла, так груш хотелось!  
\- Уже пора? - вскинул на нее глаза Райдо.   
Рюци опять рассмеялась.   
\- Ох, и странный же ты, - покачала она головой, а глаза ее насмешливо искрились.   
\- Можно, я тебя провожу? - пересилив непонятную робость, обычно в общении с девушками ему несвойственную, спросил Райдо.  
\- Ну, если тебе нечем заняться… - пожала она плечами.  
«Неужели ты ничего не замечаешь?!» - мысленно возопил Райдо, но вслух сказал:  
\- А тебе в какую сторону?   
\- Почти до квартала Хьюг.  
\- А мне как раз по пути, - соврал Райдо. Если бы не Рюци, ему бы квартал Хьюг, находящийся на другом конце деревни, ни к каким ёкаям бы не уперся.  
\- Ну пошли, - дернула плечом Рюци.  
Странное вышло провожание. Они шли прогулочным шагом, не торопясь, не проронив ни слова. Рюци, казалось, чувствовала себя совершенно свободно в этом молчании. Райдо же себе места не находил. Ему так хотелось что-то сказать, рассмешить, или вытворить что-то такое, что заставило бы ее взглянуть на мечника по-другому, и в этот момент он отчаянно завидовал Ширануи, который никогда за словом в карман не лез и уж наверняка нашел бы, чего наговорить красивой девушке, что она даже позволила бы себя поцеловать на прощание.   
\- Ну, вот мы и пришли, - остановилась Рюци.   
Райдо осмотрелся и узнал дом Гекко, где он часто бывал, обучаясь у Гекко-сана, и сынишку его, Хаяте, знал - видно было, что из мальчишки будет толк, уже сейчас он с мечом управлялся, как маленький бог. Намиаши бывал в этом доме не раз, но никогда не видел Рюци. Чуть дальше был дом Удзуки, тоже семья мечников, а сразу за ними, через небольшой скверик, начинался квартал Хьюг.   
\- Ты живешь в доме Гекко? - удивился Райдо.  
\- С чего ты взял? - не меньше его удивилась Рюци. - Я здесь живу.  
Девушка указала на дом напротив.   
\- Тоже мечники? - недоверчиво спросил Райдо. Рюци рассмеялась, но тут же смешливо втянула голову в плечи, закрыв рот ладошками и опасливо оглянувшись на свой дом.  
\- Не веришь? - спросила она с вызовом.  
\- Да нет, почему не верю, - пожал одним плечом Райдо. - Я сам мечник. Я у Гекко учился.  
\- Я тоже, - улыбнулась девушка, - и тогда ты отменно владеешь йайдо, не так ли? Он и его ученики - единственные йайдоки в Конохе. Ты ведь тоже тогда практикуешь мусо дзикидэн эйсин рю?  
\- Эйсин рю, - кивнул Райдо, - а ты?  
\- Мусо синдэн рю. У меня нет каких-то исключительных клановых техник и улучшенного генома. Наш клан – мечники. Мой отец был мечником, он погиб при инциденте с Кьюби. И мать тоже мечник, и брат. Мы здесь втроем живем. А Гекко-сама великий мастер. Кто учился у него, превосходный боец.  
Они постояли немного молча.  
\- Спасибо, что составил компанию, - прервала молчание Рюци.   
Райдо расцвел в улыбке, но Рюци вдруг добавила:  
\- Знаешь, ты не ходи за мной больше, не ищи меня.   
Улыбка сразу погасла, и сердце Райдо ухнуло вниз.  
\- Почему? - выдавил он.  
\- Не нужно, - покачала головой Рюци. - Много вас таких ходит. Знаю я все - и про то, что жизнь шиноби коротка, и про то, что нужно все успеть… Но я не умею просто так. Извини.  
Райдо не успел рот открыть, как она уже исчезла.  
\- Рюци! Я не просто так! - выдохнул Райдо отчаянно, но его уже никто не услышал.  
Мечник еще постоял немного, стиснув зубы, развернулся и, опустив плечи, пошагал домой.  
В самом мрачном расположении духа войдя в квартиру, Намиаши обнаружил на кухне Генму в обществе Хатаке Какаши. Восемнадцатилетний гений Конохи в близких друзьях у Генмы и Райдо никогда не числился, всегда держался особняком, ни к кому сам в друзья не набивался и слыл странным малым, хоть и гениальным шиноби. Его присутствие в доме Райдо удивило, тем более, что Хатаке сидел запросто, закинув ногу на ногу.  
\- Ну, спасибо, дружище, век не забуду, - поблагодарил его за что-то Ширануи.  
\- Будешь должен, - шутливо ответил Шаринган Какаши, лениво растягивая слова. Он ловко поднялся, кивнув Намиаши, и исчез в открытом окне.  
\- Дверей для него не существует, да? - буркнул Райдо.  
\- Ты чего это не в духе? - поинтересовался Генма, закуривая.   
Мечник не ответил, сунувшись к чайнику. Чайник был пуст, Намиаши налил в него воды и сердито бухнул его на конфорку.  
\- Что случилось? - нахмурился Генма. Райдо мотнул головой, что означало: «Ничего», и тоже закурил.  
\- Чего Хатаке приходил? - поинтересовался Намиаши.  
\- Э, брат… - потянулся с довольной улыбкой лучший друг, закинув руки за голову, - он мне тут так удружил! Выполнил мою просьбу, разыскал мне один адресочек.  
\- Не по соседству ли с домом мечника Гекко, у квартала Хьюг? - сжал губы Райдо.  
\- Ага, - улыбнулся непонимающе Ширануи, - а ты откуда знаешь?  
\- От верблюда, - буркнул Райдо, злобно вышвырнув окурок в окно и принимаясь за следующую сигарету.  
\- И кто же сей пронырливый верблюд? - поинтересовался Генма, подбираясь.  
\- Намиаши Райдо.  
\- О как! Интересно…  
\- Генма, я тебя никогда не просил, и никогда в твои дела с девчонками не лез. Но сейчас я тебя по-хорошему прошу - не тронь ее.  
\- С чего бы вдруг? - прищурился Генма, резко перебросив сенбон из одного угла рта в другой. - Для себя присмотрел?  
\- Генма, она не такая. Не надо. Будь хоть раз человеком. Не тронь ее, - в голосе Райдо послышалась угроза.  
\- Ты встречался с ней? - совсем сузил глаза Генма.  
\- Да. Встречался, - Райдо прямо встретил его взгляд.  
\- И что?  
\- И ничего.  
\- Отшила? - улыбнулся Генма.  
\- Я тебе сказал - она не такая.  
\- Ну, тебе отказала, может, мне повезет, - беспечно опять закинул руки за голову Генма.   
Райдо неожиданно пнул ножку стула, на котором раскачивался Генма, чуть не свалив друга вместе со стулом:  
\- Если ты ее хоть пальцем тронешь, я тебя уважать перестану.  
Генма, вскочил на ноги, избежав падения.  
\- Да ты не охренел ли, друг мой? - сжимая кулаки, сделал он шаг к Райдо.  
\- Это ты уже со своими блядьми охренел, всех одной меркой меряешь! - рявкнул Райдо, хватая Ширануи за грудки. - Мало тебе шлюх? Оставь ее в покое! Не смей приближаться к ней со своими заморочками!  
Генма зло сверкнул прищуренными глазами, отведя голову чуть назад, чтобы случайно не ткнуть Райдо в лицо сенбоном, потом вдруг расслабился, выдохнул и посмотрел Райдо прямо в глаза.  
\- Мы будем драться из-за девушки, с которой никто из нас даже не встречается? Мы будем драться из-за девушки? Мы?  
Райдо разжал кулаки, выпуская домашнюю футболку Генмы, оттолкнул его уже беззлобно, не сильно, опустил руки.  
\- Катись ты к черту, Ширануи, - устало произнес Райдо и снова закурил, отвернувшись к окну.  
Генма подошел к другу, толкнул его плечом. Райдо не ответил. Генма толкнул еще раз.   
\- Чего тебе? - не глядя на него, спросил Райдо, выдувая дым в окно и следя за тем, как витиеватые струйки рассеиваются в темноте.  
\- Райдо, ты прости меня, я не думал, что она тебе тоже понравилась.  
\- Не думал он, - упрямо таращился в темноту за окном Райдо.  
\- Не думал.   
\- А ты когда хоть раз о ком-нибудь, кроме себя, думал? - повернулся, наконец, к другу мечник.  
Генма вдруг серьезно посмотрел на Райдо.  
\- Слушай, я не то, что ты думаешь, она мне тоже очень понравилась. Я тебе клянусь, я никогда ее не трону, если она сама не захочет. Я даже не думал ничего такого. Что я, не понимаю, что ли… Я встречаться с ней хочу. По-настоящему.  
Райдо развернулся к нему и застыл, встретившись с ним взглядом. Глаза Ширануи были серьезны.  
\- Если ты ее обидишь, я тебе этого не прощу, - тихо бросил Райдо и отвернулся налить себе чаю.  
\- Райдо, ты ведь тоже здорово запал, да?  
\- Отвали, Ширануи.  
\- Запал.  
\- Отвали, говорю, по-хорошему.  
\- Я попробую с ней встретиться, ладно? Ты не обидишься? Ты ведь уже встретился с ней… Может, она мне тоже откажет.  
\- Кто тебе когда отказывал, - пробурчал Райдо в кружку с чаем, не поворачиваясь.  
\- Так и тебе никто никогда не отказывал, - весело сказал Генма.  
\- Сравнил тоже, - хмыкнул Райдо.  
\- Так ведь и мне такие же не отказывали-то, - вздохнул Генма очень печально.   
Райдо медленно к нему повернулся, посмотрел на него и расхохотался. Чай из кружки расплескался на водолазку, на пол.  
\- Ой, все, Генма, иди в жопу со своими философствованиями. Я спать пошел.  
\- Что, так просто сдашься?  
\- А что мне делать?  
\- А что она сказала?  
\- Не ходи, говорит, за мной больше. Я просто так не умею.  
\- Так докажи, что ты не просто так!  
\- Ну вот ты докажешь, а тогда, может, и я попробую.  
\- Э, брат! Тогда тебе ее придется у меня уводить. А я тебе этого просто так сделать не дам, - ехидно проговорил Генма.  
\- А это мы еще посмотрим, - хмыкнул Райдо, выплеснул остатки чая в раковину, сполоснул кружку и пошел к себе в комнату. Выяснение отношений с другом словно расставило все по местам. По крайней мере, это было честно. На душе стало немного легче.  
На следующий вечер Генма долго не возвращался. Райдо места себе не находил, рисуя в воображении картины, как тоненькое, хрупкое тело мечницы прижимается к гибкому, мускулистому телу Генмы, как его руки шарят по ее точеным плечам, спине, зарываются в волосы, и как она отвечает на его поцелуй в темноте у дома Гекко, под старой сакурой… Намиаши ходил, как медведь-шатун в клетке, меряя шагами маленькую кухню, топая от злости так, что посуда в шкафчике позвякивала. Он курил одну за одной, пил чай, снова курил.   
Наконец, дверь хлопнула. Райдо уселся за стол, сделал морду тяпкой и уткнулся в газету, попивая остывший чай.  
\- Что, как старый вахтер на складе, сидишь, под чаек газетки почитываешь? Тебе еще карамельку за щеку и очки на нос, - появился на пороге кухни донельзя довольный Генма.  
Райдо стиснул зубы, и при виде лучезарной улыбки друга сердце его сжалось, словно кто жесткой лапой ухватил.  
\- Зато ты, смотрю, доволен, как павиан в брачный период, - буркнул Райдо, глядя на него поверх газеты.  
\- Да уж куда как, - развел руками Генма. - Ладно, не бесись. Меня тоже по бороде пустили. Один-один, и два-ноль в пользу крошки Накано.   
Райдо, уже загнавший себя своим богатым воображением в депрессивные дебри, уставился на Генму.  
\- Давай, давай, радуйся. Спляши победный танец на моих поверженных костях! - Генма ухмылялся, как ни в чем не бывало.  
\- Что сказала?  
\- То же, что и тебе, и еще про то, что ей не нравятся такие раздолбаи, как я, и что я вообще не в ее вкусе, - беспечно ответил Генма. - По ходу, ты произвел на нее более благоприятное впечатление, тебе она, по крайней мере, такого не говорила. Ну что ж, придется разрабатывать план по захвату неприступной крепости Накано. Пиздец будет сложно… Но она того стоит. Будешь участвовать?  
\- Ты ебнулся, Ширануи?  
\- Не-а. Мы с тобой как братья. Что удивительного в том, что мы влюбились в одну и ту же девчонку? Только вот тебя я терять не хочу, как друга. Но и ее тоже. Давай по-честному. Вместе придумываем, как ее завоевать, а кого она выберет сама, значит судьба такая. Выберет тебя, ты для меня все равно братом останешься. А меня - тогда уж не обессудь, но я хочу, чтобы я тебе тоже братом остался. Только по-честному чтобы все было! Друг друга не подставлять, о прошлых похождениях не трепаться, слишком красиво не выставляться. Договорились?  
\- Договорились, - встал Райдо, отшвырнув газету.  
\- Ну, давай, давай, иди ко мне, крошка, - распахнул объятия Генма, ехидно скалясь.  
\- Сука! - бросил Райдо и сграбастал друга, хлопая его по спине.  
\- Еще какая! - радостно согласился Генма, так же похлопывая друга по плечу.  
Почти полгода вся Коноха потешалась над этой смешной войной, как два токуджо Ширануи и Намиаши брали приступом спец-джонина Накано.   
Где-то в середине осады, месяца через два с половиной, надо всей Конохой в самое романтическое время заката, с горы Хокаге, где обычно все влюбленные назначали свидания, летел полный бешенства голос:  
\- Оставьте вы меня в покое! ОБА!!! Видеть вас больше не могу! ДОСТАЛИ!!!  
А потом два токуджо с красными отпечатками пальцев на щеках, но все так же довольно улыбаясь, спускались с горы на потеху подоспевшим на вопли патрульным АНБУ. А на дозорной площадке резиденции Хокаге стоял Третий, хитро следя за спуском двух паршивцев, ехидно посмеиваясь и попыхивая трубкой. Чего уж Генма и Райдо такого вытворили, что довели Накано до белого каления, даже АНБУ не узнали, но осада не только не отступила, но усилилась.  
В ход пошла тяжелая артиллерия. Песни под окнами, периодически завершавшиеся вылитым ловкой и шустрой матушкой Накано тазом воды, метко запущенным руками братца Накано огрызком яблока, помидором или яйцом, или гневным криком соседа-мечника Гекко-сана. Расписанная брусчатка дороги с нежными признаниями. Букеты цветов на подоконнике, у входа и даже на крыше. Фейерверк в скверике, переполошивший Хьюг до такой степени, что двум токуджо пришлось по-серьезному делать ноги от мгновенно пришедших в боевую готовность носителей бьякугана. Пришпиленные кунаями и сенбонами записки и цветочки, конфеты и фрукты на энгаве - далеко не весь перечень безумств, совершаемых двумя взрослыми, уважаемыми спец-джонинами, впавшими в детство.  
Акасуро Дайске, капитан команды Накано, прошедший в свое время АНБУ, суровый джонин тридцати трех лет, здоровенный, темноволосый, с пучком на затылке и с длинными прядями, спускающимися вдоль лица на грудь в лучших традициях средневековых самураев, трижды грозился отловить засранцев и набить им морды, и дважды свое обещание выполнил. Два раза Генма и Райдо, морщась от боли, гоготали друг над другом, разглядывая свои разукрашенные тяжелой рукой Дайске физиономии.   
Трижды не унимавшиеся спец-джонины Намиаши и Ширануи сами набили морды спец-джонинам Инамо Масару и Сибару Цуёши, служившим в одной команде с Рюци и последовавшим примеру своего командира, правда, не столь успешно.  
В это же время спец-джонин Накано постоянно просила у Сандайме самую долгосрочную миссию, какие только бывают, и чтобы выполнять ее надо было хоть в Чае, хоть в Снегу, хоть у биджу под хвостами, лишь бы подальше от Конохи. И два спец-джонина Намиаши и Ширануи тут же выпрашивали себе такую же, там же, и желательно в одной команде с Накано. Втроем.   
Сандайме, искренне жалевший замученную настырными воздыхателями девчонку, мысленно хихикая стариковским скрипучим смешком, посылал двух словно обезумевших шиноби именно к биджу под хвосты. Ругался, просил, отчитывал, внушал, грозился натравить на них АНБУ или сдать их в отдел дознания на промывку мозгов, и даже один раз не выдержал и запустил в них хокажьей шляпой. Но два друга только блаженно улыбались и на все согласно кивали.   
Сначала все шиноби Конохи воспринимали это за шутку, игру, и искренне развлекались, следя за стремительным развитием событий. Потом кто-то пустил слух, что Накано чем-то обидела неразлучных друзей, и это было местью с их стороны. Но вскоре каждому шиноби в Конохе стало ясно, что заставляет этих двух парней вести себя, как невменяемых. Не было ни одного джонина или чунина, не сделавшего ставку, кто же первый ушатает Накано - Намиаши или Ширануи. И были даже такие, кто делал ставки, кого стерва Накано убьет раньше - мечника или медика.  
Теперь к двум очертеневшим парням прибавилась куча таких же больных на голову шиноби обоих полов, которые доставали Рюци при каждом удобном случае - кто с советами, как их отшить, кто с сочувствием, кто говорил - да выбери ты уже себе уже кого-нибудь, расписывая достоинства и преимущества одного перед другим.   
Надо отдать должное маленькой мечнице - она держалась превосходно. Боец из нее вышел отличный, оборона не сдавалась почти полгода, сначала просто игнорируя осаждающих, а затем достойно давая отпор то подставленным тазом с водой в том месте, где удобнее всего было перелезать через забор, то хитроумной ловушкой на ветке дерева напротив окна, куда друзья стали лазать после попадания в таз под забором, то подложенной собачьей какашкой, судя по размерам, одолженной у огромных инузучьих псов.   
Проснувшись однажды утром, Генма крикнул с кухни бреющемуся в ванной другу:  
\- Райдо! Мы наконец-то вступили в стадию переписки! Она благосклонно ответила на наше вчерашнее признание под ее окнами!   
\- И что нам пишут? - заинтересованно высунулся из ванной Райдо с намыленной физиономией и наполовину выбритой левой щекой.  
\- О, это просто «наш ответ Казекаге»!  
Под окнами их квартирки красовалось написанное мелом красивым почерком на брусчатке: «Мудаки!». Два спец-джонина счастливо улыбались, свесившись из окна и с умилением глядя на надпись на дороге.  
После очередных дифирамбов на брусчатке, прославляющих достоинства красавицы и умницы Накано на весь квартал мечников, на стене у двери в квартиру спец-джонинов появилась выполненная изящным мелким почерком надпись: «Здесь живут два долбоеба. При открытии дверей Намиаши – пнуть один раз, Шарануи – пнуть два раза».  
Генма потом долго угорал и говорил, что Райдо определенно нравится Рюци больше.  
Паршивка Накано, наверняка не без помощи своих подруг Анко и Куренай, расставляла хитроумнейшие ловушки, в которые, не смотря на всю предосторожность, два друга периодически попадались. Она методично возвращала им цветы и конфеты, да еще так, что они оказывались в руках мечника и медика в совершенно сомнительные моменты, позволяющие заподозрить двоих шиноби в неуставных отношениях нетрадиционной ориентации. Однако, в отличие от двоих ополоумевших шиноби, девушка не нападала сама, а лишь оборонялась в ответ на доставшее ее до печенок неуклюжее ухаживание. Но поскольку Ширануи обладал просто феерической фантазией, а Намиаши - адским упорством, их вылазки и атаки не прекращались ни на один день, если только они не были на миссиях, поэтому Накано приходилось предпринимать ответные маневры с таким же завидным постоянством и с не меньшей дерзостью и остроумием, и эта битва титанов грозилась перейти в затяжную войну.  
А потом Сандайме все-таки не выдержал набирающего обороты безобразия и отправил Накано с командой навести порядок в сложных взаимоотношениях между двумя кланами на остров О’узу.  
Команда Дайске отсутствовала полтора месяца, и за это время Райдо и Генма места себе не находили. Неизвестность и тревога за Рюци снедала их, но более всего их убивала скука и пустота: вошедшие в ритм постоянных вылазок и проказ, движимые одним желанием - завоевать внимание понравившейся девушки, они по инерции пробухали все три своих законных выходных, выпавших как раз на время ухода команды Дайске. В первый же вечер они подрались с АНБУ, затеяв свару в кабаке и втянув в нее еще семерых своих сотоварищей, где Аобе расколошматили очки. Это был великолепный мордобой без всяких техник и уж тем более без всяких правил - смачный, незлобивый, задорный и отменно спускающий пар. Еще два дня они вообще с трудом помнили, после чего четвертый день отпуска отлеживались, приходя в себя, в похмелье, тоске и неприкаянности. Сегодня им не нужно было придумывать что-то новое, замирать в предвкушении реакции Рюци, ловко обходить ее ловушки, чтобы не попасть в таз с водой, не словить чем-нибудь в лоб, не вляпаться в собачью какашку. И не проходилось ждать, что под их окнами появится какая-нибудь свежая надпись, сделанная ее рукой, или им в самый неподходящий момент попадет в руки вернувшийся букет цветов, который опять подставит их и заставит остальных шиноби ржать над ними.   
Друзья были рады любой миссии, чтобы отвлечься от грустных дум, и любому поводу появиться в Штабе, чтобы разочарованно узнать, что вестей от команды Дайске не приходило, а сама команда еще не вернулась.   
В середине ноября Генма возвращался домой из госпиталя. На последней миссии ему повредили плечо смазанным ядом клинком, и он все еще ходил на процедуры и периодически сдавал анализы, хотя чувствовал себя уже в полном порядке.   
Домой идти не хотелось, там сидел такой же тоскливый Райдо, заняться было абсолютно нечем, да и желания никакого не было, и даже мысль напиться совершенно не воодушевляла.  
В конце улицы навстречу топала вальяжная фигура тощего и уже, несмотря на младые годы, сутулого, но невероятно самим собой довольного Копирующего, неторопливо в своей манере направляющегося к Штабу.  
Поприветствовав друг друга при сближении, Хатаке поинтересовался:  
\- Как самочувствие? Отошел?  
\- Да нормально. Скорее бы уже на миссию какую отправили, а то залечат до смерти, - махнул рукой Генма, перекатывая во рту сенбон.  
\- Ну, так я тебе сейчас настроение подправлю, - хмыкнул Хатаке, ехидно глядя на приятеля одним глазом.   
\- Что? Зарплату повысили? - не слишком воодушевившись, поинтересовался Генма.  
\- Ма-а… Из-за такой ерунды я бы тебя и искать-то не стал, - ответил Хатаке.  
\- Да говори уже, не томи…  
\- Ну вот даже и не знаю, стоит ли теперь… У тебя все мысли только о деньгах… - откровенно глумился гений, сощурив видимый глаз в лучезарную щелочку.  
\- Не хочешь - не говори. Чего я с тобой тут время теряю?  
\- Да ладно, рога не включай. Я слышал кое от кого, кто сегодня на дальнем патруле был, что команда Дайске на подходе и меньше чем через час она будет в Конохе, - ухмыльнулся под маской Хатаке.  
Генма едва не взвился и тут же не рванул бодрой рысью к Штабу, но насмешливый ленивый голос Хатаке остановил его:  
\- Намиаши сказать? Или сам скажешь? У вас же вроде все по-честному и поровну?  
Генма поборол гаденькую мыслишку встретить Рюци одному, и ответил, разворачиваясь к дому:  
\- Я сам скажу.  
Через час зажатая в углу комнаты выдачи миссий и сдачи отчетов спец-джонин Накано Рюци, усталая, промокшая, с кругами под глазами, простывшим хриплым голосом орала под общий хохот находящихся в комнате чунинов, джонинов и напарников:  
\- Вашу мать!!! Опять вы за свое!!! Достали!!! Задолбали!!! Черти несносные!!! Я тоже скучала, кунай вам в задницу! ДА!!! Я буду с вами встречаться! С обоими! Только отвалите и дайте выспаться!!!


	6. Одна на двоих. Миссия

Наконец в Конохе воцарился покой. Никто больше не горланил под окнами, не пачкал стены и брусчатку, не лазал по ночам через забор и по деревьям, не пугал фейерверками нервных аристократов. Жизнь вошла в свою колею, и стало даже как-то скучно - безобразия прекратились, поглумиться было не над кем, даже и ставки-то не сделаешь - стало совершенно очевидно, что Накано не убьет никого, но она так никому и не отдала предпочтение.   
Теперь их можно было часто видеть в парке, в кафешках, на горе Хокаге. То Рюци благочинно шествовала за ручку со склоняющимся к ней с высоты своего роста Намиаши, и мечник, боясь дышать, осторожно сжимал в своей огромной ладони ее тонкую лапку. То ее уверенно обнимал за плечи Ширануи, болтая без умолку и заставляя ее смешливо прыскать в ладошку или громко хохотать. А то, бывало, и втроем прогуливались, не испытывая при этом никакого дискомфорта - по бокам два лучших друга, и посередине, взяв их под руки, маленькая мечница.   
Некие самые стойкие азартные шиноби все еще продолжали выдвигать свои предположения, кто же из двух закадычных друзей все-таки выйдет победителем, но время шло, и ничего не менялось.   
Однако, по мнению большинства шиноби, это было совершенно неправильно. Мужчины считали, что из-за какой-то востроносой тощей пигалицы, не стоит впадать в такие крайности. Они поговаривали между собой, что это глупо - вот так ходить втроем, и как так вообще можно - вдвоем встречаться с одной женщиной, причем добровольно. Находились и те, что уверенно утверждали - так нельзя, нужно же иметь гордость и чувство собственного достоинства! Правильно было бы послать бесстыжую капризную девчонку, похожую на встрепанного галчонка, подальше и прекратить этот фарс, и что хотя бы один из двух уважаемых шиноби должен был это сделать уже давно, а лучше, если бы это сделали оба. Женщины считали, что Накано зажралась, бессовестно пользуясь отношением двух далеко не самых последних мужчин Конохи. Что она потеряла честь и последний стыд, что так себя ведут только шлюхи, что она позорит звание куноичи и покрывает позором имена двух славных шиноби, да и как ей только не стыдно в глаза людям смотреть!  
А Рюци продолжала спокойно смотреть людям в глаза, и два славных шиноби Намиаши и Ширануи предлагали всем советчикам пойти поучить жену варить суп, нисколько не заботясь о сплетнях и косых взглядах. И никому во всей деревне даже в голову не приходило, что они трое даже ни разу еще не были близки.  
В один из дней Ширануи, Намиаши и Накано были вызваны к Хокаге. Трое спец-джонинов поднимались по ступеням, ожидая выволочки от старика и подозревая, что Третьему надоели сплетни и слухи, и он будет сейчас читать им морали. Однако старик Сарутоби, мудрый и не досужий до сплетен, нисколько не был озабочен моральным аспектом их отношений. Ему лишь требовались три шиноби, подходящие для определенной миссии. Разведка донесла, что в деревне, Скрытой в Траве, обнаружились концы похищенного из страны Водоворота еще во время Второй Мировой ценного архива со свитками запечатывающих техник. Тогда Водовороты были разрушены полностью, и архив долгое время считался уничтоженным, но вдруг всплыли сведения, что часть его уцелела. И сейчас за ним охотились практически все страны, только не знали, где его искать, собирая по крупицам любую информацию. Разведке Листа повезло больше. Естественно, Сарутоби не мог допустить, чтобы кто-то опередил Коноху. Сведения внешней разведки гласили, что в Траве не было шиноби такого уровня, чтобы использовать эти техники, и долгое время они просто тщательно скрывали похищенное сокровище. Однако, что-то изменилось во внутренней политике Травы, и они вдруг стали готовы за солидное вознаграждение продать уцелевшую часть архива. Естественно, они не кричали об этом на каждом углу, и предложение было тайно направлено лишь одному потенциальному покупателю - Орочимару-сама. Как стало известно, Змеиный Саннин должен был отправить совершить сделку одного из своих подчиненных, которому он доверял, поскольку самому ему было светиться в этом деле не с руки, чтобы не привлечь ненужного внимания. Посланцем был совсем юный мальчик, совершенно не вызывающий подозрений, и все держалось в строжайшей тайне, ставшей достоянием служб внешней разведки Конохи благодаря долгой и кропотливой работе под прикрытием. И теперь одна команда шиноби Листа должна была перехватить посланника, команде же Ширануи, Намиаши и Накано был дан приказ выступить в деревню, Скрытую в Траве для совершения сделки. Рюци была очень похожа на мальчика, которого должен был послать Орочимару, и легкий грим позволил бы ей не расходовать чакру для хенге, а Райдо и Генма должны были ее прикрывать и ожидать поблизости, готовые прийти на помощь. По стечению обстоятельств, Акасуро Дайске находился в госпитале с ранением, полученным на последней миссии, поэтому Сандайме для сопровождения Накано выбрал своих охранников.   
Вот так неожиданно они получили совместную миссию, которую шутливо выпрашивали у Сандайме полгода назад.   
Выход был назначен на рассвете.   
Вечером Райдо, уже принявший душ, вышел на кухню в обернутом вокруг бедер полотенце, вытирая другим, поменьше, мокрые волосы. Генма курил, сидя на подоконнике. На столе стояла небольшая бутылка саке.  
\- Ты чего, перед миссией пить собрался? - удивленно спросил друга Райдо.  
\- Что-то тревожно мне как-то, - ответил Генма.  
\- И что, это повод пить?  
\- Нет, конечно. Я просто хотел с тобой поговорить. И потом, чего тут пить-то, - ответил Генма, указав подбородком и сенбоном на маленькую бутылку.  
Райдо присел к столу, в ожидании уставившись на друга. Генма докурил, выбросил окурок в окно и присел напротив.  
Он молчал, словно не зная, с чего начать. Райдо его не торопил, закурив и давая другу возможность собраться с мыслями. Наконец, Генма начал:  
\- Слушай, вся наша затея с Рюци… Надо как-то менять ситуацию. Так дальше не может продолжаться.  
\- Я ждал, что ты рано или поздно это скажешь, - кивнул Райдо, - но ты видишь, Рюци не может сделать выбор. Она чудесная девочка, но мы сами виноваты - мы сами сделали все, чтобы она привязалась к нам обоим. Теперь заставлять ее делать выбор нечестно. И мы сами должны решить за нее.  
\- И что ты предлагаешь? Кинуть монетку и отдаться на волю жребия?  
\- Мы можем поступить и так. Но будет ли согласна с этим жребием Рюци? - пожал плечищами Райдо.  
\- Я понимаю, - кивнул Генма, - и понимаю то, что и нам самим принять этот жребий будет не так-то просто. Я бы хотел отказаться от нее ради тебя, но, боюсь, у меня не хватит на это воли.  
\- Но ты же прекрасно понимаешь, что я не смогу принять от тебя этот дар, потому что я буду знать, что ты страдаешь, видя нас вместе. Ты думаешь, я смогу быть счастлив в этом случае? Да и Рюци тоже вряд ли будет безмятежно счастлива.  
\- Я мог бы съехать с квартиры и жить отдельно от вас, чтобы не мозолить вам глаза, - потер подбородок Генма.  
\- Наливай, - сказал Райдо. Действительно, без бутылки этот разговор вести было трудно.   
Генма послушно разлил саке в чашечки. Они молча выпили.  
\- Это не исправит положения, - произнес Райдо. - Я не буду видеть, как ты страдаешь, но я буду это знать. И даже ради самой прекрасной женщины я не готов потерять лучшего друга.   
\- Но и ради лучшего друга ты не готов потерять любимую женщину, - вздохнул Генма.  
\- И ты не готов потерять ее. И я бы тоже хотел ради тебя отказаться от нее и съехать с квартиры, но вряд ли сумею. И ты, как и я, тоже не сможешь принять это.  
\- Да, - кивнул Генма.  
\- И что тогда делать?  
\- Отказаться от нее обоим? - потерянно выдохнул Генма, уведя глаза в сторону.   
\- А сможем? - невесело ухмыльнулся Райдо.   
\- Не сможем, - вздохнул Генма, - И кто мы будем после этого? Сами ее доставали больше полугода, а теперь что? Она ведь не хотела ни одного из нас. Мы ее, считай, измором взяли.  
Они снова выпили по маленькой чашечке.  
\- Но ведь все равно дальше так продолжаться не может. И если никто из нас не в состоянии отказаться или сделать выбор, значит, ситуацию надо раскачать, - предложил Генма.  
\- Каким, интересно, образом?  
\- Черт, Райдо, ты меня, конечно, будешь считать мудаком, но другого выхода я не вижу, - хлопнул ладонями по коленям Генма и решительно продолжил:  
\- Мы не можем потерять любимую, мы не можем потерять друга, тогда надо развивать события дальше. Любые отношения рано или поздно должны перейти в стадию близости. Пусть это случится так же, как и с первыми свиданиями - пусть Рюци попробует с каждым из нас по очереди. Возможно, именно тогда она и сможет выбрать.  
\- Ты опять полагаешься на то, что она разрешит ту ситуацию, которую заварили мы и в которую ее втравили, - покачал головой Райдо. - У женщин это немного по-другому, знаешь ли. Мы, мужики, можем заняться с женщиной сексом и уже после понять, что хотим быть с ней не только ради секса. Женщина же занимается сексом с мужчиной тогда, когда она уже поняла, что хочет быть с ним. Я имею в виду тех женщин, которые ищут не развлечения, а серьезных отношений. И если она займется любовью с каждым из нас, это лишь будет означать только одно - она принимает нас обоих, она готова быть с нами обоими, и уже после этого ей выбора уже точно не сделать.  
\- Черт… - почесал макушку Генма. - Хорошо. Пусть так. Но если она, как ты считаешь, готова принять нас обоих, готовы ли мы к этому? Сможем ли мы делить ее друг с другом?  
\- Мы сами загнали ситуацию в тупик. У нас нет выбора. Я люблю ее. Ты любишь ее. Мы не можем потерять ее или потерять свою дружбу. И даже если мы пожертвовали бы собой друг ради друга, ни один из нас не готов принять эту жертву. А здесь только два выхода - или быть втроем, или расстаться всем. Последний вариант не рассматривается. Тогда остается один. И ради нее, и ради тебя я готов пойти по этому пути. Я готов делить с тобой любовь очень дорогого мне человека, потому что ты для меня тоже очень дорогой человек. Дороже вас двоих у меня никого нет. И это в любом случае лучше, чем потерять либо тебя, либо Рюци, - твердо вымолвил Райдо, одним глотком выпив чашку и стукнув ею о столешницу.  
\- Согласен, - кивнул Генма, и так же, не смакуя, жахнул свою чашку. - Вопрос только в том, согласится ли Рюци?  
\- А чтобы это узнать, нужно с ней об этом поговорить. Только не грузить ее на миссии. Побереги ее нервы до возвращения. Иначе может случиться непоправимое.  
\- Да. Идем спать. Уже скоро вставать, - кивнул Генма, выбрасывая бутылочку из под саке и споласкивая чашечки.  
На рассвете два отряда вышли из ворот Конохи.   
Миссия была благополучно выполнена. Посланник Орочимару был взят, допрошен мощными техниками отдела дознания прямо на месте, все тайные опознавательные знаки, пароли и тонкости процедуры сделки были выведаны и переданы Рюци. В деревне, Скрытой в Траве, ничего не заподозрили, встретив посланника, опознав его по фотографии и получив от него все пароли. Архив был получен и оплачен изъятыми у посланника деньгами Орочимару, все прошло без сучка и задоринки, не считая двух томительных часов ожидания, которые провели в напряжении и тревоге два спец-джонина, пока не вернулась все так же загримированная под мальчика Рюци, за спиной которой в вещмешке покоилась ценная ноша.  
С легкой душой они возвращались домой и, уже при пересечении границы с Огнем, они нарвались на отряд шиноби без опознавательных знаков. Это не было похоже на погоню из Травы, да и Орочимару еще не должен был узнать о сорванной сделке, если только хитрый саннин не отправил следом за своим посланником скрытое сопровождение. Они могли увидеть поимку мальчишки, но не вступать в бой из-за неравных сил, однако вполне могли отследить команду, сопровождающую Рюци, чтобы потом просто забрать свое.  
Бой начался стремительно. Техники наталкивались на техники. Тактика сразу оказалась навязана противником из-за численного превосходства. Троих шиноби Конохи разделили, и каждому пришлось сражаться за себя. Мокрые от Суйтона и грязные от поднятой Дотоном пылищи, отплевываясь и промаргивая слезящиеся от Катона глаза, противники молниеносно реагировали на выпады друг друга, отражая атаки и пытаясь атаковать в ответ. Чакра таяла.  
При Рюци был только вакидзаси плененного мальчишки, и ей пришлось ввязаться в ближний бой. Райдо, потрепанный, чумазый и мокрый, тоже уже схватился за свой черный клинок редкой ковки. Генма был в лучшем положении - со своими дистанционными воздушными техниками он все еще мог держать противника на расстоянии.   
Однако, отражая удары, все трое успевали отслеживать перемещения своих напарников, и первым к Рюци сумел прорваться Райдо. Встав к ней спина к спине, он тут же укрепил их положение, не позволяя большему количеству противника атаковать их, и если раньше на каждого приходилось несколько человек, то теперь такое же количество делилось на двоих. Генма, боец дальних дистанций, постоянно отходя и меняя позицию, успешно атаковал окружавших мечников вражеских шиноби. Он применял свои техники, не позволяя остальным прийти на подмогу прорвавшимся к Райдо и Рюци врагам, но он не мог помочь своим, не зацепив техникой и их самих в этой сверкающей и звенящей клинками каше.   
Численный перевес был на стороне противника несмотря даже на то, что трупов и раненых на месте сражения становилось все больше. Отчаянно раскидывая техниками Фуутона врагов, Генма не мог не отметить, как слаженно работали клинками Райдо и Рюци в паре.   
Однако это не могло продолжаться бесконечно. Чакра истощилась, Рюци и Райдо выдыхались, положить всех нападавших не представлялось возможным, несмотря на то, что количество атакующих значительно уменьшилось. Райдо был уже несколько раз порезан, и хотя ранения не были серьезными, уходящая кровь отнимала силы, а боль мешала движениям.  
Слух Генмы пронзил резкий, злой, хриплый на выдохе вскрик боли. Рюци, схватившись рукой за грудь, продолжала сражаться, но из угла ее рта уже стекала струйка крови. «Ранена!» - дернулось внутри острой болью. Райдо тоже это понял, и, не имея возможности обернуться, лишь прижался к ней спиной. Рюци медленно осела на колени, все еще пытаясь держать перед собой клинок, и Райдо встал почти над ней, прикрывая ее собой, все так же сосредоточенно, хладнокровно и точно разя своим, не дающим сверкающих бликов, черным окровавленным Кокуто. Теперь его спина оказалась открытой, а сидящая между его расставленных ног Рюци не давала ему возможности маневра. Генма отчаянно бросился на прорыв.   
Оказавшись уже рядом, он краем глаза увидел падающего шиноби с перерубленными ногами - Рюци и с нижней позиции пыталась достать противника.  
Генма встал спина к спине с Райдо, так же закрывая собой оказавшуюся под ними Рюци.   
\- Генма, уноси архив, мы их задержим, - подала голос Рюци, стараясь стащить с плеч вещмешок.   
Генма был пока единственным, кто не получил ни одного ранения, и он мог уйти быстро. Но смысла в этом не было, поскольку всех задержать напарники не смогут, и несколько человек все равно бросятся в погоню за Генмой. Сможет ли он с ними справиться в одиночку, сейчас в его состоянии почти опустошенной чакры, уже было большим вопросом, а груз был слишком ценным, чтобы так рисковать.  
Уходить одному нельзя. Уйти всем невозможно. Генма лихорадочно соображал, что делать, и выбрать оптимальный вариант мешали постоянно вспыхивающие мысли о том, что Рюци ранена, ей необходима помощь, что уходят драгоценные минуты, и что его лучший друг тоже нуждается в помощи.   
\- Райдо, перемещаемся! - крикнул Генма.  
\- Чакры не хватит, - буркнул Райдо, тяжело дыша и продолжая отбиваться.  
\- Вам их не задержать, и мне при отходе не оторваться. Нет смысла. Мы просто все сдохнем и просрем груз, - возразил Генма, отбиваясь подхваченным мечом Рюци.  
\- Понял, - ответил Райдо без дальнейших споров.   
Попытаться было необходимо - иного выхода нет. В любом случае - либо попытка потерпит фиаско, либо они не станут этого делать вовсе - результат будет тот же. Но если получится…  
\- До двадцать седьмого квадрата дотянем? - спросил с каким-то отчаянным азартом Генма.  
\- Должны. Дальше вряд ли, - ответил Райдо, понимая, к чему клонит друг - двадцать седьмой квадрат был совсем рядом, и у ручья в скале есть пещера, где можно передохнуть и привести себя в порядок, пока противник будет соображать, где их искать.   
Райдо, не отводя глаз от противника, держа наготове Кокуто, протянул за спину и вниз руку к Рюци. Она вцепилась, и Райдо рывком поднял ее на ноги. Рюци охнула, стиснула зубы и удержалась на ногах.  
\- Держись за нас, ты будешь связующим звеном, - скомандовал Райдо.   
Рюци обхватила обоих шиноби за талии, крепко прижимая их к себе руками, насколько хватало сил.  
\- Я - левая! - бросил Генма, заводя левую руку за спину. Складывать печати обеими руками было сейчас непозволительной роскошью - противник не стал бы дожидаться ее завершения. Да и чакры одного действительно могло не хватить. Райдо мгновенно перебросил Кокуто в левую руку, поскольку одинаково хорошо владел обеими, как и любой кэндока, тогда как Генма, не будучи профессиональным мечником, не рискнул сражаться левой рукой. Райдо так же протянул Генме за спину освободившуюся правую руку. Скрестив руки, оба шиноби вместе, не глядя, сложили печать перемещения.   
Сцепленные в неудобной позе, все трое свалились в траву в нескольких метрах от скрытого в листве входа в скальную трещину за два километра от места сражения. Рюци сипло выдохнула от удара о землю, выплескивая изо рта кровяные брызги. Едва сдерживая стон, она повернула голову и сплюнула сгусток в траву.  
\- Блядь, получилось! - удивленно воскликнул Генма, осторожно помогая Рюци сесть.   
\- Давай в пещеру, нельзя тут следы оставлять, - бросил Райдо, поднимая Рюци на руки.  
Пока Райдо перевязывал себя, Генма занимался раной Рюци. Рана была хреновая, гемоторакс был налицо - в нижней части поврежденного легкого начала скапливаться кровь. Генма повернул Рюци на бок, позволяя крови максимально вытечь и раны. Рюци молчала, сжав посиневшие губы, тяжело дыша и прекрасно понимая, что с ней.   
Райдо, наконец закончив с собой, присел рядом на корточки, с тревогой глядя исподлобья то на Рюци, то на Генму. Ширануи, не обращая на него внимания, сосредоточенно вколол Рюци в бедро прямо через ткань мальчишеских хакама три разных шприц-тюбика, потом перевернул ее на спину и, отрезав кунаем от вещмешка кусок непромокаемой ткани, заклеил рану, чтобы не попадал воздух. Перевязав Рюци, Генма сосредоточил в руках остатки чакры, и приложил светящиеся зеленоватым светом ладони к ране.  
\- Не надо, - глухо проговорила Рюци, - у тебя чакры и так не осталось.   
\- Тихо, - приказал Генма, продолжая заниматься своим делом.  
\- Генма, возьми свитки и двигай в Коноху. Сейчас у тебя есть все шансы оторваться и дойти. Пришлешь нам подмогу.  
\- Я сказал - тихо, - снова буркнул медик.  
\- Генма, если ты сейчас потратишь всю чакру, ты станешь таким же беспомощным, и мы все трое зависнем здесь, в любой момент рискуя, что нас найдут. Мы не можем позволить, чтобы архив попал в чужие руки, - простонала Рюци.  
\- Я знаю. Сейчас мы уйдем вместе, - упрямо ответил Генма.  
\- Она права, - вмешался Райдо, - мы не можем так глупо рисковать архивом.   
\- Мы не можем так глупо рисковать ею, - в ответ бросил на него пронзительный взгляд Ширануи.  
\- Генма, главное - миссия, - хрипло и сердито произнесла Рюци, закашлявшись кровью.  
\- Замолчи! Лежи и молчи. Райдо, ты бери архив и иди в Коноху. Сейчас ты все равно ей ничем не сможешь помочь, а у меня еще осталось немного чакры. И если что, я смогу как-то поправить положение, - не глядя на Райдо, предложил Генма. Свечение его рук становилось все бледнее, а дыхание тяжелее.  
\- Я со своей раненой ногой буду тащиться намного дольше, чем ты, а нужно добраться до Конохи как можно быстрее, чтобы отправить сюда медиков, - возразил Райдо.   
\- Ширануи, ты сейчас сольешь всю чакру и завалишься рядом со мной! - рыкнула Рюци на Генму, плюясь кровавыми пузырями.  
\- Блядь, какие же вы оба нудные! - простонал с досадой Генма и вдруг настороженно поднял голову.  
\- Все, время упущено, - обреченно произнес он. - Быстро они…  
\- Не ссы, Ширануи. Теперь у тебя все равно нет выбора, - зло ухмыльнулся Райдо, тоже почуяв приближение погони. - Бери Рюци и архив, и выходите через расщелину с другой стороны скалы. Я задержу их, не так уж много их и осталось.   
\- Райдо, - выдохнул Генма, встретившись глазами с другом.   
Райдо подмигнул ему с каким-то отчаянно-обреченным весельем во взгляде, доставая Кокуто из ножен:  
\- Давай, не тяни кота за яйца! Я догоню.  
\- Райдо, ты… - распахнула полные боли и тревоги глаза Рюци.  
\- Ничего не бойся, маленькая. Я догоню, я обещаю, - мягко ответил Райдо, склоняясь к ней, на мгновение потеплевшим взглядом окинув ее лицо, осторожно провел пальцами по ее заляпанной кровью щеке, быстро, словно воруя, коснулся губами ее окровавленных губ и, слизывая ее кровь со своего рта, бросил:  
\- Пошли!  
Генме совершенно не понравилось это нездоровое веселье в глазах друга, но выбора не было. Он забросил за спину вещмешок, поднял Рюци на руки и, бросив последний взгляд на Райдо и получив в ответ кивок, собрался с силами и скользнул в темноту расщелины.  
Пока он вместе с Рюци пробирался по узкому проходу к светлевшему впереди пятну выхода, Райдо быстро прилеплял на шероховатые каменные стены пещеры взрывные печати.  
\- Генма, донеси ее живой, пожалуйста, - почти беззвучно шептал он, слыша приближающихся противников, - и архив этот гребаный тоже.   
Как чужие шиноби нашли пещеру? Да, они могли сразу переместиться следом, но в любом случае не могли оказаться в том же месте даже по следу чакры. А небольшое расстояние уже давало шанс остаться незамеченными. Каменные стены пещеры гасили чакру, да и слишком мало ее уже у всех троих оставалось. Пещера была надежно скрыта в скале, а вход - в листве непролазного кустарника. Если не знаешь местность, то найти невозможно. Это была территория Огня, исследованная и хоженая вдоль и поперек своими из Листа. Противник не знал о замаскированной пещере. Не мог знать. Хотя…   
Перед глазами Райдо всплыла картина, как Рюци, упав, захлебнулась кровью, разбрызгивая ее в резком выдохе по лицу, на хаори, на траву, и как она потом сплевывает… Вот оно. Они нашли их по ее крови, по следу чакры в ней… У них, должно быть, отличный поисковик… Впрочем, теперь это не имело никакого значения.  
Райдо не имеет права выпустить отсюда ни одного. Генма должен уйти, и за ним не должно быть никакого хвоста. Ширануи не сможет уже сражаться, и тогда он погибнет, и погибнет Рюци, и архив будет утерян, а миссия провалена.  
Шелест быстрых шагов под низким каменным сводом был уже близко.  
Чтобы в пещеру через узкий вход вошли все, придется сначала драться на мечах, подпустить их максимально близко. Нужно продержаться, пока последний не окажется внутри скалы.  
\- Ребята, доживите и долюбите за меня. У вас все должно получиться, - пробормотал Райдо и, стиснув зубы от боли в раненой ноге и плече, принял боевую стойку.  
Генма уже успел уйти на достаточное расстояние, когда вдалеке ухнул тягучий, заглушенный стенами скалы взрыв. Эхо обваливающихся камней погасло, раздробилось и затерялось в лесу среди крон деревьев.  
\- Райдо! - сдавленно просипела Рюци, обливая кровью изо рта жилет Генмы, стискивая пальцы на его плечах. - Райдо! Райдо…   
Она всхлипывала, давясь слезами и кровью, и Генма сбился с шага.   
Друг, единственный, всегда и все понимающий, с самого детства, родной, словно брат… Самый близкий, ближе не бывает… Он не мог, он не должен был! Не сейчас, не так быстро, не так глупо…   
Глаза застилала мутная пелена непролитых слез. Очень хотелось заорать, громко, протяжно, выплеснуть все из себя, остановиться, пинать стволы деревьев, избивать из кулаками, пока костяшки не размозжатся в кровь, упасть на землю, прижаться к ней щекой, стиснув в пальцах пучок травы, вырвать его с корнем, и еще, и еще… Разрушить, разорвать все вокруг… Но в спину билось сердце Рюци, его Рюци, теперь только его… Оно билось, гоняя уходящую кровь, пока еще сопротивлялось, но, усталое, готово было вот-вот бросить попытки к сопротивлению. Ширануи, злобно зарычав, стиснул зубы и прибавил ходу.   
Рюци дотянула. Маленькая тонкая девушка оказалась на редкость выносливой. Передав ее в руки медиков, Генме уже было все равно, что будут делать с ним самим, но он требовал срочно хоть кого-нибудь из начальства. Пришел Ибики, Генма сдал ему ценный вещмешок, рассказал все подробности миссии и попросил, чтобы немедленно отправили отряд на место взрыва. Ширануи понимал, что надеяться не на что, но все равно где-то глубоко что-то царапалось, какая-то глупая надежда - а вдруг? Не было ощущения пустоты, была тревога, было чувство чего-то незаконченного, что-то ныло и не давало просто прочувствовать горе потери, что-то мешало и тянуло куда-то.  
Через день Генма уже был на ногах.   
Он сидел рядом с Рюци. Мечница выглядела вполне отдохнувшей, ее состояние уже не внушало никакого опасения, и вскоре она могла бы уже встать на ноги. Ранение ее было смертельно опасным, если не оказать вовремя помощь, но при своевременном лечении оно переносилось уже как обычный перелом ребер.  
Генма, пытаясь справиться со своей болью от потери друга, со своими странными ощущениями тревоги, не дающими ему покоя, постоянно прикасался к Рюци, целовал и осторожно гладил, словно ища в ней нечто, что могло успокоить его. Она выжила, она была рядом, с ним, это было так здорово, но ее пустые глаза, вымученная улыбка, слабые ответные поцелуи и какие-то отрешенные прикосновения не приносили облегчения. И Генма, как бы ни старался ее утешить и приласкать, понимал, что тоже не может дать ей того же облегчения. Они были втроем, теперь их осталось двое, но третий все равно незримой тенью был между ними, над ними, рядом. Его не хватало, черт возьми, так не хватало!   
Райдо нашли живым. Как он умудрился в последнее мгновение метнуться в расщелину, куда ушел Генма, непонятно. Вероятно, он думал лишь о том, что если кто-то после взрыва останется в живых, он должен будет его остановить. Останавливать было некого, и Райдо сумел выползти почти к самому выходу. Там силы покинули его, там его и нашел высланный Ибики отряд, истекающего кровью, обгоревшего, с оплывшим, обожженным лицом.   
Генма был счастлив. Сейчас он мог сказать это твердо. Даже когда увидел, в каком состоянии Намиаши. Это было уже не важно. Друг был жив, а остальное не имело значения. Генма знал, что если Райдо выдержал все это и дождался помощи, он выдержит и все остальное. Его поставят на ноги, Генма сам сделает все для этого.   
Когда он увидел глаза Рюци после того, как сказал ей о том, что Райдо жив и лежит сейчас в одной из палат, счастье стало абсолютным, полным и безмятежным. Она улыбалась, улыбалась так, как, Генма боялся, уже не сможет никогда. Ее глаза сияли, а потом потекли прозрачным облегчением, выливая из себя всю боль. Он целовал ее, собирая губами огромные соленые слезы, и Рюци, запустив пальцы в его волосы на затылке, прижимаясь к нему, улыбалась, прикрыв глаза и позволяя литься слезам, словно была сейчас где-то в другом месте. Возможно, рядом с Райдо.  
Генма метался между палатой Рюци и палатой Райдо, помогая врачам, практически поселившись в госпитале. Райдо выбирался тяжело. Заколотый обезболивающим, он почти ничего не соображал, на вопросы отвечал только «да» и «нет», с трудом ворочая языком. Врачи опасались, что левый глаз не будет видеть, огромный ожог мок и причинял мечнику адскую боль. Но Райдо все же выбирался.   
\- Райдо, ты должен, - бормотал Генма, обрабатывая чакрой струпья начавшего подсыхать верхнего слоя.   
\- Не ссы, Генма, должен - значит, сделаю, - хрипло выдавил Райдо.   
Генма, услышав первые осмысленные слова друга, почувствовал, как улыбка его растянулась от уха до уха.  
\- Давай, братишка, давай… - улыбаясь, продолжил свою работу Генма.  
Еще через день Рюци, поддерживаемая под локоть Генмой, пришла в палату Райдо. Намиаши, повернув голову на звук открываемой двери, озарился было счастливой улыбкой, но обожженная левая щека натянула едва начавший подсыхать ожог, и Райдо зашипел от боли сквозь зубы.  
\- Райдо! - качнулась к нему Рюци и опустилась рядом с ним на кровать, осторожно склоняясь. Первым порывом было обнять его, прижаться, но руки ее растерянно задрожали перед лицом Райдо, не зная, как коснуться, чтобы не причинить боль.   
\- Райдо… - прошептала она, и слезы снова покатились по ее щекам.   
\- Ну чего ты, маленькая, - смущенно пробормотал мечник, осторожно обняв ее здоровой рукой и привлекая к себе.   
Мокрое от слез лицо Рюци уткнулось ему за ухо нетронутой ожогом стороны, и сбившееся дыхание овеяло шею. Райдо запустил пальцы в ее короткие, по-мальчишески непослушные вихры на затылке, прижимая ее голову к своему плечу.  
\- Все хорошо, не плачь! Все хорошо, - приговаривал он, коснувшись углом рта ее виска, чувствуя, что теперь точно все будет хорошо.   
Генма присел рядом и, улыбаясь, смотрел на них, положив одну ладонь на спину Рюци, а вторую на бедро Райдо. Они снова были втроем, и даже смерть на этот раз не решилась разлучить их.  
Дни шли за днями, складываясь в недели. Рюци давно выписали из госпиталя, и Райдо упрямо шел на поправку. И в один из дней, когда Райдо уже мог удобно сидеть в постели, откинувшись на подбитую под спину подушку, Генма вдруг решился завести разговор о решении, принятом двумя шиноби перед выходом на миссию.   
Генма сидел на кровати в ногах Райдо. Рюци, выбросив вчерашние цветы из стакана, поставила туда свежие, расправляя лепестки. Она каждый день приносила свежие цветы, и Райдо всякий раз смущенно бубнил, что он не девушка, и каждый раз с плохо скрываемым удовольствием следил, как ее тонкие пальчики расправляли нежные лепестки принесенных с любовью для него цветов.  
Генма переглянулся с Райдо и проговорил:  
\- Рюци, иди сюда. Нужно поговорить.  
Рюци, слегка недоуменно вздернув бровь, оставила цветы в покое и присела на кровать напротив Генмы, под бок Райдо. Генма взял ее узкую прохладную ладонь в свои, и Райдо последовал его примеру, осторожно сжав между своих крупных, мозолистых ладоней пальцы мечницы.  
\- Ребята, вы меня пугаете, - нервно хихикнув, произнесла Накано, переводя взгляд то на одного, то на другого шиноби.  
\- Рюци, ты знаешь, что мы оба любим тебя. И ты знаешь, что каждому из нас будет очень нелегко уступить тебя другому. И ни один из нас не готов отказаться от тебя. Но ты ведь тоже понимаешь, что дальше так продолжаться не может, - начал Генма.  
Брови Накано медленно поползли вверх, но она промолчала, ожидая продолжения, лишь взгляд ее стал несколько настороженным.  
\- Поэтому мы хотим тебя спросить, можешь ли ты сама сейчас решить, с кем из нас ты хочешь быть?  
Рюци закусила губу и опустила глаза. Райдо и Генма с напряжением следили за ее размышлениями. Несколько мгновений она молчала, раздумывая, затем решительно подняла взгляд и виновато произнесла:  
\- Нет.  
И вдруг увидела в глазах своих любимых облегчение. Она удивленно смотрела на них, летая взглядом от янтарных лучистых глаз Генмы к темным серьезным глазам Райдо, и видела, как расслабленно расходятся сведенные брови, как светлеет взгляд и на губах появляются улыбки. Два взгляда ласкали ее теплом легко, радостно, и пришло понимание - оба молодых шиноби все уже давно решили для себя и за нее, и они ждали от нее именно этого ответа. И хотя была договоренность, что Рюци должна сравнить и выбрать, они боялись, что рано или поздно она этот выбор все-таки сделает. Выбор в пользу кого-то одного, и тогда первый получает любимую, но, скорее всего, теряет друга, а второй теряет все. Сейчас же, вновь убедившись, что Рюци так и не смогла выбрать, два лучших друга поняли, что ни один из них не был в ее глазах лучше, а другой хуже. Они были для нее одинаково дороги и близки. С этим ничего нельзя было сделать, но одновременно, именно это и радовало.  
Рюци недоверчиво смотрела на них, и Генма снова заговорил:  
\- Рюци, ты любишь нас?  
\- Да, - не раздумывая, ответила мечница. Уж в этом она не сомневалась точно.  
\- Тогда, наверное, хватит ходить за ручку и смешить всю Коноху. Мы все-таки не дети. Мы хотим, чтобы ты переехала к нам. Мы решили, что другого выхода нет. Раз уж так случилось, и в этом больше нашей вины, и раз уж нам хорошо всем вместе, мы приняли решение - мы должны жить вместе, пора переводить наши отношения на качественно иной уровень.  
Глаза Рюци, прекрасные синие глаза, комично вытаращились и медленно поползли на лоб, и Райдо, забеспокоившись, что она сейчас обоим без дальнейших разговоров выпишет миссию ранга S - отсосать Орочимару, быстро заговорил:  
\- Милая, я понимаю, что для тебя это звучит дико, нам тоже нелегко это далось, но это единственное правильное решение. Мы даже решили, что тебе, конечно, будет трудно принять это, и если ты к нам переедешь, это не значит, что мы оба… ну, в общем, не с обоими сразу, ну… сначала по очереди…  
Чем быстрее он говорил, тем быстрее мысли его, несущиеся сейчас в паническом галопе, опережали слова, и тем больше он осознавал, что несет чушь.  
\- Ребят, простите, но вы с ума сошли, - выдавила Рюци, пытаясь высвободить свои пальцы из их рук.   
\- Возможно. Но это лишь потому, что мы любим тебя настолько, что в этой ситуации невозможно пойти по иному пути, - вцепился в ее пальцы Генма, не позволяя вырваться. - Ты ведь тоже любишь. Ты сможешь отказаться от одного из нас и остаться с другим?  
\- Нет... не знаю... наверное, не могу, - потерянно ответила Рюци, опустив глаза, и скулы ее порозовели от смущения.  
\- И мы не можем от тебя отказаться. Тогда у нас нет другого выхода!  
\- Но это же неправильно, - почти шепотом, с каким-то благоговейным ужасом пробормотала Рюци, вскинув на него растерянный взгляд.  
\- Что тогда, по-твоему, правильно? - отчаянно спросил Генма, заглядывая в ее испуганные глаза.  
Рюци снова опустила взгляд, помолчала, сглотнула, и, не поднимая глаз, каким-то не своим, глухим голосом проговорила:  
\- Я не знаю. Я безмерно благодарна вам обоим за то, что вы вошли в мою жизнь и принесли с собой столько… счастья. Я понимаю, что выбрав одного из вас, я обижу другого. Но таких друзей, как вы, нельзя разделять, и я не хочу становиться тому причиной, я не имею права… И я не могу выбрать одного и отказаться от другого. Вы слишком разные, и вы слишком дороги мне оба… Поэтому, наверное, правильным будет всем нам расстаться.  
\- Почему?! - едва не взвыл Генма, дернув ее за руку.  
\- Потому, что… неприлично быть настолько счастливой… Я не заслуживаю этого… И это неправильно, что сердца двух самых лучших парней Конохи будут принадлежать мне одной. Неправильно… - голос Рюци потух к концу фразы настолько, что Генме и Райдо пришлось с трудом вслушиваться, чтобы понять, о чем она говорит.  
\- И пусть! Какая, к биджу, разница! - отчаянно воскликнул Райдо. - А расставаться, добровольно отказываясь от счастья, и всем стать несчастными - правильно?!  
\- Но вы же сами не сможете жить в такой ситуации! Вы сами начнете делить меня, любое мое действие по отношению к вам вы будете рассматривать, кому досталось больше внимания и ласки, на кого чаще сержусь, вы начнете ревновать и обижаться, и я стану причиной того, что два лучших друга рассорятся из-за какой-то девчонки! Я не хочу этого, я этого не стою. И ваши имена опять начнут трепать все кому не лень. И мое тем более. Могу себе представить, что начнут болтать в Конохе…   
\- Да вот это последнее, что меня волнует в этой жизни, что там начнут болтать! - рыкнул Райдо. - У меня хватит сил заткнуть глотку любому, кто посмеет произнести твое имя неуважительно!  
\- А что будут говорить про нас - нам насрать с горы Хокаге, - поддержал друга Генма, - Я вообще могу с этой самой горы проорать на всю Коноху, что мы любим тебя и живем втроем, и пусть думают, что хотят.  
\- Вы просто чокнутые, больные на всю голову… - тихо произнесла Рюци. - Но именно за это я и люблю вас… Но то, что вы предлагаете, это… это… Простите. Мне надо побыть одной.  
Она аккуратно освободила руки и поднялась. Окинув обоих шиноби странным, каким-то обреченным взглядом, она направилась к двери.  
\- Рюци! - крикнул вдогонку Генма. Рюци на мгновение остановилась, не поворачиваясь, и Райдо увидел, как на ее спине напряженно выступили острые лопатки.  
\- Подожди, я провожу тебя, - вскочил Генма, но Рюци, все так же не оборачиваясь, покачала головой и произнесла:  
\- Пожалуйста, Генма, не сейчас…  
Дверь за ней тихо закрылась.  
Райдо обессилено откинулся на подушки, закрыв глаза. Его руки все еще хранили тепло тонких любимых пальцев.  
Генма снова опустился на кровать рядом с другом, потом потрепал его по колену и бодро произнес:  
\- Ну что ж, дружище, начнем все сначала. Давай, поправляйся скорее. Вставай на ноги, и мы вспомним все наши осадные планы. Она сдастся. Поверь мне. Я думаю, она так и не смогла выбрать именно потому, что любит и тебя, и меня. И именно потому, что любит, она и не может решиться на это. Она не о себе думает, а о нас - она не хочет становиться причиной дележки и соперничества между нами, и готова отказаться от нас, лишь бы не разбить нашу с тобой дружбу. А раз любит, ей будет так же тяжело без нас, как и нам без нее. И когда мы ее зажмем в угол, как тогда, после их миссии на О’узу, она поймет, как по нам скучала!  
\- Дурак ты, прости господи, - вздохнул Райдо. - Просто у нее строгое воспитание и понятие чести еще не растеряно.  
\- Дурак, согласен. Но я ведь в тот раз не ошибся! И к черту воспитание! Перевоспитаем! Нельзя же из-за каких-то клановых предрассудков лишать себя возможности быть счастливой? - возмущенно возразил Генма.  
\- Пиздишь много, вот что я тебе скажу, - устало произнес Райдо, опустив веки. - Ладно, ты иди, отдохни немного, ты и так тут все время около меня торчишь. И я поспать попробую.  
\- Райдо, давай не загоняйся только, ладно? - уже серьезно сказал Генма, сжав его здоровое плечо. - Все будет хорошо. Я знаю.  
\- Иди, ясновидец ты наш! - бросил на него взгляд Райдо и снова закрыл глаза.


	7. Одна на двоих. Семья

Генма оказался прав. Рюци не смогла оставить их надолго. Возможно, она просто не хотела бросать Райдо, пока он был в больнице в таком состоянии.   
Через два дня она снова пришла к нему с цветами. Прежний букетик совсем завял - ирисы долго не стоят, но Райдо не разрешил медсестре его выбрасывать.   
Мечница вошла тихо, легкой, бесшумной походкой шиноби, и спящий Райдо не услышал ее шагов. Но Рюци не стала дожидаться его пробуждения, как это бывало обычно. Она поменяла цветы в стаканчике, подошла к кровати и долго, с нежностью смотрела на изуродованное страшным ожогом лицо мечника, даже во сне хмурящего брови, потом склонилась, невесомо коснулась губами его губ, шепнула: «Я люблю тебя!» и, бросив на него последний взгляд, так же бесшумно вышла из палаты.   
Что заставило Райдо очнуться от беспокойного сна, он бы и сам не смог сказать. Возможно, двухдневное отчаянное ожидание и глухая тоска, что они с Генмой сделали что-то неправильное, что отняло у них Рюци навсегда.   
Губы хранили ощущение нежного прикосновения, но рядом никого не было. Легкий, исчезающий аромат иланг-иланга с лотосом - любимые духи Рюци, но этот аромат был тут же перебит другим, терпким, ярким. Райдо подскочил, опираясь на локоть здоровой руки, и взгляд его упал на свежие ирисы, нежно-желтые, с бордовой крапчатой серединой, крупные, коротко обрезанные почти у самых соцветий, чтобы уместиться в невысоком стакане. Любимые цветы Рюци. Она была здесь, она все-таки приходила. Райдо улыбнулся одной стороной лица, вздохнул и откинулся на подушку. Уверенность, что все будет хорошо, снова поселилась в его сердце.  
Рюци перестала прятаться. Она приходила, рассказывала новости, приносила цветы, сидела рядом, держа за руку, и Генма, сидящий рядом, так же постоянно ловил ее взгляд, брал ее руку в свои, и, казалось, все опять наладилось и вернулось, но Рюци не заговаривала на поднятую тему совместного проживания, а мужчины не напоминали ей об этом.   
Наконец настал день, когда Райдо начал вставать. Первым делом он добрался до туалета и уставился на свое лицо в отражении зеркала над раковиной. Вцепившись побелевшими пальцами в холодный фаянс и пытаясь унять бешеный стук сердца, Райдо смотрел на свое изуродованное, покрытое заживающими струпьями лицо, и тяжело дышал приоткрытым ртом. Он догадывался, что там должно быть что-то ужасное, но не думал, что дела обстоят настолько хреново. Когда первый шок прошел, Райдо, стиснув зубы, вдруг вспомнил, как он уже стоял один раз вот так же у зеркала и размышлял, что ему никогда не тягаться в красоте с Генмой… Теперь все было окончательно испорчено.   
Рюци, маленькая, хрупкая, нежная, с огромными ярко-синими глазами, похожая на принцессу из детской сказки. Наверное, красавицей ценители женского тела ее не назвали бы - маленького роста, худенькая, больше похожая на мальчишку-бисенена, но мальчишку изящного и аристократичного, и если она и была похожа на сказочную принцессу, то скорее на ёкайскую - возможно, из-за этой кажущейся обманчивой хрупкости и тонкости, или из-за лохматых, торчащих во все стороны непослушных волос, или из-за маленьких, но немного и так трогательно заостренных кверху ушек, что вкупе с улыбкой и насмешливыми глазами давали это неуловимое сходство с призрачными духами. Но как она красиво смотрелась с ними вместе - между огромным, плечистым, мускулистым мечником и поджарым длинноволосым красавчиком медиком! С Генмой Рюци составила бы бесподобно красивую пару. Но разве может она быть рядом с такой изуродованной обезьяной? Чтобы только еще больше подчеркивать его уродство своей изысканной, необычной красотой? Разве будет Рюци приятно постоянно видеть перед собой эту обожженную образину, эти сморщенные шрамы, уходящие по шее на плечо и грудь? Разве приятно ей будет касаться этого? Разве сможет она целовать его так, как прежде? Она ведь теперь едва касается его губами, старается трогать его лишь ровно настолько, насколько он бы не смог заподозрить, что ей этого не хочется… не более…   
Райдо с силой оттолкнулся от раковины, глухо промычав, и вернулся в кровать. Сначала хотелось выйти, спуститься вниз, в скверик, подышать свежим воздухом, но желание пропало.   
Еще два дня Райдо наблюдал за Рюци. За тем, как она как-то слишком осторожно притрагивается к нему, как целует, как смотрит… Как смотрит на Генму, как тот постоянно прикасается к ней, и это не вызывает у нее никакого дискомфорта. Ему вдруг пришла в голову мысль - а видятся ли они вне стен его палаты? И если видятся, как они себя ведут, когда его нет рядом? Как целуются и касаются друг друга? Наверняка ведь они не ограничиваются тем временем, когда вдвоем приходят навестить его. Ему казалось, что между его другом и его любимой что-то происходит, что-то такое, отчего он вдруг почувствовал себя лишним. Да и куда уж теперь с такой-то рожей…  
Будет честным самому устраниться, чтобы не мучить их. Генма и Рюци никогда не станут вычеркивать его из своей жизни сами, но он же все понимает… К тому же, раньше Намиаши хоть и не был красавцем, но был еще вполне ничего, а теперь заставлять эту чудесную девочку быть с ним рядом только из жалости, из чувства долга и чувства вины - это нечестно.   
Еще через два дня, когда Рюци пришла раньше Генмы, Райдо попросил ее сесть рядом, взял ее за руку и, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрогнул, произнес:  
\- Рюци, я должен тебе сказать кое-что.   
\- Говори, Райдо, - улыбнулась мечница, доверчиво и привычно устраивая свои пальцы в его ладонях.   
Боже, как ему хотелось осторожно спрятать эти пальчики в ладонях, или поднести к губам, гладить, целовать, прижать ее к себе, это тонкое, такое хрупкое по сравнению с ним самим, пахнущее иланг-илангом и лотосом тело… Райдо сглотнул и твердым голосом начал говорить:  
\- Ты мне очень понравилась тогда. А потом Генма заварил всю эту кашу, когда мы донимали тебя… Я не мог бросить друга в такой затее, понимаешь? Но я всегда знал, что это неправильно. Ты права, что это невозможно - быть втроем. Я не могу потерять из-за тебя друга. Да и тут такое дело…   
Райдо вдруг почувствовал, что еще одно слово, и дальше назад дороги уже не будет. Еще есть шанс свести все это на нет, сказать, как сильно он любит ее, как она дорога ему, и что он все равно готов ко всему, лишь бы она была с ним… с ними. Глаза почему-то защипало.  
\- В общем, прости меня, маленькая, я подлец, но лучше... Одним словом, тут есть одна медсестричка, которая ухаживает за мной… В общем… я… Пойми меня, Рюци, и прости... пожалуйста.   
Сердце сделало удар, сбилось, споткнулось об ее взгляд, но потом толкнулось в ребра снова, и снова, и пошло, набирая обороты. Вот и все.   
Рюци смотрела на него серьезными глазами. Ни удивления, ни страдания не было в них.  
\- Я поняла, Райдо, - улыбнулась она немного усталой улыбкой. - Тебе не за что просить прощения. Я рада за тебя, правда. И я рада, что все так разрешилось. Ты очень дорог мне, но ты прав, нельзя хотеть слишком многого. Я своей детской неспособностью принять взрослое решение и сделать, наконец, выбор ставила под удар вашу многолетнюю дружбу с Генмой, и это, конечно, недопустимо. И моя боязнь обидеть одного, выбрав другого, есть не что иное, как все та же инфантильная неспособность принять решение и эгоистичное нежелание терять никого из вас. Это не вы виноваты, это я одна во всем виновата. Слава богу, что ты полюбил другую женщину и положил конец разрушению мною вашего с Генмой братства. Ведь я бы так и не смогла выбрать. Никогда.  
Последнее слово она выговорила почти шепотом. Затем склонилась к Райдо поцеловать, но на мгновение замерла, вглядываясь в его глаза, и лишь невесомо коснулась, словно бабочка крылом, кончиками пальцев его губ. Целовать чужого мужчину она не имела права. Райдо больше не принадлежал ей.   
Рюци решительно встала и быстро вышла из палаты.  
Так тошно мечнику не было никогда в жизни. Первым импульсом было сорваться с кровати и догнать ее, схватить, прижать к себе, сказать, что солгал, что он не сможет без нее, что не выживет, задохнется… Но Райдо лишь скомкал в кулаках пододеяльник и стиснул зубы. Так правильно. Если никто из них не в состоянии разрубить этот узел и освободить всех, это сделает он. Рюци будет счастлива с Генмой. Он любит ее настолько сильно, что жизнь за нее отдаст. Он сделает все, чтобы она была счастлива. И никто больше не будет трепать их имена за спиной, и разводить грязные сплетни, и пачкать имя самой лучшей девушки на свете. Все правильно.  
Генме он рассказал ту же сказку. Второй раз это далось Райдо уже намного легче. Он даже сумел улыбнуться и сказать беспечно:  
\- Попробуй только обидеть ее, я тебя сам придавлю своими руками.  
Генма смотрел недоверчиво, задумчиво грызя сенбон, и сенбон так же недоверчиво вертелся во рту. Ширануи слишком хорошо знал своего друга. Не мог он поверить, что Райдо, голову потерявший с той самой минуты, как увидел Рюци, спокойный, рассудительный парень, прошедший с ним плечо к плечу через всю их авантюру, сотрясавшую Коноху полгода, готовый делить самую любимую и самую дорогую женщину, лишь бы не потерять ее и не потерять друга, и вдруг так легко повелся на какую-то медсестричку? Да еще держал это столько времени втайне от лучшего друга? Но Райдо насмешливо произнес:  
\- На свадьбу-то хоть пригласите? Напиться охота - страсть как, а то уже почти месяц в этом гребаном госпитале без капли! А уж я напьюсь, будь уверен. Еще и драку затею. А то, что это за свадьба, да без драки? Вот Асуме морду набью.  
\- А Асуме-то за что? - удивился Генма.  
\- А просто так, - хмыкнул Намиаши.  
Генма ничего не понимал. Но выбор друга осуждать не имел права и не хотел.  
Через неделю Рюци переехала к Генме. Ширануи прекрасно видел, что расставание с Райдо давалось ей ой как нелегко, но при мечнике, хоть и сведя дружеские посещения к минимуму, она держалась, будто ее это не касается, а Райдо для нее лишь добрый друг.  
В их первый раз, когда Генма со всей нежностью, со всей любовью ласкал тонкое, податливое тело Рюци, стараясь доставить удовольствие, сходя с ума от близости с той, которой так долго добивался и так страстно желал, он видел, как она отзывается в его руках. Но Рюци, выгнувшись под ним и вонзив ногти в его спину на пике наслаждения, обмякнув в его руках, вдруг неожиданно тихо расплакалась, уткнувшись ему в грудь и как-то по-детски обхватив его и прижавшись, словно ища защиты от всех своих горестей.   
Испуганный Генма, баюкая ее на руках, осыпая поцелуями и гладя по волосам, успокаивал и шептал какую-то глупую нежную несуразицу, но ее слезы причиняли ему боль. Только сейчас он понял, что натворил, когда подбил Райдо на эту дурацкую осаду. Они оба сделали все, чтобы Рюци не смогла больше жить ни без одного, ни без другого. Теперь, наигравшись и получив, что они хотели, Генма пожинал плоды, осознав, что он один для любимой лишь половина целого. Того, что они вдвоем с Райдо упорно взращивали в сердце Рюци. Ширануи надеялся только на то, что пройдет время, и он все же сумеет исправить свою ошибку, заласкав, залюбив Рюци настолько, что она забудет все это и будет счастлива с ним.

Райдо окончательно поправился и вернулся домой. Поначалу он исчезал по вечерам и даже иногда на всю ночь, и Генма с Рюци были уверены, что интрижка с медсестричкой переросла в нечто большее. Затем его отлучки стали все реже. Пару раз он хотел съехать с квартиры, чтобы не мешать друзьям, но Генма его спросил:  
\- Мы тебя напрягаем?  
Райдо отрицал, и Генма отвечал, что его присутствие их тоже не напрягает, и Генма не хочет, чтобы Райдо уезжал от него, из их квартиры, о которой они так долго мечтали.  
Такое странное положение дел продолжалось недели три. А потом команда Дайске получила долгосрочную миссию, и Рюци ушла из Конохи на две недели.   
И тогда Райдо, не считая необходимых выходов на миссии, перестал пропадать из дому вовсе.  
В один из вечеров, когда Генма отдыхал положенные ему трое суток, а Райдо только вернулся с миссии, они, как в старые добрые холостяцкие времена, приготовили себе ужин и достали пару бутылочек саке.  
Болтая о работе, о миссиях, о том, как обстоят дела у общих знакомых, Генма, получив возможность наблюдать за Райдо, слегка подвыпившим и расслабившимся, спросил:  
\- А как там твоя медсестричка?  
\- Отлично, - пожал плечами Райдо и закурил, пряча взгляд и делая вид, что все его внимание поглощено поджиганием сигареты.  
Генма, внимательно следя за действиями Райдо, думал о том, что его друг последнее время отнюдь не напоминал счастливого влюбленного, что он редко и как-то устало улыбался, часто выходил на кухню курить по ночам, из-за чего они с Генмой решили поменяться комнатами, и Райдо беспрекословно перебрался в проходную холостяцкую гостиную, а Генма с Рюци в его спальню, и вдруг озарение накрыло Ширануи с такой силой, что он подавился сигаретным дымом и закашлялся. Он уставился на Райдо, прокашлялся и выпалил:  
\- А ведь нет никакой медсестрички, а, Райдо?  
Намиаши сделал пару затяжек, и только после этого ответил спокойно и устало:  
\- Нет. Только Рюци об этом знать не обязательно.  
\- А куда ты смывался по ночам? - прищурился Ширануи.  
\- К ребятам в общагу по старой памяти. Вам же нужно одним побыть хоть иногда, без моего назойливого присутствия, - улыбнулся углом рта Райдо, выдыхая дым носом, словно печальный дракон. В голосе его слышалась насмешка? Да нет, показалось. Просто тоска.  
\- Ты что же творишь, гад, а? - прошипел Генма, подавшись к нему через стол, и если он сам не дотягивался до мечника, то его сенбон, злобно сжатый зубами, целил Райдо прямо в левый глаз.  
\- Успокойся. У вас все хорошо? Вот и живи спокойно. Не усложняй, - ответил все так же безразлично Райдо.  
\- Да ты не охуел ли? - Генма зло стиснул пальцами край столешницы. - Ты знаешь, что она до сих пор чуть ли не через раз плачет, когда кончает?  
\- Значит, плохо ласкаешь, - равнодушно пожал плечами Райдо.   
Генма сорвался с места, подлетел к другу и схватил его за грудки:  
\- Так ты решил сам все устроить, как лучше, да? Ты все-таки решил, что выйдешь из игры, чтобы нам с Рюци было хорошо вдвоем, потому, что она никак не могла решиться быть с нами обоими? Вот ты скотина, а!  
\- Успокойся, - Райдо сжал тонкие запястья Генмы, отрывая его руки от своей футболки. - Чего тебе не хватает?  
\- Да насрать на меня, ты о ней подумал? - расцепил пальцы Генма, отбросил от себя руки Райдо и повернулся к нему спиной, уставившись в окно.  
\- Вот как раз о ней я и подумал, - негромко ответил Райдо.  
\- И чем думал? Головой или жопой? Ты понимаешь, что она любит тебя так же, как и меня? И что один я для нее уже не смогу значить столько, сколько значили мы оба? Да, она справляется с твоим решением. Но ты не видишь как, и ты в душе не ебешь, что у нее на сердце творится.  
\- А ты-то чего так распаляешься? Ты теперь с ней один, меня между вами нет, тебе-то какого хера еще нужно? Я-то вам зачем? Тебе-то нахуй это надо?! У тебя теперь есть все шансы сделать так, чтобы она перестала думать обо мне и жила только тобой.  
Голос Райдо с каждой фразой становился все громче, и он словно выплевывал слова в напряженно выпрямленную спину друга. Но друг продолжал демонстрировать сведенные лопатки, и лишь дождавшись, пока яростная тирада закончится, на мгновение показав Райдо свой идеальный профиль, небрежно бросил через плечо:  
\- Райдо, ты реально такой еблан, или прикидываешься?   
\- Я не знаю, Генма, - вдруг вздохнул Райдо, и весь его запал иссяк.   
Ширануи повернулся к нему и прямо спросил:  
\- Почему ты вдруг так резко решил устраниться? Это из-за твоего ожога на лице, да?  
Райдо промолчал.  
\- Понятно. Послушай, я ведь делал все, что мог, чтобы шрам был как можно меньше. Я предполагал, что ты будешь переживать по этому поводу, и что тебе такие мысли могут в голову полезть. Но я не думал, что настолько!  
\- Да что я, гражданская целка что ли, переживать по поводу своей рожи? Просто я же видел, что Рюци боится ко мне прикасаться, и целовала - так, едва губами касалась. Я противен ей, понимаешь ты? - вдруг с болью выговорил Райдо.  
\- Ну ты и мудак! Ты же весь израненный был, на тебе места живого не было, она просто боялась случайно причинить тебе боль! Она боялась касаться тебя, чтобы не потревожить раны! - рявкнул Генма.  
\- Да неважно уже это все, - отмахнулся Райдо, - я все равно не хочу ничего менять. Она права - неправильно все это. Она порядочная девушка, из уважаемой семьи. Ну не хватает у меня совести ее позорить, что она с двумя мужиками будет жить.   
\- Вот же ты сука какая! А я как себя теперь должен чувствовать?  
\- Прости, - снова пожал плечами Райдо.  
\- Прости?! Это все, что ты мне можешь сказать? А ей ты тоже тогда сказал «прости», и все? Ладно. Живи спокойно, насколько тебе совесть позволяет, - выплюнул Генма и ушел в ванную.  
\- И это он мне говорит о совести! - тяжело вздохнул Райдо.  
Два дня они не разговаривали вообще, и Райдо уже серьезно задумался о переезде на другую квартиру или обратно в общагу. Странно - когда они обладали одной женщиной... нет, не так - когда они были втроем, все было так легко и понятно, было столько надежд на будущее... А сейчас она не стояла между ними, но дружба, похоже, дала трещину. И, как ни странно, трещину дала не потому, что они любили одну женщину, а потому, что один из них отказался от нее ради другого.  
На третий день Райдо начал собирать свои вещи. Генма заметил это, как и то, что лучший друг пытается малодушно успеть свалить до возвращения Рюци, но ни словом не обмолвился, только стискивал зубы, грызя свой сенбон и гоняя его из одного угла рта в другой, накалывая и царапая язык в кровь. Надо было что-то сказать, просто жизненно необходимо, но нужные слова в голову не шли. Ширануи со злостью думал, что, возможно, так будет лучше. Что, может быть, со временем все забудется и устаканится, и они снова смогут быть лучшими друзьями. Хотя сам не верил в это и понимал, что лишь обманывает себя.  
Неожиданно к вечеру вернулась Рюци, хотя ее ожидали только через двое суток.   
Они поужинали вместе, будто ничего не произошло за время ее отсутствия, и Райдо ушел спать. Генма, покуривая, дождался на кухне, пока Рюци вдоволь насладится ванной после долгой миссии, и они тихо проскользнули в спальню мимо отвернувшегося носом к стене Райдо.   
Они занимались любовью, и Рюци отдавалась ему со всей страстью, соскучившись за две недели разлуки, но потом снова расплакалась. Последнее время она вроде бы перестала плакать в такие моменты, но Генма понимал, что сейчас она все это время также скучала и по Райдо, и, увидев его, снова расстроилась. Генма долго боролся с собой, глядя на ее отважные попытки подавить слезы, и думая, что не нужно ей ничего говорить. Пусть завтра Райдо просто исчезнет из дома и из их жизни, и возможно тогда Рюци, наконец, освободится. А уж он сам найдет способ решить эту проблему между ним и другом, и сделает все, чтобы дружба вернулась прежней. Потом, чуть позже. Но чем больше он думал, чем больше смотрел на Рюци, тем яснее понимал, что в любом случае дружба уже никогда не будет прежней. Потому что именно сейчас он предавал ее, скрывая от Рюци истинное положение вещей. Он предавал свою любимую, предавал своего друга, малодушно надеясь, что все решится само собой, и так будет лучше для всех. И еще он понимал, что если сейчас он сам, и никто другой, раз и навсегда не решит, наконец, за всех троих, так, как это уже однажды неуклюже попытался сделать Райдо, если он просрет этот последний шанс, данный ему судьбой, он перестанет уважать сам себя.  
И Генма не выдержал.  
\- Рюци, Райдо съезжает от нас завтра.  
Мечница уже справилась со слезами. Она прекрасно понимала, что ведет себя как идиотка и причиняет этим боль Генме, постоянно давая ему понять, что ей недостаточно его одного. Она прекрасно понимала и то, что пора уже, наконец, смириться с этим и жить ради Генмы, единственного, любимого, терпеливого и понимающего, пора перестать его мучить, нужно приказать себе забыть, что их когда-то было трое.   
Но слова Генмы заставили ее вздрогнуть. Рюци постоянно готовила себя к тому, что рано или поздно Райдо, большой, теплый, добрый и уютный Райдо совсем исчезнет из их жизни, связав свою жизнь с той, которая оказалась более достойной его выбора. Нельзя, хватит, у него есть другая, он больше не твой, он чужой! Но сколько бы она себе это ни твердила, осознание, что сейчас она теряет Райдо совсем, навсегда, и даже не будет больше возможности хотя бы видеть его рядом, обдало волной противного липкого жара. Рюци вскинула на Генму встревоженные глаза:  
\- Что случилось? Он переезжает к своей девушке?   
\- Рюци! Нет никакой девушки, и не было никогда, - взял ее за плечи Генма, глядя ей в глаза, - понимаешь? Ты его единственная девушка, и он по-прежнему любит тебя.  
\- Я не понимаю… - жалобно прошептала Рюци.  
\- Он решил, что теперь с таким лицом недостоин тебя, и ты не захочешь быть с ним. Этот придурок вбил себе в голову, что он тебе противен с такими шрамами. И что твое воспитание никогда не позволит тебе быть с нами обоими, но тебе трудно отказаться от кого-то из нас. Поэтому, раз уж он все равно изуродован, он решил сам отказался от тебя и справляться с этим самостоятельно. Он наврал все про эту медсестру. Ему больно, Рюци, больнее, чем нам с тобой - он один, понимаешь?  
\- О, Ками… Как он мог подумать, что его шрамы… что я… - прошептала Рюци, ошарашено глядя на Генму полными слез глазами, но вдруг воскликнула:  
\- Воспитание… да будь оно проклято, это воспитание!  
\- Тс-с-с! - приложил палец к ее губам Генма, услышав, как скрипнул диван в гостиной, и Райдо снова тихо прокрался на кухню курить.  
\- Генма, его нельзя отпускать… Мы не можем оставить его одного… Я не могу!  
\- А ты готова быть с нами обоими? Сможешь ли ты?  
\- Боже мой, Генма… Да я была готова еще тогда, после нашего разговора! Я тогда много думала и поняла, что ничто не имеет значения, кроме нас. Просто потом он сказал, что у него другая девушка… - ответила Рюци, отчаянно глядя в глаза Генмы.  
\- Я пойду, поговорю с ним, - резко опустил ноги с кровати Генма, но Рюци обхватила его за плечи, остановила, вывернулась, скользнула к нему на колени и взяла его лицо в ладони:  
\- Я сама. Он не будет слушать тебя, уже однажды приняв такое решение. Я во всем виновата, не нашла в себе силы сразу сказать вам тогда… Не успела… Все тянула, боялась… Черт, я такая дура! Я сама.  
Она коснулась губами его губ, соскользнула на пол, накинув легкое юката на голое тело, и вышла на цыпочках из комнаты. Генма откинулся на спину и закусил губу. Райдо не сможет снова сыграть свою роль. У него не хватит сил лгать. Он не выдержит. Перед Рюци не выдержит. И она снова будет принадлежать не только ему, но и другу. Но это было правильно. На душе сразу стало легко.  
Рюци проскользнула на кухню. Райдо стоял к ней спиной, в одних домашних штанах, и курил в окно. По левому плечу стелился заметный в темноте шрам, словно чешуя дракона. Он услышал шорох шелка и уже почти обернулся, когда Рюци обняла его сзади, прижавшись щекой к его спине.  
Райдо вздрогнул, словно его прошиб разряд молнии, когда ее руки обхватили его сзади, теплые ладошки прижались к его груди, а спины коснулись прохладный шелк юката и нежный шелк горячей кожи. Дыхание перехватило, сердце пропустило удар, а внизу живота резко дернулось, наполняясь кровью. Мысль о том, что Генма уснул, и Рюци пришла тайком, Райдо сразу отмел - он слышал, как они только что разговаривали. Седзи были слишком тонкими, чтобы он не слышал, как они шепчутся, целуются, занимаются любовью, хоть они и старались делать это тихо. Да и не могла Рюци поступать так - втайне обманывать Генму. Значит, тот знает. Значит, они все решили.  
\- Замерзнешь босиком, - хрипло проговорил Райдо непослушным голосом. Рюци лишь сильнее прижалась к нему.  
Сердце его колотилось, как бешеное. Швырнув недокуренный окурок в окно, Райдо осторожно повернулся в кольце тонких рук Рюци и встретился с ней взглядом. В ее синих глазах плескалась такая любовь, такая нежность, что голова закружилась, дышать стало невозможно, а сердце, казалось, сейчас выскочит через горло.   
\- Рай-до… - прошептала Рюци и, протянув руку, нежно, кончиками пальцев, прикоснулась к его шраму на лице, провела, едва касаясь, дальше по тонкой еще, шероховатой поверхности до груди и потянулась на цыпочках к нему за поцелуем.  
Райдо склонился к ней, схватив ее и прижав к себе, не в силах противиться, не в силах слушать последние остатки разума, и перед тем, как его губы соприкоснулись с ее губами, Рюци выдохнула:  
\- Глупый! Зачем ты все это сделал? Я так люблю тебя…  
Она была слишком маленькой для его роста, он подхватил ее под бедра, путаясь в распахнутых скользких шелковых полах юката, поднял к себе. Рюци обвила его талию ногами, прижимаясь, срастаясь с ним, и, чувствуя ее горячее, обнаженное в распахнутом шелке тело, Райдо перестал вообще что-либо соображать.   
Он целовал ее будто в последний раз, отчаянно, бешено, не в состоянии рассчитывать силу и сжимая пальцы на ее маленьких ягодицах. Рюци только иногда резко вздыхала от боли, но отвечала на его поцелуи, вцепившись в его непослушные, торчащие вихры, и лишь когда он слишком сильно втянул ее язык и услышал ее стон, поняв, что перестал контролировать себя, он отпустил ее губы, едва переведя дыхание, и хрипло прошептал:  
\- Прости…  
Она смотрела совершенно сумасшедшими глазами, в которых плескалась нежность, и вдруг невесомо коснулась опухшими от поцелуев губами его израненной щеки. Райдо вздрогнул и закрыл глаза.  
\- Ты такой красивый… - восторженно прошептала Рюци, целуя его шрамы, его закрытые глаза, приоткрытые губы, и Райдо затрясло от уже несдерживаемого желания.  
Рюци опустила ноги, и Райдо осторожно поставил ее на пол. Не в силах выпустить ее из рук, он снова прижал ее к себе, и его напряженный до предела член уперся ей в живот. Нужно было дышать, хотя бы через раз, но видит бог, это было трудно...  
Ее руки так же стискивали его в объятиях, и Рюци сама прижималась к нему, чувствуя его желание. Райдо склонился к ней и снова впился губами в ее губы, затем с явным нежеланием отстранился, промычав что-то невразумительное. Рюци взяла его за руку и потянула к выходу из кухни.  
\- Пойдем, - прошептала она, и Райдо послушно пошел за ней.   
Рюци первой вошла в спальню. Голый Генма тут же сел на кровати. Райдо вошел следом, все так же ведомый за руку Рюци. На какое-то мгновение Генма и Райдо пересеклись взглядами, в которых проскользнуло смущение, но Рюци, выскользнув из юката, упавшего к ее ногам, села на кровать, откидываясь на Генму, и потянула Райдо за руку на себя. Генма обнял ее сзади, накрыв ладонями ее маленькие груди, и Райдо, встав коленями на кровать над Рюци, склонился к ней. Пальцы Рюци зацепились за резинку его свободных домашних штанов и медленно потянули вниз. Резинка упрямо зацепилась за крепко стоящий член. Райдо, покраснев будто девственник, смущенно помог Рюци, скинул сначала одну штанину, потом запутался в другой, чертыхнулся сквозь зубы и тряхнул пару раз ногой, пытаясь сбросить так неизящно перекрутившиеся в такой неподходящий трепетный момент штаны. Генма, глядя, как его друг с ненавистью лягает свои портки, гоготнул, вытянул ногу, зацепил ткань большим пальцем и помог Райдо, наконец, избавиться от них. Райдо одарил его благодарным взглядом. Рюци, поймав эту перестрелку глазами, мягко рассмеялась, обвила руками шею Намиаши, притягивая, и он едва услышал ее беззвучный шепот:  
\- Иди сюда…  
Разум потерпел окончательное и сокрушительное поражение.  
Райдо целовал Рюци взахлеб, оглаживая своими большими, мозолистыми от рукояти меча ладонями ее такое хрупкое в его ручищах тело, но все время натыкался на пальцы Генмы, ласкавшие маленькие розовые соски. В такие моменты они скрещивали молниеносные взгляды, и в глазах обоих проскальзывала паника от происходящего. Наконец, Генма не выдержал первым. Когда пальцы Райдо в очередной раз натолкнулись на его пальцы, он схватил обе ладони своего друга и прижал их к груди Рюци. Пальцы Райдо инстинктивно тут же вцепились в торчащие соски, Рюци охнула, и мечник тут же ослабил хватку, сообразив, что ущипнул слишком сильно. Впервые добравшись до груди любимой девушки, его пальцы словно прилипли к ней, осторожно поглаживая подушечками твердые, круглые, словно вишневые косточки, соски. Генма, не удержавшись, хихикнул, глядя, как совершенно ошалевший мечник с невероятно одухотворенным выражением лица, будто слепой на ощупь, внимательно изучал грудь Рюци, но Райдо, увлеченный своим занятием, не обратил на него никакого внимания. Он, наконец, оторвал от сосков пальцы и припал губами сначала к одному, а затем к другому, лаская, дразня, обводя вокруг кончиком языка. Генма тактично подавил смешок, вспомнив, как сам, впервые раздевая и лаская Рюци, чуть с рассудка не лишился, будто все было для него впервые. Он прекрасно представлял, что сейчас испытывает его лучший друг - первый секс с любимой и желанной женщиной не идет ни в какое сравнение с просто сексом, даже и первым. Когда в процесс помимо тела включаются и все эмоции, и тело реагирует острее, будто все нервы обнажены и открыты для ласк. Но Генме тут же стало не до философских изысков - Рюци мягко застонала и выгнула спину, подаваясь грудью навстречу губам Райдо, и Ширануи забыл про все, услышав этот стон, сглотнул, огладил тонкие ребрышки любимой, выступающие округлые косточки ее узких бедер, и подложил ладони ей под ягодицы, приподнимая ее навстречу Райдо. Головка члена мечника уперлась в горячую, влажную и готовую его принять плоть, Райдо замычал что-то нечленораздельное в грудь Рюци, толкнулся ей навстречу и замер, вжавшись в такое желанное и, наконец, доступное ему тело. Рюци задрожала мелкой дрожью, закусив губу и улыбаясь, впившись пальцами в его мускулистые плечи, и эта дрожь передалась Генме. Сейчас ничего больше не имело значения - ни необычность ситуации, ни смущение. Главное, чего он хотел - услышать, как Рюци начнет кричать в экстазе, и больше никогда не будет плакать после оргазма. Он никогда не думал, что обладание любимой женщиной вместе с другом возбудит его настолько сильно, и Генма подался бедрами вперед, упираясь вставшим членом Рюци в копчик и приподнимая ее бедра, сжимая ее между собой и Райдо, и это движение заставило Рюци и Райдо охнуть от удовольствия. Райдо дернулся ему навстречу и начал двигаться, медленно, глубоко и чувственно, заставляя Рюци стискивать пальцы на его плечах и спине до синяков, стонать, вдыхать воздух рваными глотками, кусать губы, плавиться от нестерпимого желания. Каждый его толчок, прижимая Рюци к телу Генмы, заставлял Ширануи стискивать зубы и закусывать губу. Генма никак не мог заставить себя не участвовать в процессе и прикидываться мягким ковриком, на котором занимаются любовью с его любимой женщиной, поэтому его тело отказывалось понимать команды мозга не мешать другу получить наконец такое выстраданное и вымученное наслаждение. Бедра сами, поймав ритм, подавались вперед, приподнимая бедра Рюци и заставляя саму ее вскрикивать, а член, по которому Райдо возил ягодицами мечницы, уже готов был взорваться тягучей струей оргазма.  
И вдруг Рюци, чувствуя напряженную пульсацию на своей пояснице, просунула руку себе под спину и ухватила крепко стоящий член Генмы в ладонь.  
\- Райдо, подожди, подожди пожалуйста… - прерывающимся голосом попросила она. Райдо замер и обеспокоенно посмотрел ей в глаза.  
\- Сейчас… - попросила она, глядя на него затуманенным взглядом, и принялась пристраивать член Генмы к члену Райдо, выгнувшись в пояснице и подаваясь ягодицами назад.  
\- Осторожно! - прошипел сквозь стиснутые зубы Генма, осознав, что она задумала. - Порвешься!  
\- Молчи, - пробормотала Рюци, направляя головку его члена, - лучше помоги!  
\- Сумасшедшая! - простонал Генма, но противиться он уже был не в состоянии. Он лишь медленно стал проталкиваться вперед, в узкую, занятую членом Райдо горячую глубину.  
\- Погнали, - выдохнула Рюци, откидываясь на грудь Генмы.  
\- Райдо, давай, - прохрипел Генма, понимая, что если они сейчас начнут вразнобой, то с такой разножопицей они точно порвут Рюци. И Райдо дал. Сначала медленно и осторожно, потом быстрее.   
\- Ты как? - спросил он срывающимся голосом, вглядываясь в глаза Рюци.  
\- Охрененно… - выдохнула та, вонзив пальцы в его ягодицы, принуждая не останавливаться. Райдо послушно возобновил движение.  
Генма поймал его ритм, и они начали двигаться вдвоем, но вскоре Генма понял, что только мешает другу потому, что член то у него, то у Райдо норовил выскользнуть, и Ширануи просто откинулся, лаская ладонями тело Рюци, давая возможность Райдо самому получить свой заслуженный приз.   
Три тела слились воедино, в одно неразделимое целое, шесть рук блуждали, даря обжигающие ласки, и губы искали губы, срывая стремительные поцелуи, и было лишь желание отдать себя полностью, и искрящаяся страсть, и неизбывная нежность заставляли тела двигаться в едином ритме, а сердца стучать в унисон, растворяя шум яростно бегущей по венам крови в тихих стонах наслаждения.  
Райдо не переставая ловил губы Рюци, не в силах насытится, и отпускал ее лишь тогда, когда она поворачивала голову к Генме, так же ненасытно ищущему ее губы. Генма же мучительно сдерживал непреодолимое желания двигаться, так же стремительно, глубоко, напрягая все жаждущие напряжения мышцы. Трение члена мечника о его собственный член внутри тела Рюци давало незнакомое, но невероятное ощущение. Через несколько мгновений Генма, чувствуя, как стремительно выгибается в его руках тело мечницы, отпустил и себя и, содрогаясь всем телом и прижимая к себе бьющееся в оргазме тонкое тело, с глухим стоном кончил. Спустя несколько глубоких толчков к ним присоединился и Райдо.  
Мечник обессилено уткнулся лбом в плечо Рюци, хватая ртом воздух. Рюци, еще не до конца пришедшая в себя, медленно водила по его широкой спине дрожащими пальцами, а Генма, откинувшись на скомканные у спинки кровати подушки, пытаясь выровнять дыхание, так же расслабленно гладил Рюци.   
Когда Райдо растянулся рядом, Генма легко переложил Рюци между ними и вытянулся. Рюци, оказавшись в кольце их крепких рук, растаявшим воском лежала, закрыв глаза и улыбаясь. Сильные руки, способные убить одним движением, ласково и нежно касались ее тела, давая ощущение умиротворенного и всепоглощающего счастья.  
Когда касания стали постепенно наполняться страстью, дразня и призывая ласками, Рюци открыла глаза и повернула лицо к Райдо. Он смотрел на нее с легкой улыбкой и каким-то безмолвным обожанием, и как только она повернулась к нему, он тут же потянулся за поцелуем. Рюци провела пальцами по его шраму, светясь улыбкой, затем повернулась к Генме и тут же получила такой же мягкий, полный нежности поцелуй.  
\- Как же я вас люблю, мальчишки мои… - прошептала Рюци, найдя руками их пальцы и сжав.  
\- Предлагаю еще раз отметить воссоединение! - приподнялся на локте Генма, встретившись хитрым взглядом с Райдо.  
\- Поступило предложение, подкупающее своей новизной! - хихикнула Рюци.  
\- М-м-м… Заманчиво… - включился в игру Райдо. После произошедшего он больше не чувствовал себя лишним, смущение прошло, уступило место чему-то совершенно новому, заставляющему реагировать острее и ярче.   
Генма сел на пятки и, подхватив Рюци под коленки, потянул к себе:  
\- Рюци-сан, прошу вас в позицию!  
\- Бака! - рассмеялась Рюци, шлепнув его по животу, встала на колени, повернувшись к нему попкой, и потянула за руки Райдо. Тот тоже встал на колени перед ней, и его уже крепко стоящий член оказался у ее лица.   
\- Генма-сан, команда начинать была дана! - ехидно произнесла Рюци и сомкнула губы на головке члена Райдо.  
\- Слушаюсь! - бодро ответил Генма и по всем правилам боевой тактики произвел вторжение с тыла.   
Три стона раздались одновременно. Генма двигался быстрыми толчками, заставляя Рюци покачиваться, отчего ее длинная прядь, свесившись вниз, так же ритмично качалась, щекоча бедро Райдо. Райдо, прикрыв глаза, ловил волны наслаждения, когда мягкие теплые губы Рюци ласкали его член, а ее язык обрисовывал контур головки, дразнил уздечку и настойчиво проникал в дырочку.   
И когда Рюци почувствовала, как член Райдо напрягается перед оргазмом, она прекратила ласки, сжав его рукой, остановила Генму, привстала на колени, мягко заставляя Райдо лечь на кровать. Генма терпеливо ждал, хотя возбуждение от предвкушения совместного обладания любимой только усиливалось. Райдо быстро сел, откинувшись на спинку кровати, вытянув и широко раскинув ноги, Рюци опустилась на него сверху, позволяя Генме снова войти сзади, и Генма, устроившись на коленях между длинных ног друга, осторожно подался к Рюци, вновь ощущая невероятную горячую тесноту, отчего едва не кончил, только войдя. Ощущения, когда он был внутри Рюци вместе с Райдо, были совершенно иными, они были настолько мощными, что он, толкнувшись дважды, излился с протяжным стоном. Райдо и Рюци были еще на половине пути, поэтому Генма помог Рюци перевернуться к себе лицом, и когда Райдо снова оказался внутри, подняв под колени ноги Рюци, Генма склонился и стал языком ласкать раскрытое лоно своей любимой, заставляя ее терять рассудок. Райдо двигался быстрыми и резкими толчки, и Рюци, задыхаясь и всхлипывая, глухо выстанывая попеременно то «Райдо!», то «Генма!», облизывая пересохшие, опухшие от поцелуев губы, запрокинула голову, выгибаясь в руках Райдо, и вытянула пальчики ног, разбиваясь вдребезги от наслаждения. Следом за ней кончил и Райдо, судорожно поднимаясь к Рюци, прижавшись губами к заветной косточке выпирающего позвонка на шее, и глухо прошептав:  
\- Люблю тебя…  
Потом они долго лежали рядом, расслабленно ласкаясь и приходя в себя. Болтали о всякой ерунде, тихо пересмеиваясь, ловя и не отпуская последние отблески наслаждения. И уже в ленивой полудреме Рюци повернулась к Генме, взяла его лицо в ладони и коснулась губами его губ. Генма обнял ее, прижимая к себе, и Рюци, нежно улыбаясь совершенно счастливой улыбкой, произнесла:  
\- Я люблю тебя!   
\- Я тебя больше! - с тихим смехом ответил Генма, целуя ее.  
\- Сегодня я хочу засыпать вместе с Райдо, потому что мы и так с тобой давно уже вместе спим, а Райдо, бака, все дурака валял, - хихикнула Рюци. - А завтра опять с тобой. Так будет честно?  
\- Честно! - рассмеялся Генма, снова целуя ее.  
\- Спокойной ночи, любимый! - коснулась губами его губ Рюци.  
\- Спокойной ночи, любимая! - ответил Генма, улыбаясь и отпуская ее.  
Рюци повернулась к Райдо. Он тут же сграбастал ее своими лапищами.  
\- Я люблю тебя! - сказала Рюци, глядя ему в глаза, выискивая в них остатки сомнения и, к своей радости, не находя их.  
\- Люблю тебя! - одними губами ответил Райдо на выдохе, целуя и привлекая ее растрепанную, лохматую голову себе на грудь. Его сердце билось ровно, уверенно и умиротворенно, на нем, согревая теплом и покоем, словно прикрывая собою от всех бед и боли этого мира, доверчиво лежала маленькая ладошка, и он, уткнувшись губами в вихрастую черную макушку, сам себе усмехнулся.  
\- Что? - сонно спросила Рюци, улыбнувшись, не открывая глаз.   
\- Да вот, подумал о том, какой же я был дурак, - честно ответил Райдо.  
Рюци лишь вздохнула, коснулась кожи его груди губами, дрогнувшими в улыбке, и ничего не ответила.  
Генма прижался к Рюци сзади, подсунув колени под ее согнутые ноги, прижался губами к ее плечу и обнял ее. Его пальцы на косточке ее бедра столкнулись с пальцами Райдо, но в этот раз они не отвели их друг от друга, а сцепили, сжали в заговорщицком, дружеском рукопожатии, расцепили, и только тогда каждый нашел себе место, куда положить свою ладонь на теплое, еще не остывшее от ласк тело любимой.  
Рюци, почувствовав это, тихо улыбнулась и вздохнула легко и счастливо.   
Теперь все было хорошо. Все было правильно.


	8. Одна на двоих. Дочь

Дважды Коноха покрывалась яркими багровыми и солнечно-желтыми листьями, утопала в нудных и тоскливых осенних дождях, дважды, словно невеста, одевалась в хрустально-белоснежную тафту и дымчатую органзу, дважды раскрывалась юным бутоном навстречу солнцу по весне, шаловливо разбрасывая, словно брызги, капли розовых лепестков проснувшихся сакур. Провожала своих сыновей и дочерей на миссии, ждала, затаив дыхание, радовалась возвращению, оплакивала потери. Вопила радостными детскими голосами по улочкам, шепталась украдкой поцелуями влюбленных в сквериках, шумела листвой, звенела сталью оружия, светилась чакрой разных цветов и оттенков, озарялась ликующей улыбкой победителя и хмурилась, глотая горечь поражения. Кипела, жила своей жизнью, не давала никому остановиться, перевести дыхание, присесть. То, как беззаботная девчонка подхватывала под руку, увлекая за собой, смеясь и сверкая босыми пятками на бегу, то, как сигнал тревоги, гнала в темноту ночи навстречу неизбежному.   
И во всем этом разнообразном бурлении жизни каждый искал или создавал место, где он мог расслабленно вздохнуть и прийти в себя от стремительно пролетающих, как брошенные кунаи, событий. У каждого такое место было свое - или празднично расцвеченный огнями шумный порт, или светлая, романтичная коралловая бухта, или укрытый в скалах от посторонних глаз грот, или тихая и уютная гавань, или заросший водорослями унылый затон.   
Для Райдо, Рюци и Генмы их маленькая, но теплая и уютная квартирка была чем угодно, только не унылым затоном. То она превращалась в одночасье с приходом друзей в галдящий порт, гостеприимно распахнувший створы шлюзов. То вдруг преображалась в изысканную лазурную бухточку, заласканную солнечным светом и легким бризом, когда трое шиноби были готовы любить друг друга самозабвенно и безмятежно, оставляя на сон пару легких и зыбких предрассветных часов. То становилась оплотом спокойствия и надежности, той самой гаванью, куда не дойдет ни одна штормовая волна, окрашиваясь мягкими пастельными тонами, полутенями, легким запахом свежего полотенца, теплом большого пледа, ароматом чая и только что приготовленных дайфуку, снимая усталость после миссии.  
Квартирка постепенно обрастала привычками своих жильцов, приятными мелочами, добавляющими уюта. И каждый из троих всегда стремился домой, спешил, зная, что его там ждут, о нем беспокоятся, по нему скучают.   
Коноха уже отбурлила сплетнями и пересудами, и поскольку никто из этой троицы не скрывал ни того факта, что они живут вместе, ни своего, доставляемого сим фактом, ярко выраженного удовольствия, мутная пена осела довольно быстро, растворилась в стремительно сменяющих друг друга буднях, новостях и очередных сплетнях. Женская зависть - а как это обладать двумя мужчинами сразу? - и мужское любопытство - а как это вдвоем обладать одной женщиной? - оставались безответными и неудовлетворенными, развеиваясь по ветру, как собачья брехня из подворотни. Вскоре скандальная сплетня сначала перестала быть скандальной, а потом и вовсе перестала быть сплетней. Друзья оставались друзьями, всегда готовые прийти на помощь и поддержать в трудную минуту, а мнение остальных троицу влюбленных совершенно не заботило. Уже через месяц факт совместного проживания двух шиноби и одной куноичи дружной и благополучной семьей воспринимался как нечто естественное, обыденное, словно всегда так и было. В конце концов, каждый волен сам распоряжаться своей судьбой, и раз уж эти трое решили, что для них так будет лучше, кто вправе судить их? На боеспособности трех боевых единиц это никак не сказалось, а стало быть, и разговаривать не о чем. И без них в Конохе что ни день, то новое событие, а стало быть, новая, еще свежая, горячая сплетня.  
Райдо, насвистывая, шел домой, уставший, как только что убежавшая от паровоза собака и довольный, как нашедший единственную во всей прерии лужу и искупавшийся в ней слон. Миссия была выполнена, рапорт сдан, мечник только что на перекрестке распрощался с Аобой, таким же пыльным и уставшим, пошагавшим в сторону джонинской общаги. Генма вроде должен быть еще дома, если никуда не сдернули в срочном порядке, и догуливал свои положенные выходные после недельной засады на границе, а Рюци только вчера вернулась со своей командой, так же благополучно справившись с заданием.   
Намиаши предвкушал горячий душ, свежее белье и горячий ужин, а потом ночь, полную страстных ласк несмотря на всю свою усталость. Впереди, среди спешащих и неторопливых, праздно шатающихся и торопящихся по делам, стоящих и делящихся новостями и сплетнями гражданских и шиноби Райдо вдруг увидел родной вихрастый затылок. Только он почему-то был в обществе длинных темных волос, собранных резинкой на конце по обычаям клана Хьюга. Снующая толпа мешала мечнику убедиться, не ошибся ли он, но, наконец, в какое-то мгновение ему удалось увидеть, как ветерком растрепало непослушные лохматые волосы и взметнуло длинную черную прядь. Сомнений не было - впереди неторопливо ступала Рюци, но ее осторожно поддерживал под локоток кто-то их Хьюг. Стоило только парню, чуть склоняясь, повернуться к Рюци, по свисающим вдоль лица, аккуратно собранным на концах резиночками хвостам Райдо опознал Токуму, токуджо из команды Митараши.   
Орать на всю улицу, чтобы окликнуть их, Райдо посчитал неприличным, как и бежать, расталкивая людей, пытаясь их догнать. Пока он, свирепо сведя брови к переносице, проводил опознание персоны, нежно вцепившейся их с Генмой Рюци в локоть, пока с какой-то долей облегчения осознал, что это всего лишь Токума, давний их приятель, что вовсе нет повода для драки, а совместная с Хьюгой прогулка Рюци совсем не причина для подозрений и ревности, мечник таки умудрился врезаться в кого-то плечом. Райдо поспешно извинился и обнаружил, что боднул он, оказывается, неторопливо вышагивавшего ему навстречу, сунувшего руки в карманы и по обыкновению с удовольствием смолившего папироску Асуму.   
Пока два здоровенных шиноби поприветствовали друг друга, обменявшись медвежьим рукопожатием, и перебросились парой дружеских фраз, стоя в толпе, как две несокрушимые монолитные скалы, омываемые с двух сторон людским потоком, Рюци в обществе как-то уж чересчур галантного Токумы пропала из виду.  
Не придав этому слишком большого значения, Райдо еще немного потрепавшись с Асумой, распрощался и двинулся по направлению к дому.  
Его встретил Генма:  
\- О, с возвращением, дружище! Как все прошло? Вижу, что успешно! - крепко стиснул он протянутую другом руку, приобняв его и обменявшись дружеским похлопыванием по плечу.  
\- Жалко с Рюци разминулся, она около часа назад ушла, опять вызвали в Штаб, какая-то срочная миссия. Не дадут отдохнуть людям - только вчера с миссии! - крикнул с кухни Генма, гремя посудой, пока Райдо снимал с себя пропыленный жилет, форму и грязные обмотки.   
\- Да? А я ее вот только с четверть часа назад видел в обществе Токумы на главной улице… - удивленно ответил Райдо, входя в кухню в одних трусах и держа в руках кучу грязной одежды в стирку.  
\- О? Может, миссия в деревне, вместе с командой Анко? Скоро очередной экзамен на чунина, может, с этим связано? - спокойно отреагировал Ширануи, расставляя тарелки на столе.  
\- Они шли прогулочным шагом, и лупоглазый ее под руку держал, - нахмурился Намиаши.  
\- Может, ты обознался? - повернулся к нему Генма.  
\- Не-а, они это были. Что я, Рюци с кем спутаю? - покачал головой Райдо.  
\- Ну… Они с Токумой друзья детства, жили по соседству, и сейчас дружат, мало ли что… - неуверенно произнес Ширануи.  
\- Хрен его знает, - пожал плечами Райдо, - только вместо миссии Рюци шла с Хьюгой под руку по центральной улице Конохи.  
\- Прямо вот так под руку? - тоже нахмурился Генма.  
\- Ну не совсем под руку, он ее под локоть придерживал.  
\- Хочешь сказать, Хьюга к нашей Рюци подкатывает? - прищурил глаза Генма.  
\- Да не знаю я! Говорю, что видел - за что купил, за то и продаю.   
\- Пошли, - бросил посудное полотенце на спинку стула Генма и дернул Райдо за плечо к выходу.  
\- Куда? - опешил мечник.  
\- Разбираться. Дадим Хьюге пару раз в бьякуган, чтобы неповадно было к чужим женщинам клеиться!  
\- Да может, он и не клеится вовсе! - возразил Райдо.  
\- Вот пойдем и выясним! И сразу предупредим, чтобы и на будущее даже в мыслях такого не держал, аристократ хренов!  
\- Ну, дай хоть штаны надену, а то как-то глупо будет выглядеть, если я стану устраивать разборки с Хьюгой посреди Конохи в одних подштанниках, знаешь ли.  
Генма, глянув на хмурого друга и представив картину, как здоровый мускулистый Райдо, возвышаясь над изящным и невысоким утонченным Токумой, угрожающе бычится, а его синие, в какую-то совершенно непотребную желтую козявку свободные труселя развеваются на ветру, и прыснул.  
\- Чего? - спросил мечник, и губы его поползли в стороны - видимо, тоже представил себе нечто подобное.  
\- Ладно, забей. Давай, иди, отмывайся, и будем ужинать. Рюци вернется, и все выяснится. Прикинь, какими мы идиотами будем выглядеть, если они действительно по делу куда-то шли, - махнул рукой Ширануи.  
Райдо ухмыльнулся и отправился в ванную. Сама мысль о том, что Рюци могла их обманывать, казалась ему невероятной, а подозревать ее в чем-то мечник считал недостойным и оскорбительным.  
Уже стемнело. Райдо и Генма, не зная, ожидать ли Рюци домой с миссии сегодня, или выполнение задания может затянуться на неопределенный срок, сидели на кухне, пили зеленое бамбуковое пиво, покуривали и лениво играли в шоги. Дым витал по всей кухне, и небольшой щели в приоткрытом окне едва хватало, чтобы он успевал уходить. Генма поднялся, с наслаждением потянулся до хруста, закинув руки за голову, рыкнул довольно и подошел к окну распахнуть его пошире.  
\- Оп-па! - тут же подобрался он, как кот перед атакой на ничего не подозревающего беспечного воробья.  
\- Что там? - сонно поинтересовался уставший Райдо, вытирая подушечкой большого пальца глаз, защипавший от попавшего дыма.  
\- А глянь-ка! - с какой-то странной интонацией произнес Генма.   
Райдо, кряхтя, поднялся и подошел, высовываясь в окно из-за плеча друга.  
По улице, прямо к дому, неспешно шла Рюци. Рядом, касаясь плечом ее плеча и склоняя к ней голову, так же медленно и мягко ступая, шел Токума и что-то оживленно, что удивительно для Хьюг в целом и для Токумы в частности, рассказывал. Рюци улыбалась, иногда кивала, что-то отвечала. В руках ее был небольшой букетик цветов. У подъезда они остановились, Рюци негромко рассмеялась над какой-то шуткой Хьюги, потом они махнули друг другу руками, и Рюци скрылась в доме, а Хьюга так же неторопливо направился в обратную сторону.  
Райдо медленно отлип от окна, слыша, как засопел Генма. Через минуту послышался звук открываемой двери, и звонкий голос насмешливо оповестил:  
\- Котятки мои, я дома!  
Насупленные «котятки», опершись о подоконник копчиками и сложив на груди руки, хмуро взирали на вошедшую на кухню Рюци. Она помахала в воздухе рукой, разгоняя дым, и удивленно уставилась на них.  
\- Это что за соляные столпы на кухне?  
\- Что это было? - спокойно ответил вопросом на вопрос Генма.  
\- Что? - невинно вздернула брови Рюци.  
\- Вот это, - Генма обличительно указал подбородком и закушенным сенбоном на букетик, - и тот лупоглазый хлыщ, провожавший тебя до дома?   
Райдо постарался как можно незаметнее пнуть друга коленом в ляжку, чтобы тот сбросил обороты.  
\- Это теперь всех, кто вернулся с миссии, цветами встречают? Или особо отличившихся одаривают в качестве поощрения? - не унимался Генма.   
Райдо пнул его сильнее, попал под колено, нога Генмы резко согнулась, и Ширануи, неожиданно потеряв опору, съехал копчиком с подоконника, отчего ему пришлось от него отлипнуть и встать прямо.  
Рюци, изумленно хлопая глазами, переводила взгляд с одного своего мужчины на другого, затем медленно и как-то аккуратно, бочком присела на табурет, сложив руки с букетиком на коленях. Под обличительными взглядами она опустила глаза, завесившись лохматой челкой, и вдруг плечи ее мелко задрожали.  
Райдо испугался, что она плачет, но бросаться к ней утешать не спешил - если плачет, стало быть, есть причина, и их подозрения совершенно не беспочвенны. Он сжал губы, сведя брови к переносице и ожидая худшего.   
Рюци тихо всхлипнула и прижала ладонь к лицу, но следом за жалобным всхлипом раздался звонкий хохот, отчего у двоих шиноби вытянулись лица. Рюци подняла голову, глядя на них искрящимися от смеха глазами, и, увидев их непонимающие физиономии со смесью удивления, обиды и растерянности, помотала головой и снова захохотала.   
\- Ну и мордахи у вас сейчас! - сквозь смех произнесла она. - Какое счастье, что Токума успел уйти, а то быть ему битым без причины! Вы что, ревнуете, что ли?!  
\- Нет! - в один голос возмутились мужчины, отчего Рюци снова засмеялась.  
Отсмеявшись, она встала с табуретки, подошла к ним, обняла их обоих и произнесла:  
\- Какие же вы смешные! Как вы вообще могли подумать, что я могу променять таких чудесных парней на кого-то другого?!  
\- Но тебя вызвали на миссию, и вдруг Райдо видит тебя под руку с Токумой на улице, а потом этот гусь пучеглазый провожает тебя домой и дарит тебе цветы! - буркнул Генма.  
\- И сразу началась паника, - понимающе кивнула Рюци, насмешливо улыбаясь. - На самом деле все просто - в Штабе на выдаче мне стало плохо, и я потеряла сознание. Естественно, на миссию меня не пустили и велели немедленно идти к иръенинам, а «этот гусь», как ты изволил выразиться, только что вернувшийся со своей командой и еще не успевший из Штаба смыться, проводил меня до госпиталя. Поскольку именно он первый сумел увидеть причину своим бьякуганом, он и пошел со мной.   
\- Что случилось? - тут же недоверчивая растерянность в голосах Ширануи и Намиаши сменилась на настоящую панику. Генма пытливым взглядом всматривался в лицо мечницы, чтобы увидеть симптомы и понять, что за беда приключилась с Рюци и что необходимо срочно предпринять. Райдо же просто нервно смотрел на нее, сжав пальцы на ее плече.  
\- Отставить панику! Все в порядке, в госпитале уже провели полное обследование и отпустили домой. И я расскажу вам все, как только вы успокоитесь, иначе вы можете воспринять все не совсем адекватно, - хихикнула Рюци.  
\- Что конкретно увидел лупоглазый? - не желая успокаиваться, спросил Генма. Райдо таким же напряженным взглядом сверлил мечницу, не уступая в настойчивости другу.  
\- Если уж совсем конкретно, то наличие малого количества еще одной чакры, - пожала плечами Рюци.  
\- Что за техника? Заражение? Подсадка? - забросал тревожными вопросами Ширануи.  
\- Может, техника воздействия какая-то? Что иръенины говорят? - не отставал от него Райдо.  
\- Ребят, да беременна я просто, чего вы разнервничались? - улыбнулась Рюци. - И цветы мне Токума в качестве поздравления подарил.  
\- То есть как беременна? - тупо переспросил Генма, перестав гонять сенбон во рту.  
\- Генма, ты же медик, уж ты-то должен знать, как! Женщинам это вообще-то свойственно, - улыбка Рюци стала шире.  
\- Блядь! То есть, я хотел сказать «ух ты!» - воскликнул Райдо, ошеломленно взъерошив ладонью свои торчащие вихры.  
\- Так значит… - начал Генма и запнулся на полуслове, глядя на Рюци ошалевшими глазами.  
\- Да, у нас будет ребенок, - кивнула Рюци.  
\- Так это же здорово! - заорал Райдо и со всей силы треснул Генму по спине так, что тот на шаг вылетел вперед и чуть не подавился сенбоном.  
\- Райдо, ты охренел что ли? - сипло спросил он, но на его губах уже во всю сияла улыбка.  
\- Охренеешь тут! - радостно кивнул Намиаши.  
\- Только, как вы понимаете, кто из вас конкретно папа, я сказать не могу, - улыбнулась Рюци, - так что думайте сами, хотите - монетку подкиньте.  
\- Разве это имеет значение? - удивленно спросил Ширануи.  
\- Он наш, остальное не важно, - согласно кивнул Райдо.  
\- Блин, Райдо, прикинь, мы теперь отцы! - хохотнул Генма и вернул Райдо не менее мощный удар по плечу, от чего мечник покачнулся.  
\- Ага! Я буду его учить, как с мечом обращаться, а ты с сенбонами, техникам его всяким обучать будем! - согласно просиял Райдо.  
\- А если это будет девочка? - счастливо улыбаясь, поинтересовалась Рюци.  
\- А девочку мы будем баловать! - в один голос заявили друзья, с двух сторон обнимая Рюци.  
\- Когда ожидаем пополнения в команде? - спросил довольный Генма.  
\- Пока только два месяца, так что у вас еще достаточно времени морально подготовиться, - улыбалась Рюци.  
\- Как же ты не заметила? Уже два месяца! - удивился Райдо.  
\- Знаешь, дружище, проблема всех куноичи в том, что условия их жизни заставляют их организм давать сбои, и у многих вообще есть шанс остаться бездетными. Силовые нагрузки, пропущенные удары, травмы, использование техник и чакры, нахождение длительное время на сильном холоде или в дикой жаре - все это приводит к тому, что детородные органы куноичи начинают сходить с ума, это я тебе как медик говорю. Поэтому каждая из них будет скорее грешить на эти факторы при задержке, чем на беременность. А вот такая резкая гормональная перестройка может вывести на какое-то время тренированный выносливый организм из строя, потому и обморок был, - разъяснил Генма. - К тому же еще и новая чакра свое влияние оказывает, чакре куноичи нужно адаптироваться к наличию еще одной. Это вообще удивительно, что за эти два месяца первый признак в виде обморока появился только сейчас.  
\- А-а-а… - озадаченно протянул Райдо. - Так тогда теперь тебе на миссии нельзя!  
\- Конечно нельзя, любое отклонение в реакциях организма, и я могу поставить под удар всю свою команду, - кивнула Рюци.  
\- Да я за тебя беспокоюсь, и за ребенка! Разве можно рисковать? - возразил Райдо.  
\- Ну вот, буду теперь, как старая гусыня, в деревне какие-нибудь мелкие миссии выполнять. Боюсь, мне даже эту чертову кошку ловить не доверят, - вздохнула мечница.  
\- И слава богу, - передернулся Ширануи, вспомнив, как однажды проклятая кошка, загнанная малолетней командой генинов, свалилась прямо на Генму с крыши и с перепугу разодрала щеку, чуть не лишив его глаза и располосовав жилет на плече. Неделю Ширануи потом ходил с тремя кровавыми полосами на лице, и каких только шуток в свой адрес он не услышал, начиная с того, что его понизили в должности настолько, что он теперь наряду с генинами ловит кошку, вплоть до того, что зоофилия - увлечение опасное, и что надо было кошке перед процедурой совокупления хотя бы лапы связать.   
Райдо насмешливо посмотрел на друга - уж он-то помнил, как бесился Генма, скрипя сенбоном в зубах, выслушивая все эти вроде бы беззлобные шуточки товарищей.  
\- Слушайте, так чего же мы сидим? Надо же это знаменательное событие отметить! – перевел тему Генма, заметив ехидный взгляд Намиаши.

* * *  
Месяц третий.  
\- Я больше не могу!   
\- Ну солнышко, ну потерпи, скоро станет легче!  
\- Я не доживу до твоего «скоро»! Ты мне это еще неделю назад обещал!  
\- Ну, маленькая, у всех же по-разному! Но скоро организм точно привыкнет, и тогда тебя больше не будет тошнить!  
\- Генма, ты издеваешься? О-о-о…   
\- Райдо, неси скорее еще воды!  
\- Бегу!  
\- Генма! Я уже все кишки выблевала!  
\- Ну маленькая, ну потерпи!  
\- Фу-у-у… Ох… Черт!  
\- На водички! Ну как, полегче?   
\- Да-а…  
\- Ну, пойдем, приляжешь. Немножко отдохнешь, и тебе все же надо что-то поесть, ты уже скоро светиться насквозь будешь!  
\- Яблочко будешь? Смотри, какое красивое!  
\- Да вы издеваетесь что ли оба?! О-о-о…  
\- Райдо, тащи тазик скорее!  
\- Бегу!  
\- Ох… Фух… Вашу мать, если бы я знала!   
\- Ну что поделаешь, малыш, это всегда нелегко дается!  
\- На водички, давай тазик, я вынесу.  
\- Спасибо… О, черт! Я на это не подписывалась!!!   
\- Ну ты же большая девочка, ты ведь все понимаешь!  
\- Понима-а-а-ю…  
\- Надо немножко потерпеть!  
\- О-о-о…  
\- Райдо, таз!!!  
\- Бегу!!!

Месяц пятый.  
\- Райдо… Райдо!  
\- Хр-р-р… м-м-м?  
\- Ну Райдо же!  
\- Угу, да, милая… хр-р-р…   
\- Ну Райдо, проснись пожалуйста!  
\- А?! Что случилось? Тебе нехорошо?  
\- Нет… Райдо, у нас остался дайкон?  
\- О, Ками-сама! Я не помню! Сейчас посмотрю.  
\- Остался, я вчера купил.  
\- Ой, Генма, мы тебя разбудили? Прости, пожалуйста…   
\- Ничего, милая.   
\- Тебе как дайкон сделать?  
\- Ой, Райдо, сделай, пожалуйста, с соевым соусом и с имбирем. Да, еще брось туда пару анчоусов, там вроде оставалось. И сверху сливовым сиропом полей, ладно?  
\- ?!  
\- И сливки взбитые сверху!  
\- О боги! Ужас какой... На, держи, осторожно, сливки на себя не урони!  
\- М-м-м, какая вкуснятина! Спасибо, солнышко!  
\- Как это можно есть?!  
\- Не знаю, но ей нравится!  
\- Фу!   
\- Вы ничего не понимаете! Это же очень вкусно!  
\- Да, конечно, милая!   
\- Хотите?  
\- Не-не-не! Мы не можем тебя объедать и лишать такой вкуснятины!  
\- Кхм… да!  
\- Ну и зря!

\- Генма! Ты уже заснул?  
\- М?! М-м-м… прости, задремал. Что, малыш?  
\- А у нас гуталин есть?  
\- Милая, зачем тебе гуталин в три часа ночи?! Надеюсь, ты не будешь его тоже есть?!  
\- Ты с ума сошел что ли? Но мне ужасно хочется понюхать гуталин. Вот просто непреодолимо.  
\- Малыш, у нас нет гуталина!   
\- Я могу сбегать к ребятам в общагу, у кого-нибудь найдется.  
\- Ой, Райдо, мы тебя разбудили? Прости, пожалуйста…  
\- Ничего! Так сходить?  
\- Нет, ты что! Куда ты ночью побежишь! Черт, но так хочется понюхать гуталина, сил нет…  
\- А оружейная смазка не пойдет? Оружейная смазка дома есть.  
\- О! Давай! М-м-м, божественный аромат! Ах! М-м-м! Спокойной ночи, мои любимые, что бы я без вас делала.

Месяц седьмой.  
\- Как он брыкается! Вы только подумайте, какой он стал сильный! Раньше просто возился и толкался, а сейчас у меня живот ходуном ходит!  
\- Ничего себе! Кажется, мне в ладонь уперлась пятка! Он там пляшет, что ли?  
\- Райдо, дай мне тоже!  
\- Клади сюда ладонь, вот сюда, где моя!  
\- Нет, я хочу ухом!  
\- Генма, и что ты там собрался услышать?  
\- Гы! Ребята! Он мне пяткой прямо в ухо дал!  
\- А ты не подслушивай!  
\- А можно мне тоже?  
\- Ну куда ж без тебя! Слушай, Аоба, а ты, как сенсор, можешь услышать, о чем он думает?  
\- Да что он там еще может думать, Генма?!  
\- Ну а вдруг? А, Аоба?  
\- Не-не-не, даже не проси! Сейчас вмешательство в психику может быть опасным для малыша! Я… Ой!  
\- Что? И тебе треснул?  
\- Ага!   
\- Ну так, это же наш ребенок!  
\- Отлично поставленный удар! Настоящий шиноби будет!  
\- А может, куноичи?  
\- Может, и куноичи!   
\- А можно, я тоже?  
\- Да иди уж сюда, скромняга лупоглазая! Мы сегодня добрые! О! Вот кто нам скажет, кто там так дерется! Токума, ты ведь видишь?  
\- Вижу, Генма! Но не скажу. Рюци велела не говорить никому, даже ей.  
\- Рюци! Ну почему ты не хочешь узнать, кто будет?  
\- Какая разница? Я не хочу знать, хочу, чтобы был сюрприз!  
\- Ну… ладно. Пусть будет сюрприз. Придется потерпеть, Райдо!  
\- Мы потерпим!

Месяц девятый.  
\- Кошма-а-ар! Какое пузо! Какая я стала уродина!  
\- Ты красавица!  
\- Нет! Я уродина! Вы только посмотрите на это! Это пузо, эта жопа, эти сиськи! Это ужасно!  
\- Ничего ужасного я не вижу. Ты видишь, Райдо?  
\- Нет, абсолютно ничего ужасного! Ты самая красивая в целом мире!  
\- Да? Ой, ну когда же, наконец, уже рожать?! Я уже устала! Я уже хочу, чтобы он родился! Увидеть его, взять его на ручки!  
\- Скоро, малыш, совсем скоро!   
\- Ты у нас просто герой! Ты столько вытерпела, осталось совсем чуть-чуть!  
\- Просто думай о том, что скоро он появится на свет, и мы будем с ним гулять, кормить его, играть с ним!  
\- Да-а-а… А потом он вырастет, пойдет в Академию, станет шиноби, будет ходить на миссии, а я буду за него все время бояться - а вдруг он погибнет?  
\- Ну что ты какие глупости говоришь, милая!  
\- Почему он должен погибнуть? Он будет отличным шиноби! Не надо думать об этом, тем более сейчас! Тебе нельзя волноваться!  
\- Вы не понимаете! Это ужасно, растить его, любить, а потом вдруг…  
\- Так, все, перестаем плакать, пойдем лучше погуляем - погода дивная!  
\- А вам не стыдно будет рядом со мной? Вы такие красивые оба, а я… Все будут смотреть и говорить, что у такой уродины такие красивые парни!  
\- О боги!!! Да что ж это такое! Как ты можешь вообще такое говорить!  
\- Генма, спокойно! Рюци, хочешь, мы привяжем себе к животам по подушке и так пойдем рядом с тобой? И пусть все думают, что хотят!  
\- Э? Нет уж… не надо!  
\- Ну вот, слава богу, улыбнулась! Идем гулять?  
\- Да.

Свершилось.  
\- Слушай, что так долго? - нервно спросил Райдо, меривший шагами коридор по небольшому кругу вблизи двери в операционную.  
\- Да нормально все! Рожать тебе что, как посрать что ли сходить? Не мельтеши. Не мельтеши, блин! Сядь! - поймал за рукав заходящего на бог знает какой круг друга Генма.  
\- Не могу! У меня нервы не выдерживают!  
\- Подумайте, какой нервный!  
\- Да будешь тут нервным, когда жена рожает…  
\- Все женщины рожают! - пытался успокоить друга Генма, нервно дергая ступней закинутой на колено ноги.  
\- А ты чего дергаешься тогда? - наконец остановился Райдо.  
\- Будешь тут дергаться, когда жена рожает, - ехидно ответил другу Ширануи. - Думаешь, у меня нервы крепче?  
Из-за двери операционной раздался громкий стон. Райдо со вставшими дыбом и без того торчащими во все стороны волосами только что не в прыжке развернулся на звук, а Генма подскочил, как ужаленный.  
\- Что это было?! - с ужасом выдавил Райдо.  
\- Райдо, так и должно быть. Рожать-то больно, блин! - насмешливо ответил Генма, но сам тревожно тянул уши в сторону двери, за которой снова застонала Рюци.  
\- А ты откуда знаешь? - удивился мечник.  
\- Из учебника, бака! - хмыкнул Генма, нервно похлопав себя по жилету в поисках сигарет, потом вспомнил, что здесь курить нельзя и чертыхнулся.  
\- А очень больно? - с тревогой спросил Райдо, состроив бровки домиком.  
\- Ну, надо думать! Попробуй мяч футбольный высрать, больно тебе будет?  
\- Ох епт… Даже представить страшно…  
\- Вот и не представляй. И вообще, хватит идиотские вопросы задавать. Мне самому страшно.  
\- А вдруг там что-то не так? - Райдо был не в состоянии успокоиться.  
\- Упаси Ками! - сплюнул Генма. Потом осторожно подкрался к двери и приложил ухо.   
\- Попробовать туда зайти что ли, посмотреть, все ли в порядке?  
\- Пойдем! - тут же подобрался Райдо.  
\- Да ты-то куда? Я-то тут, бывает, работаю, а тебя оттуда ссаными тряпками выгонят! Тем более роды Каори-сан принимает, она тетка суровая.  
\- Ну хоть ты зайди! - подтолкнул Генму Райдо, отчего Ширануи звонко стукнул головой в дверь.  
\- Тсс! - прижал палец к губам Намиаши, увидев, как Генма открыл рот, чтобы на него рявкнуть.  
В этот момент дверь с размаху открылась, и вовремя успевший отскочить Генма получил только по плечу. Из двери высунулось суровое лицо иръенина Нагао Каори.  
\- Ну, что тут, как лисы у курятника, затаились? - хмыкнула она. - Ками, вы только посмотрите на эти лица, преисполненные ужаса! Тоже мне шиноби, вашу маму!  
\- Как она? С ней все в порядке? Скоро уже? Как все идет? - бросились к ней тут же с вопросами оба шиноби.  
\- Все нормально идет, нечего в дверь колотить, ребенок от этого быстрее не выйдет! - съязвила Нагао.  
\- Я нечаянно! - повинился Генма, зная, что с Каори лучше не шутить и не пререкаться. - Мы тут извелись уже!  
\- Зайди! - кивнула ему Нагао, приоткрывая шире дверь.   
Райдо было сунулся следом, но Нагао-сан загородила проход своей мощной грудью, буркнула:  
\- А ты куда?   
\- Я тоже… - пробормотал Райдо.  
\- Что «тоже»?   
\- Отец…  
\- Отец он! А то я не знаю! Только Ширануи кроме этого еще и медик. Жди тут, отец! - насмешливо фыркнула Нагао и захлопнула перед его носом дверь. Мечник, как выброшенный на улицу верный пес, обиженно засопел, топчась перед операционной.  
\- Ты как? - бросился к Рюци Генма.  
Вся в поту, растрепанная, с красными из-за полопавшихся сосудов глазами, с искусанными губами, Рюци сердито свела брови к переносице:  
\- Тебя еще тут не хватало! Зачем ты здесь?  
\- Тебе помочь! - растерялся Генма.   
Он видел всякое в госпитале и на миссиях, но видеть в таком состоянии любимую женщину ему было страшно.  
\- Помочь? Ну залезай на рогатку, рожай вместо меня! - хмыкнула Рюци, но очередная потуга заставила ее выгнуться, отрывисто и хрипло дыша. Когда она обессилено откинулась на стол, Генма погладил ее по мокрым волосам, убирая со лба налипшие прядки.   
\- Генма, иди, не смотри, - прохрипела Рюци, снова скрючиваясь в потуге.  
\- На, держи меня за руку, сожми, а хочешь - зубами укуси, тебе легче будет! Пусть мне тоже будет так же больно! Я с тобой! Мы же вместе это сделали, значит, и пройти через это должны вместе! - протянул ей руку побледневший Генма.  
\- Да? Ладно! Ох! - Рюци снова скрутило, и она вцепилась рукой Генме в ближайшее, до чего дотянулась - мимо протянутой руки в мягкое и нежное между ног. Генма взвыл. Каори гоготнула. Две молоденькие помощницы-иръенины прыснули. Рюци, закусив от напряжения и боли губу, злорадно перекосилась в ухмылке.  
Тут же в операционную ворвался Райдо.  
\- Да что тут у вас?!  
\- Присоединяйся к процессу! - простонал Генма, согнувшись пополам. - А то как трахаться, так вместе, а как рожать - так мы вдвоем!  
Каори заржала басом. Две молоденькие помощницы уже открыто захихикали. Райдо тупо обвел глазами всю компанию, взгляд его упал на раскрытое лоно Рюци, на показавшуюся багровую, склизкую, со слипшимися от крови волосами, головку младенца, на потеки крови на простыне, и медленно завалился в обморок.  
\- Да биджу вас задери! Шиноби, твою мать! - рявкнула Каори. - Ширануи, а ну быстро забрал этого медведя, и вон отсюда оба! Мне еще не хватало с обморочными папашками тут возиться!  
\- А я-то что? Я-то в обморок не падал! - как нашкодивший ученик, возмутился Генма.  
\- А ты вон отсюда, пока тебе кое-что не оторвали! - откровенно глумилась Нагао.  
\- Есть! - по-военному вытянулся Ширануи перед одним из своих бывших сенсеев по медицинской подготовке, кое-как выволок начавшего приходить в себя Райдо в коридор и сполз по стене на корточки.   
Райдо, приходя в себя, тупо моргал, глядя на трясущегося друга, закрывшего лицо руками.  
\- Генма? - неуверенно спросил мечник, потом пощупал затылок, которым он приложился об пол, потом опять уставился на Генму.  
\- Блин, Райдо, рожать - это нереально больно… - сквозь смех пробормотал Генма. - Я больше рожать не пойду!  
\- Но ты же прав, если мы вместе удовольствие получали, то должны через это вместе пройти!   
\- Знаешь, дружище, все-таки некоторые вещи женщинам лучше делать без нас, мужчин, а то мы только все усугубляем… - хлопнул друга по плечу Генма.  
Из-за двери раздался надрывный крик младенца. Двое шиноби мгновенно вскочили на ноги и переглянулись. На лицах обоих расплылись глупые счастливые улыбки. Через две секунды они метнулись в дверь, втиснувшись и давя друг друга плечами.  
\- Брысь отсюда! - заорала Каори-сан.  
\- Кто?! - уже почти из коридора крикнули в один голос новоявленные папаши.  
\- Девочка! - ответила, улыбаясь, Каори-сан.


	9. Одна на двоих. Надежда

\- Что-то задерживаются, уже пять часов, - тихо пробормотал Райдо, бросив взгляд на настенные часы. Санго, свернувшись калачиком у него под боком, сладко сопела, положив лохматую головку с мягкими, шелковыми волосами ему на бедро. Райдо, обняв ее рукой под спинку и маленькую попку, уместившуюся в широкой ладони мечника, боялся даже пошевелиться, чтобы ее не потревожить.  
\- Ничего, скоро вернутся. Они тебе что, паром что ли, по расписанию минута в минуту приходить? - успокаивающе и так же тихо произнес Генма, развалившийся полулежа с другой стороны от Санго, правой ладонью накрыв ее босые розовые пяточки и согревая их своим теплом. Генма снова лениво нажал кнопку пульта от телевизора, переключая канал.   
Они сидели вместе с Санго и смотрели мультики, но Санго уснула, и теперь папаши тупо шарили по каналам, чтобы хоть на чем-то остановиться и отвлечься. Но Генма ни на чем не мог остановиться. Он ни на одном канале не задерживался дольше двух-трех минут. Райдо бросил на него взгляд - сенбон в углу рта повис, потом дернулся, перекатился в другой угол, вздернулся вверх и тут же, описав дугу, снова повис, задержался, потом дрогнул, стиснутый зубами, и снова покатился в другой угол рта. Так и есть - Ширануи весь на нервах. Это он Райдо пытался успокоить, растягивая слова в своей излюбленной лениво-отрешенной манере, а сам сидит, как будто ему его любимый сенбон в задницу воткнули.  
В принципе, волноваться действительно было еще рано. Рюци со своей командой ушла семь дней назад на рассвете и должна была вернуться сегодня к обеду. Миссия несложная, да и теряться между Конохой и Суной особо негде. Два с половиной дня пути туда с двумя ночевками в приграничных деревушках - на границе с Рекой и на границе с Ветром - все как обычно, стандартный маршрут. Два дня на само задание и два с половиной на путь обратно. Что такое несколько часов, когда миссия как минимум недельная. Ну не успели, задержались в Суне, мало ли причин для этого, вот и вышли позже, чем планировали…   
Почему тогда так тревожно, почему сердце бухает так гулко, что даже в желудке отдается? Почему тянет и дергает внутри, пока еще слабенько, несмело, но с каждой минутой все нахальнее?  
Ужин приготовлен и давно остыл. Двое мужчин, стараясь не нервировать друг друга домыслами и тревогами, пытаясь не поднимать тему, что команда Дайске опоздала с миссии уже на полдня, делают вид, что с интересом смотрят какой-то глупый боевичок. Они зависли на нем, когда Райдо понял, что постоянное мелькание переключаемых Генмой каналов нервирует его еще больше, и отобрал у друга пульт, стараясь не потревожить сон дочери. Он ткнул в кнопку наугад, попав на этот канал, и спрятал пульт от друга по другую сторону, себе чуть ли не под задницу, чтобы тот своими шаловливыми ручонками до него не дотянулся и опять не начал невротическую игру по кнопкам и каналам.   
Потом они смотрели новости, затем снова какой-то старый боевик о монахах, даже не смеясь и не отпуская комментариев о качестве постановки боев, как обычно два профессиональных бойца делали при просмотре таких фильмов. В половине одиннадцатого вечера Генма не выдержал. Он повернулся к Райдо и тихо проговорил:  
\- Ты ничего не чувствуешь?  
\- Внутри как будто ледышка какая-то, - неохотно признался Райдо, с полуслова поняв, о чем именно его спрашивает друг.  
\- Вот и у меня тоже, - мрачно буркнул Генма. Он очень не любил такое состояние. Всякий раз, когда он чувствовал какой-то маленький темный клубочек в области диафрагмы, который с каждой минутой начинал ворочаться и разрастаться все больше, дело всегда оканчивалось как-нибудь особенно паскудно. Это чувство его никогда не обманывало. Да и у Райдо тоже был свой такой же маячок неприятностей - рыжий мечник тоже всегда просто задницей чувствовал, если должно нарисоваться какое-нибудь дерьмо. Потому они оба и были живы еще до сих пор.  
Можно было бы объяснить это тем, что Генма сам себя накрутил, глядя в экран и даже не отсекая, что там показывают, прокручивая в голове варианты развития событий миссии команды Дайске. Но два опытных шиноби не могли ошибаться одновременно.  
\- Думаешь, все-таки что-то случилось? - болезненно прищурил левый глаз Райдо, отчего его щека со шрамом изуродовалась еще больше. Он не хотел произносить это вслух. Как будто считал, что пока страшные слова не капнули в тишину, все еще может обойтись. Но, все же произнес.  
Генма тоже сморщил свой безупречный аристократический нос, который на удивление не потерял тонкости линий, несмотря на то, что был раз пять крепко разбит и дважды сломан. Медик, что тут скажешь. Сам себе вправлял и ставил на место кости. «У него даже шрамы в таких местах, что только украшают, а не уродуют», - подумал Райдо, проведя машинально ладонью по изборожденной старым шрамом скуле.  
\- Ты вот что, давай Санго спать клади, а я сбегаю-ка в Штаб, у ночной вахты узнаю, что там. Может Дайске послание какое передал, что задержатся, а мы тут сидим сами себя пугаем… - Генма осторожно снял ладонь с маленьких ступней дочери и аккуратно сполз с дивана, чтобы не разбудить ее, вставая.   
\- Давай, а то и правда, с ума тут сойдем, - кивнул Райдо.   
Генма вытащил изо рта сенбон, воткнул его в диванный валик с другой стороны от Райдо - он всегда теперь убирал подальше свою игрушку, когда приближался к дочери - склонился к другу и малышке Санго, нежно и осторожно подсунул ладони под ее легкое маленькое тельце и поднял ее на руки, чтобы Райдо мог встать. Тот одним мягким стремительным движением оказался на ногах и тут же принял дочку в свои огромные сильные ручищи обратно, осторожно прижимая малышку к груди, как самую величайшую драгоценность. Санго даже не проснулась, лишь приоткрыла ротик. На лбу ее была легкая испарина - между двумя папами было так тепло, они так старались согреть ее. Генма поймал себя на том, что его губы совершенно неосознанно расползлись в счастливой улыбке. Темно-медные волосы Райдо, янтарные глаза Генмы, тонкий острый носик и пухлые губки Рюци… Когда Санго злится, у нее становится такое же выражение лица, как у папы Генмы - нахальное, агрессивно-кошачье, самоуверенно-ехидное, только что сенбона в зубах не хватает. Когда она смеется, у нее такая же широченная и обезоруживающая улыбка и задорный прищур глаз, как у папы Райдо. А когда она спит, вот как сейчас, у нее такое же обманчиво невинное лицо мамы, с легкой полуулыбкой, словно она сейчас откроет глаза и насмешливо хихикнет: «Купился!»  
Генма нежно убрал прилипшую ко лбу рыжую мягкую прядку и так же невесомо коснулся губами розовой круглой щечки. Подняв глаза, он увидел, что Райдо с невыразимой нежностью и любовью смотрит на мордашку Санго, улыбаясь.  
Шиноби встретились глазами, кивнули друг другу, и Генма понесся в Штаб.  
В Штабе помимо ночной вахты, состоящей из двух чунинов и двух связистов-сокольничих, по совместительству дешифровальщиков, стояли два штабиста-аналитика, склонившись над картой, едва не касаясь друг друга лбами. Значит, об опоздании команды Дайске уже известно, и эти двое сейчас просчитывают варианты, ожидая сообщения. На появление Генмы в комнате все подняли головы и повернулись. Уже по одним только направленным на него взглядам Генма понял, что никаких успокоительных сообщений Дайске не посылал. Один из аналитиков лишь отрицательно покачал головой на совершенно понятный вопросительный взгляд Генмы.  
\- Вообще ничего? - на всякий случай с надеждой спросил спец-джонин, хотя и так уже знал ответ на свой вопрос.  
\- Генма, еще ничего неизвестно, не дергайся. Сообщений они не присылали, но еще даже двенадцати часов с момента задержки не прошло, а сообщение отправляется, если задержка превышает сутки, ты же знаешь, - мягко ответил один из аналитиков.  
\- Я знаю, - прищурил глаза Генма, медленно гоняя во рту сенбон из угла в угол. - Но если нужна помощь, то сообщение высылается по мере необходимости.  
\- Сигнал с просьбой поддержки они не подавали, - все так же мягко возразил аналитик, понимая, что токуджо сейчас лучше не злить и не пытаться выставить его из Штаба, чтобы не мешал работать. И на то было три причины - Ширануи был спец-джонином, опытным, сильным и уважаемым. Ширануи имел такой своеобразный характер, что если ему что-то не нравится, то можно было и в морду словить без предупреждения. И вся Коноха была свидетелем мавританских страстей Ширануи и Намиаши вокруг Накано, и все уже привыкли к их странной, неправильной, бросающей вызов приличиям, но такой нежной, глубокой и трогательной для шиноби привязанности.   
Несмотря на то, что подобных прецедентов в Листе еще не было, шиноби Конохи во главе с Хокаге перестали делать круглые глаза и цокать языком практически сразу - ну что уж тут поделаешь, если любовь вот так сложилась и вот такую злую шутку сыграла с тремя уважаемыми бойцами. Но шиноби к любви, как к своей, так и к чужой, относились трепетно -жизнь ниндзя сурова, на подарки скупа и, как правило, довольно коротка. И раз уж богам было угодно одарить таким даром, то нести его нужно в ладонях бережно, согревая дыханием и не позволяя угаснуть. И некого винить, что дыхание случилось одно на троих. Так уж карта легла.   
Поэтому штабист-аналитик отнесся к настойчивости спец-джонина с пониманием - сейчас тот тревожился за дорогого человека, члена своей семьи, за любимую женщину, мать их ребенка.  
\- Если к утру не вернутся, направим в Суну сокола с запросом, - сжалился над Генмой аналитик.  
\- Генма-сан, вы идите домой, - уважительно встрял в разговор второй штабист. - Может, к утру уже что-то станет известно. А если нет, то наверняка поисковый отряд отправят.   
\- Мы должны быть в этом отряде, - быстро и твердо сказал Генма, до скрипа зажав зубами сенбон.  
\- Генма-сан, вы же знаете, поисковики - АНБУ, - виновато посмотрел на Ширануи штабист, словно ожидая от Генмы удара.  
\- А то я не знаю! Когда будет решаться вопрос о поисковом отряде, скажешь, что Ширануи и Намиаши требуют включить их в отряд, - жестко процедил Генма, воинственно задрав сенбон. - И если до утра вдруг будет какое-то сообщение, а тем более сигнал о помощи, я хочу, чтобы нам дали знать об этом немедленно.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул младший по званию штабист, - а сейчас идите, поспите, Генма-сан. Если вы хотите в поисковый отряд, вам нужно выспаться.  
Генма несколько мгновений пожевал свой сенбон, потом кивнул и вышел. Что толку сейчас дрючить штабистов, которые и сами ничего толком еще не знали. Главное, если будет подан сигнал с просьбой поддержки, теперь Генму и Райдо предупредят, и они сделают все возможное, чтобы пойти на помощь.  
Квартира встретила тишиной и темнотой. Генма тихо разулся и прошел внутрь, решив, что Райдо, уложив малышку Санго, уснул и сам. Однако он тут же обратил внимание, что фусума в комнаты закрыты, но из кухни в щель пробивается теплый, тонкий, словно лезвие, оранжевый лучик света. В их семье было принято закрывать все фусума, когда кто-то курил, чтобы дым от сигарет не достигал Санго. Генма шагнул в сторону кухни и почувствовал тонкий запах дыма.   
Тихо раздвинув седзи, он вошел в кухню и закрыл их за собой. Райдо сидел на подоконнике распахнутого окна и курил в ночь. Его крепкая фигура освещалась только одним из трех оранжевых бумажных фонариков. Эти фонарики Рюци подарили ребята из Суны, когда приезжали сюда с дипмиссией. Рюци дружила с тремя Песчаниками - двумя парнями и девушкой, джонинами Песка, еще с давних времен, когда они все сдавали экзамен на чунина.  
Райдо, подобравшись, тут же с надеждой обернулся к Генме, но тот только покачал головой. Так же, как молодой аналитик в Штабе. Ему нечего было сказать лучшему другу, самому близкому, ближе не бывает… Во всяком случае, ничего хорошего.  
Широченные плечищи Райдо снова поникли, и ушей Генмы коснулся едва слышный вздох. Генма подошел к другу, бедром по-свойски отодвинул его колено, заставляя подвинуться, и мягким кошачьим движением оказался рядом на подоконнике. Подтянув колени к подбородку, он выудил из протянутой Райдо пачки сигарету, прикурил, звонко защелкнув крышку зажигалки, и выпустил на улицу витиеватую струйку дыма.   
\- Она вернется, - спокойно сказал Райдо, прервав молчание.  
\- Конечно вернется! - хмыкнул уверенно Генма, выпуская изящные кольца в ночное небо.  
\- Когда она не возвращалась! - откинулся спиной на оконный откос Райдо.  
\- Да у нее, как у кошки, девять жизней! - согласно кивнул Генма.  
\- Она спец-джонина раньше нас получила, у нее сам Нара-старший сенсеем в команде был, - продолжал разглагольствовать Райдо.  
\- И владению катаной она у самого Гекко-сана училась, - напомнил Генма.  
\- А ты не забыл, какую ей кличку дали, когда она еще в чунинах ходила? - вдруг с какой-то грустной и вымученной улыбкой вскинул на друга глаза Райдо.  
\- «Везучая сучка», - медленно кивнул и откинул голову на оконную раму Генма, расплывшись в довольной улыбке и глядя куда-то в ночь, где по черным верхушкам деревьев Парка лениво полз тонкий ноготок молодого месяца.   
«Везучая сучка»… Это было правдой. Она выворачивалась и выбиралась из таких передряг, что даже подробностей Генме и Райдо не рассказывала. И всегда возвращалась. И сама частенько смеялась, мол, я на самом деле чертовски везучая сучка - таких мужиков отхватила, лучших джонинов Конохи, да еще сразу двух! И плевать, что завидуют - пусть хоть лопнут от злости.   
Что Генма видел сейчас, какие обрывки воспоминаний стояли перед его глазами, заставив взгляд потеплеть и расплавиться, Райдо мог только гадать. У него же самого, как назло, никак не получалось вызвать в памяти лицо Рюци - перед глазами настойчиво стояла картина, когда он впервые увидел ее - выпирающая, такая трогательная в своей беззащитности косточка шейного позвонка, увитая клановой татуировкой, которой тогда - да и сейчас - до одури хотелось коснуться губами.  
Самоутешающие аргументы вдруг закончились. Двое шиноби сидели в тишине, освещенные мягким светом оранжевого бумажного фонарика из пустынной горячей Суны. Серо-сизый дымок вился вверх, за окно, окурки ложились один за другим в старую жестяную банку из-под чая. Ветерок подхватывал завитки дыма, трепал и рвал на части, рассеивая, словно морок. А за стеной, через комнату, тихо сопело во сне их драгоценное сокровище, плоть и кровь их троих, самых близких, самых любимых, самых нужных друг другу.  
Вдалеке, прямо под суровыми лицами Хокаге, виднелся Штаб. Несколько одиноких квадратиков света на стене круглой башни давали двоим друзьям надежду - там тоже не спят, тоже ждут, переживают, думают, как помочь, и не пропустят сигнал, если вдруг пропавшая команда попросит помощи.  
\- Она вернется, - снова тихо произнес Райдо, глядя, как горизонт становится мутным, словно в чернильницу пролили и размешали молоко.  
\- Конечно вернется! - так же тихо ответил Генма, уставившись на умирающие звезды в постепенно светлеющем предрассветном небе.  
\- Когда она не возвращалась! - почти беззвучно выдохнул Райдо.


	10. Одна на двоих. Потеря

Утром команда Дайске так и не вернулась. Не вернулась она и к обеду. И к вечеру тоже не было даже весточки. Оставив Райдо метаться по квартире от неизвестности и развлекать кроху Санго, чтобы она ничего не заподозрила, Генма торчал в Штабе, требуя выслать отряд на поиски пропавшей команды, упрашивал, ругался, матерился, орал, тихо убеждал. Ему объясняли, что положенные трое суток на задержку, которая еще не вызывает тревоги, не прошли, что он сам, опытный и бывалый джонин, знает правила и сам участвовал в поисковых миссиях. Напоминали, что сам он, даже если эти трое суток заканчивались, пару раз вообще не утруждался отправлять сообщения, беспечно считая, что никто тут особо волноваться не станет, он же живой и скоро вернется. И припомнили ему ту самую самоволку по буйной молодости, когда он миссию затянул аж на целых четыре дня, зависнув у какой-то красотки из Югакуре и даже не потрудившись послать сообщение, что миссия благополучно выполнена, а сам он жив. Да, трое суток ему на отдых после миссии полагались, но, черт побери, он мог послать сообщение, мол, все в порядке, вернусь позже. Генма все понимал, и за «ту самую» самоволку, случившуюся на заре его карьеры, еще раз честно покраснел (умел, гад, когда хотел!). А затем снова начал доказывать, что вся команда не могла пойти в самоволку по бабам, тем более в команде женщина, да и Дайске суровый дядька, на такие дешевые пацанские подвиги давно уже неспособный. Генму успокаивали, все понимали, что он сейчас беспокоится не просто за команду Дайске, а за свою Рюци, и все правила, уставные положения и здравый смысл в данный момент времени не имели на него никакого воздействия. Увещевать его, припоминая все его хоть и редкие, но меткие косяки с «пропажами» после миссий, тоже смысла не было - и Генма, и все остальные понимали, что пропавший после миссии гулена Ширануи и пропавшая команда Дайске - это две большие разницы. У Дайске в команде все было строго, «по-взрослому», и раздолбаев он не терпел.   
Генма уперто не уходил из Штаба. Поняв, что воплями ничего не добиться, да и не до скандалов ему сейчас было, измученному тревогой и бессонной ночью, поэтому Ширануи решил взять измором. Немым укором он шатался по коридорам и кабинетам Штаба, доставая связистов, честно отправивших утром сокола в Суну, и маяча перед дверью Хокаге, чтобы тот имел удовольствие лицезреть унылое лицо с опущенным вниз сенбоном в углу рта каждый раз, когда дверь в его кабинет открывалась входящими и выходящими посетителями, вис над душой у аналитиков. Понимал, что требует, «пользуясь положением», что просит «не по правилам», но ему было плевать, потому что дело касалось Рюци. Будь он на месте Хокаге, аналитиков и АНБУ, он и сам бы отказал в просьбе, да еще и пендаля из Штаба выписал бы, чтобы не мешал работать, потому что «не положено», но сейчас он не хотел думать ни о чем, кроме как найти Рюци.  
Наконец вернулся сокол с донесением из Суны, с которой поддерживались зыбкие дипломатические отношения, что команда Дайске вышла из Песка в положенный срок. Теперь стало совершенно очевидно, что с ними случилась беда где-то на пути, и было принято решение не дожидаться окончания положенного срока и выступить поисковым отрядом на рассвете. И Генма добился-таки, чтобы к трем АНБУ в отряд добавили его самого и Райдо.  
Звук открывающейся двери Райдо услышал даже с кухни - он был в таком напряжении, что все чувства обострились до предела. Он рванул в коридор и едва не сшиб ударом ноги вылетевшую из комнаты Санго. Маленькая юркая девчонка умудрилась проскочить между его ног, как метнувшаяся кошка, и Райдо чудом успел затормозить, чтобы не покалечить дочку, чуть не свалившись и ударившись плечом о стену.   
Санго же едва не уронила на пол стоящего на одной ноге Генму, снимающего сандалии, и тут же одним прыжком набросилась на Аобу, маячившего позади Ширануи. Тот подхватил девочку на руки, прижимая к себе и улыбаясь широкой улыбкой.  
\- Аоба! Аоба пришел! - закричала радостно Санго, душа в объятиях шею сенсора, отчего у несчастного Ямаширо аж очки набок съехали.  
\- Тише, не кричи так, уже поздно! И почему ты до сих пор не спишь, интересно знать? - пытаясь казаться суровым, выговорил Генма, но маленькая бестия, уютно сидя на руках у Аобы, протянула руки к папе, обняла его за шею и звонко обчмокала его щеки.   
\- Пойдешь ко мне на постой? - спросил Аоба, после того как Санго, вернувшись к нему от Генмы, бесцеремонно содрала с его носа очки, нацепила на себя и важно оглядела отцов, ужасно напоминая при этом голодную стрекозу с выпученными огромными глазами на маленькой изящной головке.  
\- Пойду, - важно кивнула Санго, ловя спадающие, слишком большие для нее очки.  
Аобе уже не раз приходилось исполнять обязанности няньки при маленькой дочке своих друзей, но он никогда не имел ничего против - он обожал девчонку и баловал ее сверх всякой меры, когда она оставалась у него. Сенсор, даже будучи в закрытом состоянии, всегда улавливал настолько ярко выраженную радость малышки и желание его общества, что просто наслаждался этим светлым, теплым и искрящимся потоком сознания, выливаемого на него, словно живительную чакру. Никто и никогда в жизни не дарил ему столько любви, и Ямаширо против своей воли упивался этим ощущением.   
Такое случалось нечасто, чтобы Санго оставалась совсем одна, когда и отцы, и мать уходили на миссии в одно и то же время. Если Генма и Райдо шли в команде, дома отдыхала от миссии Рюци. Если была в походе Рюци, Генма или Райдо просили привлекать к работе только одного из них. И лишь в тех случаях, когда они оба были необходимы в связке, и Рюци тоже уходила со своей командой, Санго перебиралась к Аобе, Анко или Куренай, в зависимости от того, кто был свободен. Матушка Накано, женщина суровая и строгих правил, была смертельно обижена на дочь, ушедшую жить к двум мужчинам и тем опозорившую семью, и с того дня, словно вычеркнула дочь из жизни. Рождение внучки ничего не изменило в этой куноичи стальной закалки. Она не желала видеть ребенка, рожденного в такой, как она считала, порочной связи.  
Но довольно часто Аоба забирал малышку к себе, когда все трое родителей получали выходной, и им просто необходимо было побыть вместе, друг ради друга. Аоба только посмеивался и говорил Санго, что маме и папам, уставшим на миссии, надо хорошенько отоспаться, и спать они будут минимум двое суток.   
Санго верила - она была дочерью шиноби и видела, какими иногда приходят с работы мама и папы. И она охотно переселялась на время к сенсору, не желая мешать родителям отдыхать. Главным для нее был момент возвращения домой, когда мама и папы, счастливые, отдохнувшие, молодые, самые сильные и самые красивые, встречали ее, окутывая своей любовью. Даже Санго знала, как сильно ее родители любят друг друга, и она в тепле этой любви была безгранично счастлива и безмятежна.  
Даже сейчас она, трехлетняя кроха, не тревожилась - значит, папу Генму и папу Райдо вызвали на работу, и они нужны оба. Они же самые сильные и самые лучшие воины, конечно, деревня не может без них обойтись. А мама еще не вернулась. Ну и ничего страшного. Санго поживет у Аобы два-три дня, а когда вернется, мама и папы встретят ее счастливыми, веселыми и отдохнувшими.  
Поисковый отряд выступил на рассвете. Сутки прошли в быстром передвижении с короткими привалами на отдых, в молчании и тревоге. Генма и Райдо пытались выискать хотя бы слабый, отдаленный отзвук родной чакры, но все было тщетно. И наконец один из АНБУ в маске Пса, по взлохмаченным в беспорядке стального цвета волосам которого Генма и Райдо признали как Хатаке Какаши, хоть и не обращались к нему по имени, поскольку сейчас они не имели права этого делать, призвал своих нин-догов. Еще через несколько часов нин-доги вывели их на небольшую поляну у границы со страной Рек.   
Шиноби Конохи, возглавляемые Псом-АНБУ, притормозили по команде и осмотрелись. Пес дал знак следовать за ним.  
Поляна представляла собой жалкое зрелище. Местами трава была в черных проплешинах от взрывных печатей, кровь на земле уже впиталась, оставив лишь бурую пленку, на листьях и траве виднелись уже давно засохшие темно-коричневые потеки. В воздухе витал отвратительный смрад разлагающегося мяса.  
АНБУ деловито начали осмотр места сражения.  
Дайске нашли первым. Он лежал в неестественной, изломанной позе, и огромное тело здоровенного капитана команды было изуродовано глубокими ранами и ожогами. Рядом с ним, едва ли не в обнимку, лежал мертвый шиноби в протекторе Камня, и катана Дайске, все еще зажатая в руке командира, торчала из спины врага. Рядом лежал еще один из Ивы. Уже будучи при смерти, он все же смог забрать с собой двоих.  
Райдо почувствовал, что его зубы вот-вот выдадут дробный судорожный перестук, и сжал их так сильно, что заломило челюсти. Внутри, под желудком, разлегся холодный и тяжелый куль с чем-то тошнотворно-густым, перекатывающимся от каждого движения, он тянул книзу, не давая сделать шаг, заставляя сесть на землю, обхватить голову руками, зажмуриться и заорать, выплескивая слезы, которых Райдо не помнил с раннего детства. Но даже на это эмоций не хватало - казалось, они просто замерзли. Райдо лишь стоял и стискивал челюсти до кровавых кругов перед глазами. Надежды больше не было.  
Генма дышал за его спиной широко открытым ртом, будто ему не хватало воздуха, и Райдо слышал, что его вдохи превращаются в нервные всхлипы, словно вмиг распухший язык не давал как следует вдохнуть. Обернуться на друга сил не было.   
Чуть дальше лежал Инамо Масару, медик команды Дайске, переломанный, точно кукла жестоким ребенком. Изрубленное тело Сибару Цуёши два АНБУ сложили из трех частей. Девять трупов шиноби Камня валялись тут и там, двое сильно обгоревшие - перед смертью Цуёши хорошо поработал Катоном. А дальше, видимо, когда у тех и других иссякла чакра, в ход пошли мечи… И четверо ребят из Конохи уложили девятерых из Ивы.   
Однако Рюци нигде не было видно.   
\- Хатаке, - прохрипел непослушным горлом Райдо, наплевав на субординацию и устав, - твои суммоны могут проверить, нет ли следов? Рюци нигде нет, может, Камня было больше, кто-то выжил и ушел, а ее взяли в плен?   
\- Мы их в любом случае уже не догоним, трупам как минимум четверо суток, - бросил один из АНБУ, склонившийся над одним из тел. - Если кто-то ушел, то они уже давно в Ивагакуре.  
\- Следов нет, никто не ушел, суммоны бы дали знать. Она где-то здесь, - хмуро возразил Хатаке, потом обернулся к Райдо.  
\- И знаешь, прости, но лучше бы ей погибнуть, чем попасть в плен к этим, - потыкав носком сандалии мертвое тело шиноби Камня, тихо добавил Пес. В голосе его сквозила боль, сочувствие, понимание, но он ничего сейчас не мог сделать для своих товарищей, перед которыми черная бездна медленно раскрывала свои объятия, мощь и тяжесть которых уже не единожды испытывал он сам.  
Райдо затрясло. Он изо всех сил старался сдержаться, но тело колотило, словно Хатаке своими словами пропустил через него хороший разряд Райтона.  
Тонкие пальцы Ширануи вцепились в его плечо и сдавили так, словно готовы были проткнуть кожу, впиться в мышцы, сломать кость. Вместо ожидаемого всхлипа из его горла раздалось какое-то хриплое сипение.   
Краем глаза Райдо увидел его другую, протянутую куда-то в сторону, дрожащую руку.  
\- О-о-ха-аы-ы-ы… - выдавил из себя Генма, не в состоянии издать ни одного членораздельного звука.   
Райдо не хотел смотреть туда. Он знал, что если он туда посмотрит, это будет концом. Концом всего - его надежды, его любви, его счастья, его жизни… Но глаза сами, против его воли, медленно перевели взгляд туда, куда все еще показывала трясущаяся рука Ширануи.  
У дерева, между двумя мощными корнями, уходящими далеко от старого ствола в землю, на коленях, уткнувшись лбом в кору, сидел мертвый шиноби Ивы. Из его спины, из почерневшего и заскорузлого пятна крови на жилете, торчало лезвие клинка. Райдо сначала не понял, что Генма увидел там, помимо мертвого врага, но тут ветерок колыхнул из-за его плеча черную длинную прядь.   
\- Нет. Нет. Пожалуйста. Не надо, пожалуйста… - ноги Райдо сами сделали шаг, потом другой, и он понял, что шепчет эти слова вслух, бессмысленно, безотчетно, словно мантру.  
Генма уже оказался рядом с деревом. Одним рывком сорвав с лезвия катаны мертвого шиноби из Ивагакуре и отвалив труп в сторону, Ширануи захрипел и обессилено свалился на колени, протянув руки, но так и не в силах прикоснуться к тому, что скрючилось между корней.   
Райдо бухнулся на колени рядом и остолбенел. Все чувства умерли разом. Он больше не слышал чириканья птиц, шелеста деревьев, хрипящего, всхлипывающего дыхания друга, голосов переговаривающихся между собой АНБУ, не чувствовал вони разлагающихся трупов, смрада крови и гари взрывных печатей, он ничего больше не видел вокруг, кроме того, что открылось его глазам. Сердце дало два неравномерных удара и остановилось. Как оно пошло дальше, Райдо уже не чувствовал.  
Рюци сидела между корнями, подвернув под себя ноги. Из вспоротой брюшины выползли уже потемневшие серо-бурые кишки, которые она прижимала к себе левой рукой. Половину лица через глаз пересекал по диагонали страшный, разверзшийся до белой кости лба и скулы шрам, рассекший верхнюю губу и срезавший часть нижней, обнажая выпачканные в крови оскаленные зубы и кость подбородка. В пустой почерневшей глазнице копошились крупные муравьи… Второй глаз, высохший, мутный, подернутый серой пленкой смерти, смотрел прямо на них. В правой руке Рюци все еще сжимала катану, которой, умирая, вспорола решившего ее добить врага.  
Райдо, с перекошенным лицом, не чувствуя, как слюна капает с уголка отвисшей губы, хрипел, царапая себе горло, не в состоянии вдохнуть.  
Рюци, насмешливая, красивая, такая легкая, такая… как падающая звезда, стремительная, оставляющая за собой россыпь искр, так любившая жизнь, бесстрашная и такая горячая, такая сладкая, такая нежная… То, что лежало перед ними сейчас - это не правда, это не могло быть правдой, это не могло быть той Рюци, их Рюци…   
Где-то на отлете осознания происходящего Райдо увидел, как Генма медленно протянул руку и начал заторможено и методично выбирать из взрезанной и вытекшей глазницы муравьев, давя их пальцами и вытирая руки об штанину. И только когда он вытащил всех тварей, которые не имели права касаться их женщины, не имели права жрать ее мертвое, еще недавно красивое, тренированное, ловкое, соблазнительное тело, принадлежащее только им двоим и доставлявшее им столько блаженства, Генма осторожно убрал присохшую от крови половину длинной пряди волос с лица и обнял труп Рюци.   
Медленно, словно боясь причинить ей боль, Генма привлек Рюци к себе, положив лбом на свое плечо, как утешают ребенка, прижимая к своему животу ее руку, придерживающую выпавшие внутренности, и дрожащими пальцами стал гладить по голове. Райдо привалился к другу, обессилено обхватив руками их обоих, давясь будто комом пропитавшейся кровью Рюци ваты, не в силах ни вдохнуть, ни проглотить этот ком, и почувствовал грудью нарастающий клекот внутри Генмы. И вдруг этот булькающий клекот вырвался диким воем, перешедшим в хрип, а затем в протяжное удушенное сипение, пока воздух не кончился в легких. Генма сжал тело Рюци, придавив к своему плечу ее голову скрюченными пальцами, раскачиваясь, сотрясаясь в беззвучных рыданиях, и тогда горло Райдо словно взорвалось этой набухшей от крови ватой, и он заплакал, чувствуя, как слезы раскаленным оловом жгут старый шрам на щеке, который давно уже ничего не ощущал.


	11. Одна на двоих. Печаль

Зачем дали эту неделю выходных? Прийти в себя после похорон, сказали в Штабе, распоряжение Хокаге. Кому она нужна, эта неделя? Зачем столько свободного времени, когда голову свою больше нечем занять? Когда мысли - черные, страшные, горькие и отчаянные - одолевают, набрасываются, грызут, перепрыгивая одна через другую, чтобы побыстрее добраться до мозга, до сердца, впиться побольнее, рвать кровоточащие куски плоти, терзать, не давая покоя ни днем, ни ночью? Прийти в себя за неделю… Можно ли за всю оставшуюся жизнь прийти в себя, когда теряешь самое дорогое, что у тебя есть? Как не помнить об этом, как жить дальше? Лучше бы уйти на миссию, самую сложную, и не думать ни о чем, кроме поставленной задачи и правильного выполнения. Но никто не пошлет на миссию в таком состоянии, никто не выпустит за пределы деревни, никто не позволит рисковать потому, что даже там не будет избавления от этих мыслей. Они не отпустят ни на мгновение, не дадут сосредоточиться, будут отвлекать, вырисовывая перед глазами невыносимые картины счастливого прошлого. И ту, последнюю картину, навсегда запечатлевшуюся в памяти - предсмертный оскал изуродованного лица, этот мутный, остекленевший глаз, словно в самую душу глядящий. Память не отпустит и не утихнет, и не оставит шанса выжить. Да может, и к лучшему? Но вот напарники из-за тебя могут пострадать, и винить будет некого, кроме самого себя и своей слабости, своего бессилия, а больше - нежелания сопротивляться этому.   
Райдо смутно помнил похороны. Прощальная церемония совсем не отложилась в его памяти. Вокруг все было черное от траурных одежд и белое от хризантем. Все это сворачивалось в черно-белую спираль, и от этого вращения, от одуряющего запаха цветов кружилась голова, и очень хотелось пить. Кто-то постоянно подходил, вкрадчиво касаясь плеча, говорил что-то утешающее и ободряющее, пальцы на плече сжимались в знак братской поддержки. Райдо не слышал слов, и отвечать не мог - горло пересохло, и не удавалось извлечь ни звука, кроме какого-то хриплого карканья и мычания. Поэтому он молчал и лишь кивал головой, во всем этом кружении не различая ни лиц подходивших, ни слов, что они говорили. Люди все понимали и не требовали от него какой-то реакции. А его глаза упрямо цеплялись за один из четырех портретов, обвязанных траурными черными лентами. Райдо боялся отвести взгляд на секунду, словно из-за этого мог потерять последнюю связь с той, которую любил больше своей жизни. А она смотрела с портрета немного строго, как положено для служебной фотографии, но в глазах ее все равно искрились неугомонные смешинки, и уголки губ словно подрагивали в готовой вот-вот вспыхнуть улыбке.   
Рядом, плечо к плечу, стоял Генма, вытянувшись в напряженную, готовую в любую секунду порваться струну, сжав кулаки. У него не хватало сил даже кивать на слова соболезнований. Его будто бы даже раздражали эти тактичные прикосновения и тихие голоса, и казалось, он едва сдерживается, чтобы кого-нибудь не ударить в ответ. Даже сенбон замер в его зубах, стиснутый до судороги, и торчал вверх, словно в почетном карауле отдавал последнюю честь погибшим. Райдо лишь иногда ощущал плечом, что тело Генмы время от времени подрагивает, словно его прошибал разряд тока. Генма держался. На его лице не было ни одной эмоции, он лишь прикрывал глаза, сглатывал, медленно разлеплял веки и снова останавливал ничего не видящий взгляд перед собой. Райдо знал, что эта его отчаянная отрешенность потом даст выход, и во что это выльется, даже проживший с ним бок о бок большую часть своей жизни мечник не мог предполагать. Впрочем, ему самому было сейчас не до размышлений.  
Он смутно помнил заплаканную Куренай и нахмуренного, стиснувшего зубы Асуму. Злую, кусающую губы Анко. Печального, с припухшими и покрасневшими от слез глазами Токуму. Очень внешне сдержанного Эбису, напряжение которого выдавали лишь дрожащие губы и растерянно вздернутые брови. Сурового Какаши. Притихшего, всего в слезах Гая. Застывшего глыбой Ибики со сведенными к переносице бровями. Чуть позади, но все время рядом стоял совершенно потерянный Аоба. Райдо понимал, что им тоже больно, но когда они выражали ему свою боль, он лишь стискивал зубы - кто сейчас мог ощутить боль сильнее, кроме него с Генмой? Разве только стоящая неподалеку матушка Накано, будто проглотившая палку и сжавшая губы в тонкую белую полоску, и младший брат Рюци - Рюю, вытиравший рукавом глаза и шепчущий проклятья в адрес Ивагакуре. А еще жена и маленький сынишка Акасуро Дайске и родственники Инамо Масару и Сибару Цуёши.  
Потом было торжественное погребение, и Намиаши не заметил, как на кладбище осталось всего несколько человек. Они с Генмой и Аоба, жена Дайске, мать и сестра Масару, да родители Цуёши. Каждый стоял у могилы своего погибшего. Пошел дождь, и все родственники печально разошлись по домам поминать своих героев.  
Аоба осторожно тронул Райдо за плечо:  
\- Пойдемте домой. Нужно помянуть. Куренай и Анко все уже приготовили.  
\- Да, - хрипло выдавил Райдо и повернулся к Генме.   
Тот все так же стоял, глядя на постепенно намокающую от дождя свежую землю.  
\- Нужно идти, - с трудом выговорил Райдо, а горло - из-за напряженной долгое время гортани, сдерживающей вставший над кадыком комок - саднило так, будто он проглотил кусок наждачной бумаги.   
\- Ей там холодно… Смотри, вода сочится сквозь землю, а она в одном кимоно… - голос Генмы был почти спокоен, что сейчас не предвещало ничего хорошего. - Мы уйдем домой, в тепло, а она останется здесь совсем одна…  
\- Прекрати! - резко одернул его Райдо, но голос его дрогнул, и он почти шепотом умоляюще попросил, - Перестань, пожалуйста… Не рви ты душу…  
\- Я свою уже порвал, когда ее там, в лесу увидел… - все так же отрешенно и сипло ответил Генма.  
\- Не надо, не сейчас, не так! - взмолился Райдо, хватая его за плечи и встряхивая. Ширануи беспомощно привалился к другу, уткнувшись лбом в плечо, и Райдо обнял его, прижавшись щекой к его макушке.  
\- Ты думаешь, мне легче? - шепотом спросил он.  
\- Нет, не легче, - качнул головой Генма. - Прости. Я всегда был слабее тебя.   
\- Глупости говоришь! Ты должен быть сильным! Здесь нельзя, не на кладбище! Дома, когда мы останемся одни, я обещаю, я выслушаю все, что ты захочешь сказать, какими бы страшными ни были твои слова. И я сам скажу тебе все, что сейчас мне душу выкручивает. Но это будет только один раз. Потому, что у нас есть Санго. И потому, что Рюци смотрит на нас и видит нашу слабость. Она смотрела в глаза своей смерти прямо, не уводя взгляда, и сражалась до последнего.  
\- Я бы своей смерти тоже в глаза прямо смотрел. Но мы с тобой смотрели в глаза ее смерти… и я… мы…  
\- Я знаю, Генма. Но не делай ей больно. Она видит, как мы слабы сейчас, как нам тяжело, и это причиняет ей боль. Ей плохо от того, что она видит наши страдания. Мы должны быть сильными, ради нее, мы должны быть достойны ее. Она уже далеко, уже не в этой могиле. Она снова с нами, только с другой стороны. Ей уже не больно и не страшно. Ей уже хорошо. Так давай не будем причинять ей боль.   
Генма кивнул и разжал стиснувшиеся на рукаве Райдо пальцы.   
Аоба молча стоял поодаль и ждал. Рядом с ним скользнула тень.  
\- Как они? - спросил тихо Хатаке.  
\- Хреново, - так же тихо ответил Аоба. - Пока держатся, но когда они останутся одни, пойдет отходняк.  
\- Отходняк неизбежен. Но он необходим. Им нужно побыть одним и выплеснуть все свое горе. А потом они начнут учиться жить заново. Они справятся, - уверенно сказал Какаши.   
\- Как ты думаешь, она дождется нас там? - спросил Генма после тягостного молчания.  
\- Конечно, - кивнув, ответил вместо Райдо Какаши, - только она очень расстроится, если вы будете слишком торопиться к ней. И она не простит вам, если вы оставите Санго одну. Девочка еще слишком мала, чтобы потерять всех, кого она любит.  
\- Это удар ниже пояса, Хатаке, - пробормотал Райдо.  
\- Извини. Но он необходим, чтобы заставить вас жить дальше, - ответил Какаши. - Идемте, друзья хотят вместе с вами отдать ей дань памяти.  
Генма и Райдо бросили последний взгляд на свежую землю.   
\- Прости, милая, мы скоро придем навестить тебя снова, - прошептал беззвучно Генма, и Райдо согласно сжал его плечо.   
Сквозь пелену моросящего дождя слабый ветерок, словно вздох, коснулся его обожженной щеки, словно последний поцелуй любимой. В этот же миг Генма коснулся пальцами и своей щеки, и с тоской взглянул на Райдо.  
Поминки прошли достойно. Друзья вспоминали эпизоды из жизни, и под конец, как это обычно бывает, стали вспоминаться и забавные случаи, и тягостную атмосферу за столом стал разбавлять смех. Жизнь продолжалась, и никуда от этого было не деться.  
Ближе к полуночи, когда Куренай и Анко уже перемыли всю посуду, прибрались и сложили еду в холодильник, чтобы назавтра Генме и Райдо, которым было ни до чего, нашлось бы поесть, и разошлись последние друзья, Намиаши и Ширануи остались совсем одни. Матушка Накано впервые за все это время взяла Санго к себе. Смерть Рюци положила конец давним распрям, и смысла в них больше не было.  
Генма и Райдо молча сидели за столом на кухне и медленно пили саке. Уже даже и не пили - и пить-то не хотелось, так, больше губы макали. Напиться хотелось, но оба понимали, что облегчения это не даст, а ужраться в сопли и невменяемо мычать в слезах о своем горе и тот, и другой считали ниже своего достоинства и неуважением к памяти той, что умирала с открытыми глазами. Может быть когда-нибудь, потом, но не сейчас.   
Хотелось многое сказать, но слова не находились. Нет таких слов, чтобы выразить всю глубину потери и всю полноту страданий, когда у тебя отбирают самое дорогое, твое бесценное счастье.   
Первым не выдержал Генма.  
\- Я не знаю, как жить дальше… - негромко проговорил он. - Я не знаю, как ложиться спать, как просыпаться, как дышать… Я знаю, что жить дальше нужно, и мы будем жить, но я не знаю, как…  
\- У меня пока нет ответа, - так же тихо произнес Райдо. - Я сам ничего не знаю. Я до сих пор не могу осознать. Все кажется, проснемся завтра, а она на кухне завтрак готовит и напевает… И мы с тобой обрадуемся, как два дурака, что приснился кошмарный сон, а мы ему поверили. И все будет как раньше.  
\- Да ничего не будет, как раньше! - заорал вдруг Генма, резким движением руки сбрасывая со стола свою чашечку, недопитую бутылку, пачку сигарет, банку с окурками. Со звоном разбитого стекла и грохотом жестянки все рассыпалось по полу, окурки разлетелись по всей кухне, и над ними запорхали мелкие хлопья табачного пепла.  
\- Ничего не будет, как раньше! Никогда! Понимаешь ты?! Бля-а-адь, как же больно!  
Генма рванул с головы свой хитай, швырнул его, не глядя, вцепился в волосы, словно хотел вырвать клочья, и глухо застонал.  
Райдо, с трудом сглотнув, медленно встал, обошел стол и, присев на корточки, трясущимися руками обнял Генму.  
\- Больно. Пиздец, как больно, - сипло выговорил он. - Ты простишь меня, если сегодня, один только раз, я заплачу? Я обещаю, что больше никогда не сделаю этого. Обещаю и тебе, и ей.   
Генма расцепил пальцы, отпустив волосы, и сумасшедшим взглядом уставился на друга. Лицо Райдо было перекошено, но он, упрямо закусив губу, смотрел на Генму.  
Ширануи сполз со стула на пол к другу и, уткнувшись в его плечо, прошептал:  
\- Я тоже, один только раз, сегодня, и больше никогда не буду…  
Лицо Райдо расслабилось, словно он только и ждал позволения друга отпустить на волю свои эмоции, и по щекам его покатились крупные слезы. Он не всхлипывал, не сотрясался в рыданиях. Он молчал, и слезы просто бежали непрерывными дорожками по ничего не выражающему лицу. Генма тихо всхлипывал ему в плечо, вздрагивая, как ребенок, и Райдо обнял его, стиснул, прижав к себе, единственную кроме дочки оставшуюся родную душу, и Генма вцепился в него, постепенно переставая содрогаться под мерными успокаивающими поглаживаниями большой и теплой ладони друга по спине.   
Этажом ниже, разбуженный звоном разбившейся посуды и криком Генмы мальчик испуганно спросил:  
\- Мам, почему Генма-сан и Райдо-сан так шумят? Они дерутся?  
\- Нет, что ты, сынок. Они не дерутся. У них большое горе, - ответила женщина, укладывая его обратно. - Они потеряли очень дорогого человека. Им больно, и они стараются с этой болью справиться.   
\- А долго им будет больно? - спросил расстроенный малыш.  
\- Долго, сынок, очень долго. Эта боль быстро не проходит.   
Выплакавшись, оба друга, словно опустошенные, сидели на полу и курили. Генма все еще смахивал изредка набегавшие слезы. Райдо лишь сопел и моргал уже сухими, покрасневшими глазами. Они не стыдились своих слез друг перед другом. Ни перед кем они не показали бы их, никогда. Но их связывало столь многое, что выказать свою слабость однажды, в такой тяжелый и горький момент, не было постыдным. Эти слезы лишь сблизили их еще больше, хотя, казалось бы, куда уж ближе.   
\- Нужно поспать, - сказал Райдо, машинально сгребая в кучку рассыпавшиеся по полу окурки ладонью.  
\- Да. Как мы теперь будем спать? Ведь Рюци… ее больше нет с нами, а вторая комната Санго… - неловко пробормотал Генма.  
\- Мы можем потом купить два отдельных футона, а кровать отдать кому-нибудь, но сегодня придется спать вместе, - вздохнул Райдо.  
\- Да, - рассеянно кивнул Генма, словно думал вообще о чем-то другом. Возможно, он вспоминал о том, что когда-то на этой кровати было так уютно и тепло втроем…  
Сон не шел. Он бродил около, дразня и в последний момент уворачиваясь. В темноте слышались лишь возня не находящих себе удобного положения тел и тяжкие вздохи. И сон улегся рядом лишь тогда, когда два тела в поисках утешения и тепла у того, кто единственный мог понять, утешить и согреть, обнялись и прижались друг к другу. Невинно, как осиротевшие дети в холодном заброшенном доме.  
На следующий день покупкой футонов они не озадачились. И еще через день тоже. Не хотелось думать о таких вещах сейчас. А потом этот вопрос больше не поднимался.


	12. Одна на двоих. Последняя любовь

Минул год.   
Райдо тридцать один, Генме двадцать девять. Они по-прежнему служили в личной охране Третьего и по-прежнему считались одними из лучших бойцов Скрытого Листа, элитой шиноби. Только вот Генма из насмешливого, задорного парня превратился в серьезного, неулыбчивого мужчину, да и улыбался он теперь одним углом рта, скорее ухмылялся. Лицо его редко выражало какие-либо эмоции, словно он всегда находился в состоянии душевного покоя, а его прежнюю насмешливость заменил циничный сарказм. Райдо же вообще разучился улыбаться. Он стал еще более молчалив и суров, и даже уголки глаз его чуть опустились книзу, а взгляд стал холодным и безразличным. И лишь только малышка Санго неизменно вызывала у своих отцов радостные эмоции, и только она могла заставить их на время вспомнить, какими они были когда-то - веселыми и беспечными. Девочка росла в любви и заботе, Генма и Райдо хоть и воспитывали ее по-мужски, и игры у них больше напоминали тренировки, но они всегда помнили, что она все же девочка, а потому не забывали ее ласкать и баловать, чтобы она не чувствовала отсутствие матери.  
У их друзей тоже началась новая жизнь. Вскоре после гибели команды Дайске Какаши ушел из АНБУ, и с очередным выпуском генинов из Академии в том же году ему, Куренай и Асуме дали команды малолетних шиноби на воспитание. И вот теперь все они рекомендовали свои команды на чунинский экзамен.  
Коноха гудела и бурлила - два тура экзаменов уже прошли, и Лист готовился к последнему этапу. Времени до него оставались считанные дни, в деревне было слишком людно - сказывалось присутствие приезжих соискателей и их наставников, а к завершающему турниру должны были съехаться и почетные гости со своими свитами - Каге и дайме из других стран.   
Генма и Райдо практически жили на службе, Санго все это время находилась у бабушки Накано, работы было невпроворот, из соображений безопасности были усилены патрули, времени на отдых и все еще неутоленную печаль не было.  
А потом и вовсе стало туго - в ночь накануне турнира был убит Гекко Хаяте, сын сенсея Райдо и Рюци, бывший одним из основных экзаменаторов. Генме неожиданно пришлось его заменять, а Райдо неотлучно находился возле Третьего. В воздухе витал запах надвигающейся опасности, что-то должно было случиться, и все были начеку. Но нападение все равно произошло до глупости внезапно. Как ни готовились и как ни ожидали его, все пошло наперекосяк.   
В дыму и общей неразберихе Райдо, защищая Хокаге, поймал грудью три куная. Последней картиной, что увидел Намиаши перед тем, как потерять сознание, был Сандайме с кунаем у горла в захвате вероломно прикидывающимся Четвертым Казекаге Орочимару. Затем все поплыло перед глазами. "Все?" - с каким-то облегчением подумал мечник, когда тьма заволокла его глаза. - "Рюци?" Но яркой вспышкой полыхнули янтарные глаза маленькой девочки, и последней мыслью, утонувшей в постепенно гаснущем шуме в ушах, было: "Где она? Успели укрыться?"  
Пока старик Сарутоби, не жалея себя, сражался на крыше, деревня вела ожесточенные бои на подступах к стенам, на всех улицах, на арене.   
Генма, будучи на арене, ничего не знал о ранении Намиаши. Прикрывая собой младшего Учиху от подтянувшихся к его противнику - джинчурики из Песка, Гааре - братца с сестрой и их одноглазого сенсея, ему некогда было переживать за друга, хотя он очень волновался за Санго и матушку Накано. И когда родственничкам малолетнего убийцы из Суны удалось утащить Гаару для восстановления чакры, поскольку, судя по разговору их наставника с ними, джинчурики был козырной картой в нападении на Коноху, а сам учитель остался прикрыть их отхождение, Генме ничего не оставалось, как отправить в погоню за детьми Казекаге Учиху, а самому взять на себя одноглазого.   
Два профессиональных убийцы стояли друг напротив друга, внимательно следя и стараясь поймать момент броска. Однако, никто из них не делал попытки напасть первым.  
\- Ты ведь… Сенбон, хитай задом наперед. Ширануи Генма? Я узнал тебя, - спокойно проговорил сенсей Песчаников.   
\- Откуда ты знаешь? - Генма ничем не выдал своего удивления, только изогнул бровь, прищурившись и обманчиво расслабленно расправив плечи.  
\- Я видел фотографию. Рюци показывала, когда была в Суне год назад. Там еще был рыжий парень со шрамом, кажется, Райдо? И ваша маленькая дочка, - ответил одноглазый.  
\- А! Так ты, выходит, Баки? - догадался Генма.   
Баки был одним из трех шиноби Песка, с кем с давних пор дружила Рюци. Как сложилось, что противники по чунинскому экзамену из конкурирующих деревень шиноби смогли найти общий язык, оставалось загадкой, однако, свою дружбу они пронесли через многие годы, умудрившись сохранить ее, несмотря на весьма натянутые отношения с Суной, и на редких дипмиссиях они продолжали с удовольствием общаться.   
\- Ага, - ответил Баки. - Кстати, где Рюци? Мне не хотелось бы сражаться с ней.  
\- Рюци больше нет. Она погибла, когда возвращалась с той самой миссии из Суны год назад. Кто-то их подставил, сдал Иве. Не знаешь, кто бы это мог быть? - зло поинтересовался Генма.  
\- Рюци погибла? - один, не скрытый белым куском ткани глаз Баки расширился. Он помолчал и выдохнул горько:  
\- Ясно. Вторая из нашей компании… первая - Пакура...  
\- Цуёши и Масару тоже. В тот же день. И их капитан.  
\- Черт. Вся команда… - Баки тяжело вздохнул и опустил глаза.   
Затем он поднял взгляд и открыто посмотрел в лицо Генме.   
\- Я не знаю, кто их сдал. Не Суна. Верь мне.  
\- Это уже не важно, - ответил Генма. - Что вы забыли в Конохе сейчас?  
\- Мне самому это противно, - нахмурился Баки. - Мы предаем Лист, несмотря на установленный между нашими деревнями нейтралитет. Но я выполняю свой долг.  
\- Тогда к бою, - спокойно кивнул Генма и достал кунаи.   
Баки покачал головой и ответил:  
\- Я не стану сражаться с тобой. Рюци мне не простит этого там. Она слишком сильно любила вас обоих. Ради нее и вашей дочери, я не буду.  
Мгновение, и лишь белое полотнище на лице Баки мелькнуло в воздухе, когда сенсей детей Казекаге исчез.  
Генма выругался и метнулся в другую сторону, в царящий на трибунах хаос.  
Вскоре атака как стремительно развернулась, так и быстро погасла. Шиноби Конохи дали мощный отпор противнику. Но сражение не обошлось без жертв - помимо нескольких десятков шиноби деревня понесла невосполнимую утрату в лице Сандайме.  
Так праздник, приуроченный к окончанию экзамена, превратился в погребальную церемонию. Вместе со стариком Сарутоби ушла в мир иной целая эпоха. Райдо, уже более-менее способный двигаться и сбежавший из госпиталя, с перебинтованной под косодэ грудью, снова плечо к плечу стоял рядом с Генмой среди товарищей в траурных одеяниях, провожавших в последний путь Хокаге и погибших шиноби. И среди черных одежд и белых цветов Намиаши и Ширануи вновь переживали события годичной давности. Скорбя вместе со всеми о героически ушедших защитниках Конохи, они вспоминали ту, что так же, в окружении черных лент и белых хризантем смотрела на них с портрета вместе с тремя своими друзьями, готовая вот-вот ободряюще улыбнуться.  
С поминок в «Черной цапле» все расходились заполночь, пьяные, злые, полные желания мстить и убивать. Погибло много шиноби и гражданских, среди которых были и дети. Деревню поймали врасплох, они позволили врагу подойти слишком близко, проглядели. Потери были велики. Все чувствовали горечь и вину, но уже было слишком поздно. Нужно было, отдав последние почести своим мертвым, подумать о живых.   
Санго и матушка Накано спаслись, Генма и Райдо были живы, но радость от этого была только за дочь. Пьяная злость и горькие воспоминания будоражили их, пока они, пошатываясь, возвращались домой.   
Дома они достали саке, уселись на полу возле ошики и принялись пить дальше. Злость, боль, горе не давали им остановиться, пока саке уже не перестало лезть в глотку. Но напряжение и агрессия не проходили.  
\- Эх, сейчас бы потрахаться как следует, - заплетающимся языком пробормотал пьянющий Генма, - враз бы отпустило… Помнишь, как в старые добрые холостяцкие времена?  
\- Бака! Я уже год ни с кем не трахался, не могу после Рюци… Глаза ни на кого не глядят, - горько фыркнул Райдо, стряхивая пепел с сигареты мимо банки.  
\- Веришь - такая же херня. Один раз с миссии вернулся, все наперекосяк тогда пошло… Помнишь, я рассказывал, когда нас чуть не завалили? Злой был, как бешеный енот, завалился в бордель, снял девчонку какую-то, даже не помню, как выглядела. Все вроде пошло, а потом вдруг как по хребту граблями н-на - увидел перед собой глаза Рюци, на секунду всего, будто смотрит, как я ту девчонку пялю. Насмешливо так смотрит… Секунда, как вспышка, а потом на ее месте совсем другая, вообще непохожая… Ну, у меня все и упало. Так и ушел. Расплатился и ушел. А теперь уж и побаиваюсь - все кажется, стоит мне опять с кем-нибудь попробовать, и опять ее увижу… все равно ни хрена не получится, только перед шлюхами позориться, - хмыкнул Генма, наливая по новой.   
Потом ухмылка сползла с его лица, и он добавил:  
\- Видишь, я говорил, что слабее тебя. Сорвался. Не выдержал. Пошел к девкам.   
\- Дурак! Разве это слабость? Это естественная потребность организма. Думаешь, она этого не понимает? Теперь, когда она там, она не обидится. Она знает, что ты не предаешь ее, даже если ты снова женишься, - старательно выговаривая слова, пробормотал мечник.  
\- Да пошел ты! - беззлобно отмахнулся Ширануи, покачнувшись от резкого движения. - Не собираюсь я снова жениться! Сам чего не женишься?  
\- Я больше никогда не женюсь, - на удивление твердо произнес Райдо. - Я сразу так решил. Не смогу я. Я как тогда увидел ее первый раз, под дождем, так и нет для меня больше никого. Она одна. Люблю я ее. До сих пор. Однолюб я, наверное.  
\- Думаешь, я не люблю? - с ноткой обиды буркнул Генма и подпер голову рукой. - Мы были с тобой всегда одним целым, а потом пришла она, и мы все стали одним целым. Это было естественно. Если бы не она, так бы никогда не случилось, и уже никогда не случится. А по-другому я тоже не вижу и не хочу. Но, тенгу меня раздери, организм-то своего требует! И безо всякой любви ему надо, хоть ты тресни! И как ты с этим справляешься, ума не приложу… Говорю же, ты сильнее меня.  
\- Да у меня самого по утрам стоит, хоть катану вешай, все руки в мозолях, - хмыкнул Райдо, откинувшись спиной к стене и прикуривая новую сигарету.   
Взгляд его описал медленную дугу по стене напротив и ушел в потолок. А потом Райдо закрыл глаза, устало откинул голову и севшим голосом произнес:  
\- Это ты сильнее меня. Ты, может, никого больше так же, как ее, и не полюбишь, но ты начинаешь к нормальной жизни возвращаться. Ты, может, и сам пока не понимаешь этого, но ты на правильном пути. А я не могу из этого выбраться. И самое страшное, что и не хочу выбираться. Я сдался. Только не помню, когда. Не после похорон. И даже не в тот день, когда мы ее нашли. Наверное, в ту минуту, как я сказал ей, что у меня другая, когда меня в госпитале после ранения переклинило. Уже тогда я знал, что если ее у меня не будет, у меня никого и никогда больше не будет.   
\- Это ты так наказал себя, что ли, за дурь свою тогдашнюю? - зло спросил Генма.  
\- Нет, - медленно покачал головой Райдо, не открывая глаз и не отрывая затылка от стены. - Я просто это понял. И это зашло куда дальше, чем я мог предполагать. Организм требует, да. Но разум не хочет. Ни-ко-го. Мне тут как-то Хатаке книжку свою давал почитать. Веришь - читаю пикантный момент, и вместо того, чтобы возбудиться, как нормальный мужик, я понял, что не хочу этого ни с одной другой женщиной. Просто не хочу. Много девчонок и хороших, и красивых. Они наверняка чудесные, и в каждой что-то есть. Но ни одна из них не сможет стать Рюци, понимаешь? Так что, даже и пробовать не хочу.  
\- Райдо, вот ты мне что только недавно говорил? А сам? Ты думаешь, ей радостно там от твоих заёбов? Я понимаю тебя, брат, правда, понимаю. Я и сам этим же болен. Но надо как-то лечиться.  
\- Я не хочу, Генма. Я хочу, чтобы осталось все, как есть. Я даже «любил» в прошедшем времени сказать не могу. Все. Оставь этот разговор. Тебе сейчас о себе нужно подумать. И, если у тебя все сложится, я за тебя только рад буду. Санго тебе не будет помехой - я о ней позабочусь. Девушки не очень чужих детей любят, так что на этот счет не переживай, все будет в порядке. Будешь нас навещать приходить и…  
\- Да ты ебанулся, что ли, совсем?! - рявкнул Генма, перебивая на полуслове и со злостью сорвав с головы съехавший набок хитай. - Во тебя опять параноит! Ты можешь перестать делать морду тяпкой и выдавать эти свои невзъебенные сентенции?! Очнись, Райдо! Ты о чем вообще? Ты сам себя слышишь, мудила грешный? У тебя тоже от недотраха мозги поехали. Все. Мне это настоебенило!  
\- Не матерись, ёкаи заберут, - равнодушно бросил Райдо, все так же с закрытыми глазами, медленно поднес сигарету к губам, затянулся и лениво выдул длинную струя дыма, как сонный дракон.  
\- Не буду. А ты не… вот черт, даже не знаю, как и назвать то, что ты сейчас… кхм… делаешь.  
Генма вздохнул, медленно подобрался к Райдо и уселся рядом, приткнувшись к другу. Пристроив словно чугунную голову на покатом мускулистом плече Намиаши, Генма снова вздохнул:  
\- Ну вот что ты делаешь?  
\- Я и сам не знаю, - ответил Райдо, запустив пальцы в длинные русые волосы, ласково потрепал. А потом с неизбывной тоской в голосе добавил:  
\- Наверное, ничего. Ничего не делаю, ничего не хочу, ни о чем не думаю, не живу… Я знаю, ты скажешь, я слабак, я депрессивный мудак, я не могу держать себя в руках, что это недостойно шиноби, и это все так. И я знаю, что тебе тоже не легче, но ёб твою мать, как же мне хреново без нее… Хоть бы разочек ее еще увидеть, прикоснуться к ней, хоть на минутку…  
\- Я знаю, что нужно делать, - вдруг как-то отчаянно, но достаточно решительно произнес Генма. - Прости, что орал тут, матерился. Прости. Я знаю, что тебе очень больно. До сих пор больно. Потому что мне тоже больно. Но по-другому не получается. Может это поможет? Хенге!  
Райдо вздрогнул, оттолкнулся затылком от стены и медленно, подозревая что-то очень нехорошее, что-то очень страшное и неправильное, разлепил веки.   
Рядом с ним, сложив руки на коленях, сидела Рюци. Ее огромные синие глазищи были такими же испуганными, как и у него самого. Она нервно облизнула губу и закусила ее, с каким-то отчаянием глядя на Райдо.   
\- Ну? Чего ты ждешь? Вот она, твоя Рюци! - сказала она своим привычным, чуть хрипловатым голосом. Только интонации были совсем непривычными и… незнакомыми? Почему в них такая тоска?   
Райдо замотал головой и что-то замычал, в ужасе глядя на сидящий рядом с ним морок.  
Рюци встала перед ним на колени, решительно наклонилась, вцепившись в плечи, и впилась в губы совершенно безумным, так не похожим на ее прежние, поцелуем. Она терзала его губы, раздвигая их языком, прикусывая зубами, и когда Райдо шарахнулся от нее, треснувшись затылком об стену, ее тонкие, но такие сильные пальцы вцепились в его затылок, не позволяя отстраниться.   
Бедный мечник, как бы ни был пьян, понимал, что это не Рюци, это не могла быть Рюци, это лишь Генма, верный, отчаянный, на все готовый ради друга Генма. Друг, самый близкий, ближе не бывает... Но синие глаза прямо перед его вытаращенными глазами были ее, Рюци. И волосы, лохматые, торчащие во все стороны, с длинной прядью, в которые против воли вплелись его пальцы, прижимая к себе, тоже были ее. Невозможно, невероятно, неправда! Страшно, жестоко и так больно! Но нет сил оторваться от этих губ, разжать пальцы, закрыть глаза и не видеть ее лица... Руки против воли прижали к себе тонкое, хрупкое тело, жадно шаря по плечам, спине, бедрам, волосам, ненасытные, торопливые, словно ворующие так неожиданно свалившееся счастье, короткое, мимолетное, готовое вот-вот исчезнуть навсегда, сжимая до конвульсий - мое, мое! Губы впивались, отвечая на какой-то убийственный поцелуй, словно все силы из него выпивающий. И Рюци, такая решительная, севшая на него верхом, ерзающая от желания по его напряженной плоти, так же жадно оглаживающая его тело, куда только могла дотянуться - она никогда такой не была, такой бешеной, такой... распущенной и напористой... но какая разница, если она была сейчас с ним, она хотела его, смертельно хотела, так же отчаянно и безнадежно, как и он сам, с невыразимой тоской в глазах, в которых раньше плескалось море и играли солнечные искры.   
Райдо, сжимая трепещущее от едва сдерживаемого желания тело, мягко опрокинул Рюци на спину, нависнув над ней, пожирая глазами лицо, подхватив ее ногу под колено. Она обхватила руками его шею, притягивая его к себе, вовлекая в новый, полный болезненной страсти поцелуй, прижимая к себе и отчаянно цепляясь за мускулистые плечи.   
Райдо, разорвав мучительный поцелуй, тяжело дыша, зажмурился, потом открыл глаза, погладил скулу Рюци, нежно провел по ее припухшим губам большим пальцем и хрипло прошептал:  
\- Я люблю тебя... Генма...  
Глаза Рюци расширились, рот удивленно приоткрылся.  
\- Спасибо тебе. И если ты все еще хочешь идти до конца, сними хенге... - тихо попросил Райдо.  
\- Но… ты же… - прошептала Рюци, вернее Генма, вымученно, с какой-то необъяснимой надеждой в голосе.  
\- Сними. Это слишком страшно и слишком больно, потому что это обман. Она ушла. Но я хочу видеть тебя, Генма. Мне нужен ты. Вот в чем правда. Если ты все это сделал только для того, чтобы помочь мне, и если ты сейчас скажешь «нет», этого никогда больше не повторится, мы просто забудем все и никогда больше к этому не вернемся. Но если… - Райдо не успел договорить - тонкие пальцы умершей любимой легли на его губы.  
\- Если у нас ни с одной женщиной больше не получается, значит… Рюци связала нас больше, чем мы могли себе представить. Она спокойна за нас, потому что знает - мы есть друг у друга. Любить другую - предать ее. Но у меня есть ты. А у тебя есть я. Ты тоже очень нужен мне, но я не знал, как сказать тебе… Ведь так мы все равно будем все вместе. Как я могу сказать «нет», Райдо?..  
\- Тогда вернись, Генма… - огладил пальцами лохматые черные волосы мечник, в последний раз оглядывая такое родное и любимое, но такое незнакомое сейчас лицо, с которого синими всполохами смотрели отчаянные глаза Генмы.  
Генма сложил печать, раздался хлопок, и в рассеявшемся облачке дыма под Райдо, распластанный на кухонном полу, оказался его друг - растрепанный, с выбившейся из штанов форменной водолазкой, с расставленными полусогнутыми ногами, с растерянным лицом и ошалелым взглядом. Намиаши вгляделся в эти шалые глаза. Нет, он не ошибся, Генма все это вытворил не только из-за того, что хотел помочь ему справиться с его депрессией. Никаких сомнений - Ширануи хотел его, хотел по-настоящему, и боялся. Боялся сказать, боялся отказа, боялся согласия, боялся того, что будет дальше. Райдо осторожно провел пальцем по вздернутой в напряженном ожидании брови, по скуле, коснулся уголка рта. Склонился, мягко прижавшись губами к теплым губам Генмы. Дыхание обожгло его, губы открылись навстречу, и кончики языков соприкоснулись на мгновение, отшатнулись в испуге, будто это не они вот только недавно так страстно и жадно обвивали друг друга… Райдо прикрыл глаза и сглотнул.   
Целовать своего самого близкого друга было непривычно, странно, это было сродни безумию, но это было единственным, что сейчас было так жизненно необходимо. Видя перед собою Генму, а не Рюци, Райдо чувствовал, что возбуждение не прошло, он по-прежнему прижимался напряженным членом к чужому телу. Только теперь к нему так же прижималась такая же твердая, наполненная желанием плоть. Райдо стремительно накрыл рот Генмы своим. Да гори оно все синим пламенем, если он сам этого хочет не меньше! Только вот понял это лишь сейчас.  
И снова блуждание рук по телу, жаркое, мучительное в своем желании быть ближе, прижать к себе, не отпускать, никуда, никогда больше… Горячие поцелуи, полные страсти, тяжелое дыхание, быстрое освобождение от одежды, и ласки - пальцами, губами, языком, где угодно, как угодно, лишь бы было так же жарко, так же било по оголенным нервам, так же заставляло задыхаться и выгибаться навстречу, лишь бы больше не сжимало от холода сердце, лишь бы больше не тоска и одиночество, пусть и вдвоем.   
\- Кто будет первым? - спросил Райдо, с трудом переводя дыхание, понимая, что начинать когда-то придется.  
\- Какая разница? - ответил Генма, разметав волосы по полу, - Ты будешь первым. Только ты уж как-нибудь поаккуратнее, я с парнями ни разу не пробовал…  
\- Да я как-то тоже, - хмыкнул Райдо.   
Что делать? Как делать? То есть, теоретически ясно что, куда и как, но не хотелось бы при этом причинить боль. Удовольствие должно быть для двоих, а какое уж удовольствие одному, если другому пытка?   
Палец осторожно пытается пробраться в обжигающее и судорожно сжавшееся нутро. Ширануи молчит, но напрягается так, что Райдо испуганно отдергивает руку. Ясно. Просто так ничего не получится, ничего, кроме боли. Намиаши больше не хочет боли, ни себе, ни Генме. Даже если потом будет хорошо.   
\- Ну чего ты? - с досадой спрашивает Генма.   
Старался, как мог, расслабиться, но Райдо все равно понял. А прерываться так не хотелось! Знал ведь, что будет больно, но когда желание доведено до точки кипения, уже невозможно остановиться несмотря ни на что.  
\- Так дело не пойдет. Что у нас есть? Растительное масло, мазь от ожогов? - быстро перебирал варианты Райдо.  
\- Оружейная смазка, - съехидничал Генма, не удержавшись, глядя, как Райдо, продолжая гладить его по животу, груди, внутренней поверхности бедер, выступающим бедренным косточкам, и обратно, по кругу, нежно, одними подушечками пальцев, сосредоточенно при этом соображает.   
\- Да, оружейная… чего?! - вышел из ступора Райдо. - Да ну тебя, я и так тут весь в растерянности, как девственник перед первой брачной ночью, а ты подъебываешь еще!  
\- Ну, в каком-то смысле так оно и есть, причем я-то вообще ощущаю себя невинной невестой, знаешь ли, - улыбнулся Генма какой-то мягкой, необычной для него легкой улыбкой. - Бери масло, и пойдем в кровать?  
Два шага до выхода с кухни, стук бутылки масла по притолоке, шорох прижатой к стене спины, поцелуй, три шага по коридорчику, еще долгий и нетерпеливый поцелуй в гостиной, спальня, большая кровать, та самая, которую так и не сменили на два одиноких футона.   
И снова бесконечное скольжение рук по разгоряченной коже, касание напряженной плоти - уж это знакомо, тут нет ничего сложного - ведь знаешь, как доставить самому себе удовольствие и достигнуть разрядки. Почти так же и другу, только не совсем так, как себе - не быстро, лишь бы спустить и выдохнуть. Почему-то хочется по-другому, чувственно, то едва касаясь, то сжимая, то скользя по выступившей смазке, и вокруг, находя самые чувствительные места, от чего дыхание прерывается, язык облизывает пересохшие губы, и срывается тихий стон. Ты знаешь, что нравится тебе самому, и тут ошибки быть не может, ведь у твоего самого близкого друга, самого родного человека все так же, как и у тебя, и потому ты знаешь, что заставит его выгнуться и зажмуриться до сиреневых искр под веками, до глухого, беззащитного стона.   
Райдо старается сдержаться и не кончить сразу, когда Генма неумело, но старательно ласкает языком его член, помогая себе рукой, однако сдержать дрожь и ослабить стиснувшие длинные пряди пальцы сил уже нет. Райдо выворачивается, едва не сорвавшись, плескает немного масла в ладонь и так же неумело, но осторожно растягивает, и так же неловко, но старательно возвращает ласки ртом, чтобы отвлечь от первых неприятных ощущений, и ему это удается. Особенно хорошо получается, когда он случайно надавливает пальцами на небольшое уплотнение внутри, и Генма резко выдыхает, стискивая простынь, вжимаясь затылком в подушку. Райдо, чрезвычайно довольный своим открытием, повторяет, за что его вознаграждает сполна несдерживаемый стон и выгнувшееся тело. Наблюдать за этим сладко, и внизу живота скручивает сильнее.  
Райдо не торопится, хотя нестерпимо хочется уже просто войти, но нельзя, не сейчас, не сразу. И лишь когда Генма сам тянет его на себя, хрипло прошептав: «Иди ко мне!», Райдо осторожно входит, даже не весь. Больно обоим, и сжавшемуся Генме, и Райдо, схваченному и сдавленному, как в капкане, напряженным кольцом мышц. Хочется дернуться, толкнуться глубже, но Райдо замирает, склонившись к Генме, и лишь целует его, невесомо, в закрытые глаза, в скулы, в кончик носа, уголок рта. И когда он чувствует, что Генма постепенно расслабляется и подается ему навстречу, он начинает двигаться, сначала осторожно, затем смелее. Поначалу непривычно, и скорее неприятно, боль не сразу отпускает обоих, но с каждым движением она растворяется, уступая место иным, незнакомым, но возбуждающим ощущениям. Сначала Генма стоически терпит, устроившись удобнее, но когда Райдо уже разошелся и забросил его ноги себе на плечи, а член мечника снова попадает по чувствительному месту, и не один раз, Генма с энтузиазмом подключается к процессу. Его член снова встает и теперь, когда наслаждение медленно растекается по всему телу растопленной карамелью, тягучей и горячей, оба снова полны лишь одним желанием - доставлять удовольствие друг другу.   
Генма изливается первым, его член в крепкой, ласкающей его ладони мечника, конвульсивно вздрагивает, выплескивая вместе со спермой всю боль терзавшего его одиночества, тоски и безысходного мучительного желания, а сам Генма, натянутый как струна, готовая вот-вот лопнуть, приоткрыв рот в беззвучном крике, лишь упрямо смотрит Райдо в глаза, словно боится разорвать зрительный контакт с тем, кто сейчас имеет для него главное значение в жизни. Наверное, так и было всегда, просто время, чтобы сделать еще один шаг и переступить черту, настало только сейчас.  
Райдо, стиснув переплетенные с Генмиными пальцы другой руки, догоняет его двумя-тремя резкими и быстрыми толчками, и обессилено распластывается на Ширануи, хватая ртом воздух. И лишь успокаивающе скользящие по спине пальцы, выписывающие неведомые иероглифы на коже, приводят его в чувство и осознание того, что они все-таки сделали это.   
\- Мы сделали это? - спрашивает он, ловя янтарный теплый взгляд и улыбаясь глупой и счастливой улыбкой.  
\- Ага, два пьяных идиота… - бормочет в ответ Генма, прикрыв глаза.  
Райдо хмурится, и улыбка медленно сползает с его лица. Но Генма продолжает:  
\- Все-таки делать такое в первый раз по пьяни - это верх идиотизма. Я завтра сидеть не смогу. Нет, дружище, в следующий раз только на трезвую голову, когда ты будешь в состоянии контролировать свою силу. И вообще, в следующий раз ты сам попробуешь, что это такое!  
Райдо, снова облегченно улыбнувшись, скатывается с Генмы, раскидывается рядом и кивает:  
\- Заметано!  
Впервые с той самой ночи после похорон Рюци они снова засыпают, прижавшись и переплетая пальцы, согревая и ощущая дыхание и сердцебиение друг друга, и снова, впервые за этот тяжелый год, все становится правильным.


	13. Одна на двоих. Сигарета

Следующие несколько лет прошли в привычных сражениях. Коноха пережила нападение Акацки, и едва начала поднимать голову, как стало совершенно очевидно, что не миновать войны. Однако впервые всем шиноби враждующих и конкурирующих скрытых деревень пришлось объединиться против одной большой беды и сражаться плечо к плечу.   
Четвертая мировая война шиноби унесла много жизней, все деревни понесли потери. Самые близкие друзья и хорошие приятели Генмы и Райдо, по счастью, выиграли в этой игре со смертью. Но погиб Абураме Мута, лучший друг "лупоглазго" Токумы, тоже бывавший в их компании, погибла матушка Накано, состоявшая в охране лагеря иръенинов, погиб брат Рюци, Рюю, в первой же битве с восставшими Семью мечниками Тумана.   
Но Четвертая, ввергнувшая в хаос все скрытые деревни, закончилась. На восстановление боевой мощи потребовалось время, на миссии вновь, как и после каждой войны, стали отправляться все, кто был способен их выполнить, невзирая на возраст и звания, и снова вернулись прежние беспокойные времена. Главы деревень, постепенно забывая о солидарности и дружеской поддержке, преследуя свои цели и руководствуясь интересами своих стран и своих дайме, снова стали бороться за влияние в мире шиноби. Лишь только две деревни продолжали тесное сотрудничество благодаря дружеским отношениями между своими Каге - Лист и Песок. Хитрая Мизукаге, коварный Цучикаге и нервный, видящий во всем угрозу Райкаге, как и прежде, снова стали плести свои интриги, поначалу осторожно, ненавязчиво, памятуя о прежнем сотрудничестве, потом входя во вкус.   
Миссии становились все сложнее и опаснее, и надежда на то, что уж после такой войны, прочувствовав весь ее ужас и боль потерь, сражаясь рядом друг с другом независимо от принадлежности какой-то стране и прикрывая собой бывших противников, главы стран и деревень прекратят скрытую борьбу друг с другом, развеялась, как розовая дымка лепестков после окончания Ханами. Все вернулось на круги своя, и мечты о том, что шиноби будут делать на покое в мирное время, были забыты. Снова группы бойцов выходили на рассвете или мчались в ночь, возвращались, несли потери, и это было привычно и понятно. Гораздо сложнее было представить, как жить, если не нужно никуда бежать, скрываться, выслеживать, атаковать и отражать нападения.   
Райдо тридцать семь, Генме тридцать пять. Хороший возраст для шиноби, почетный. Если ты пошел через столько сражений и до сих пор жив - ты не просто удачлив, ты уже бог. Ты многое повидал и многое успел, но умирать все равно не хочется. Кажется, еще столько есть всего на свете, что можно успеть, увидеть, узнать и испытать, и, кажется, что ты успеешь, а потому не задаешься целью взять все от этого мира здесь и сейчас. И когда наступает осознание, что, возможно, уже не будет этого шанса успеть, кто-то предается сожалению, а кто-то лишь с грустной улыбкой вспоминает хотя бы то, что успел, сумел, взял, отдал.   
Погибнуть в бою почетно. Погибнуть в плену - муторно, бесполезно, а главное - долго. Ты понимаешь, что просто так умереть тебе не дадут, и пока не получат от тебя все, что им нужно, ты будешь лишь молиться о том, чтобы хотя бы на время потерять сознание. Держать в плену просто так, тем более в полевом лагере, когда ты висишь на тоненькой ниточке надежды на то, что подоспеют свои, бессмысленно. Взятый в боевых условиях язык нужен сразу, и его начнут колоть всеми доступными способами. Максимально быстро, а следовательно, максимально жестко. И вот тогда ты будешь ждать смерти, как избавления, но как назло, она не придет так же внезапно, как когда ее вовсе не ждешь.  
Сенбон отобрали, и из-за отсутствия привычной иглы во рту курить хотелось просто смертельно. Чакропоглощающих наручников, видать, у врага не было, поэтому, недолго думая, банально переломали пальцы, чтобы не сложить печати. Ноги перебили еще в бою, потому и в плен попал. Все тело надрывалось болью, словно пропущенное через мясорубку, а мозг думал только о том, как продержаться до смерти, чтобы не выболтать лишнего - против сенсоров, да еще в полубредовом состоянии выстоять ох как нелегко.   
Аоба с Райдо успели уйти - Ямаширо тяжело ранили, Райдо волок его на себе, и Генма обеспечивал отход. Он дал им оторваться, потеряв время на установку ловушек и взрывных печатей. Но немного не рассчитал. Уйти самому не получилось. Генма надеялся лишь на то, что высланный в погоню за их диверсионной группой отряд противника не стал углубляться на территорию Огня, опасаясь встретить шиноби Листа и ограничившись поимкой Ширануи, и его друзья благополучно ушли.   
Генма не знал, сколько времени прошло с момента, как его, уже с растраченной чакрой и поврежденными ногами, заломали на самой границе. Большую часть пути он был без сознания, и очнулся уже, лежа в палатке на земле. Сквозь стенки палатки было видно, что еще светло. Это еще сегодня, или он был в отрубе так долго, что настал следующий день? Казалось, что прошло так много времени. За тонкими брезентовыми стенками лениво переговаривались шиноби Камня. Не везет на них, черт бы их побрал! Рюци тоже убили Ивагакурцы. Теперь настала его очередь. То, что его убьют, было лишь вопросом времени. Почему еще не начали допрос? Ожидание неизбежности пыток приводило в уныние.   
Генма извернулся и попытался зубами нащупать спрятанный в воротнике жилета отравленный сенбон. Убить первого же, кто сунется в палатку, прицельным плевком иглы? А смысл? Нужно уколоть себя, и вся недолга. По крайней мере, так он ничего не сболтнет и умрет без мучений. Нет, от яда тоже придется помучиться, но это несоизмеримо быстрее и легче, чем под пытками. Черт, жилет тоже отобрали. Да что ж так не везет-то сегодня?   
На улице послышался шум, голоса стали громче, кто-то рассмеялся грубым, злым смехом. Полог палатки резко отдернули, по глазам ударил яркий свет. Генма невольно зажмурился, и сердце его сжалось - началось. Это за ним.   
Неправда, что настоящие герои не боятся. Не боятся только шизофреники с полным отсутствием инстинкта самосохранения, а таких в личном составе не держат. Вопрос лишь в том, какая реакция у человека на страх - отупение, растерянность, безволие или концентрация, быстрая реакция и желание выжить любыми способами.  
Генма испугался. Вернее, просто внутри все свернуло клубком и засосало под ложечкой. Они сейчас ничего не мог бы сделать, чтобы выжить, ему не оставили ни единого шанса, и осознание того, что его сейчас просто как ссаный матрац запинают, переломают оставшиеся кости и вывернут все кишки, медленно и нудно, кого угодно заставило бы содрогнуться от нормального, естественного такого ужаса.  
Однако голос ехидно произнес:  
\- Принимай компанию, Коноха! А то ты что-то тихий какой, заскучал, что ли, уже?  
Генма распахнул глаза в тот момент, когда грузное тело, почти поставленное на карачки, сильным тычком заброшенное в палатку, неловко из-за связанных рук и ног рухнуло прямо на Генму, глухо матерясь. В глазах Ширануи всеми цветами радуги расцвели всполохи, постепенно превращаясь в одно сплошное, пронзительно-белое пятно, а тело взорвалось адской болью. Захрипев, даже уже не в силах заорать, Генма конвульсивно сжался, но придавившее его тяжелое тело не позволило ему даже пошевелиться.  
Человек быстро скатился на землю, упав на спину, на вывернутые связанные руки, и поднял голову, вытягивая шею.  
\- Райдо?! - сипло выдохнул Генма, сквозь плывущие вспышки в глазах разглядев лохматые, отливающие медью волосы и шрам на лице, и задохнулся. - Ты что тут?..  
\- А я за тобой! - ответил Намиаши, оскалившись разбитыми губами.   
\- Ты ебанулся?! Я зачем остался отход прикрывать?! Где Аоба?! - на мгновение забыв о боли от потрясения, Генма приподнялся на локтях и тут же рухнул обратно, шипя - кажется, при падении лучший друг сломал ему еще и пару ребер.   
\- Мы встретили Хатаке, он с одиночной миссии возвращался. Я передал ему Аобу. Скоро наши подтянутся, - ответил Райдо.  
\- А Хатаке тебя вот так взял и отпустил обратно? Одного? - не поверил Генма.  
\- Не, мы уговорились, что я только выслежу, куда тебя отволокли, и подожду подмоги.   
\- А ты?!  
\- А я по тебе соскучился, ну и думаю - чего время тянуть? - ухмылялся Райдо.  
\- Сдался, что-ли?! - ахнул Ширануи.  
\- Да ладно! Троих положил, еще нескольким пиздюлей раздал, ну и позволил потом им меня типа в плен взять, - хмыкнул Райдо и сплюнул кровь.  
\- Придурок! Ками, какой же ты придурок! - простонал Генма.  
\- Пока Хатаке до Конохи доберется, пока вышлют подмогу, пока они прибудут сюда, это минимум пару дней при самом удачном раскладе. Я не мог рисковать. Я Рюци потерял, я не хочу еще и тебя... - посуровел Райдо.  
\- Ты придурок… - прошептал Генма, и глаза защипало. - Какого хрена, Райдо! Ну мне, понятное дело, пиздец, но ты-то куда полез! Зачем?   
\- Попробуем ночью выбраться отсюда.  
\- Да нас до ночи уже пять раз укатать успеют!   
\- Не успеют! Я слышал, должен утром прибыть сенсор и еще кто-то, и до их прибытия нас не тронут. Сами сказали, что у меня будет в запасе целая ночь, чтобы развлечься с земляком напоследок.   
\- Ну, блядь, развлекайся теперь! - буркнул Генма. - Выбирайся, и попробуй только не выбраться отсюда!  
\- Мы вместе уйдем, - уверенно ответил Райдо.  
\- Куда?! У меня ноги перебиты, ребра переломаны, пальцы не работают, ты меня на себе попрешь?  
\- Конечно, попру, - Райдо попытался перевернуться на бок, поближе к Генме, чтобы касаться его плечом. - Я за тобой пришел, и без тебя не уйду.  
\- Мы оба сдохнем, Райдо… Ты меня не вытащишь, только сам ляжешь, - с тоской сказал в сторону Ширануи. - Если попробуешь один, может получиться. Я отвлеку их.  
\- Ага, размечтался! Зубы целы?  
\- Ты мне в зубы дать хочешь? Это, наверное, единственное целое, что у меня еще каким-то чудом осталось.  
\- Да, родной, очень хочу. За то, что думаешь, что я один отсюда могу уйти. Вот домой вернемся, я тебя выхожу, а потом сразу в зубы. Ну, потом пожалею, конечно. Залюблю-заласкаю.   
\- Дурак, - фыркнул Генма.  
\- Веревку зубами развязать мне сможешь?  
\- Давай попробую.  
Райдо извернулся к другу спиной и, словно подраненная гусеница, отполз повыше, чтобы связанные руки оказались на уровне лица Ширануи. Генма принялся за работу.   
Зубы и челюсть уже ныли, а размоченная слюной веревка, казалось, только затягивалась еще туже. Губы опухли и саднили, десны кровили, лопнувшую кожу в углах рта драло нещадно. Шевелиться было больно, но Генма только сопел и молча грыз веревку, хоть очень хотелось зарычать, как злобно рычат собаки, терзая клыками горло врага. Очень бы морально помогло, но нельзя - услышат.   
\- Ну что, никак? - спросил Райдо.  
\- Руки не напрягай, затягиваешь! Я только чуть ослаблю, ты опять затянешь! - буркнул Ширануи.  
\- Затекли, не чувствую уже! Ты отдохни пока. Время есть.   
Генма откинул голову на землю и облизал порванные губы.  
\- А если зайдут, а ты развязан? - спросил он, помолчав.  
\- Там видно будет. Ну что, еще попробуешь?  
\- А куда деваться? - вздохнул Генма и, превозмогая боль, снова приподнялся и со злостью вцепился зубами в проклятую веревку.   
Райдо в это время, сжав руки и чуть отставив их назад, чтобы облегчить другу задачу, и стараясь не думать о ноющей тупой боли и онемении, и о том, что сил их держать в таком положении уже нет, но Генме больно извернуться по-другому, негромко болтал о всякой ерунде. Он строил планы, как они напьются, когда вернутся, куда они поедут в отпуск вместе с Санго, что надо бы ремонт в квартирке сделать, а когда услышал, что Генма уже едва ли не стонет сквозь злое сопение, а его собственным единственным желанием было стиснуть зубы и просто расслабленно упасть на спину, Намиаши лишь бормотал что-то ласковое, успокаивающее, даже нежное, что обычно шепчут любимым на ушко после страстного секса. И веревка подалась. Не хватило у нее сил сопротивляться безумному желанию Ширануи помочь другу и не менее безумной уверенности Намиаши, что Генма справится.  
Когда основной узел был распутан, и веревка совсем ослабла, Генма с глухим хриплым стоном отвалился на землю.  
Райдо, усевшись, с наслаждением сбросил не слушающимися пальцами веревку, покрутил плечами, размял посиневшие полосы на запястьях, потом наклонился к Генме, стащил с его головы съехавшую бандану, с нежностью провел пятерней по его волосам и коснулся губами лба.   
\- Теперь дождемся темноты, я распутаю ноги, и попробуем смыться, - тихо проговорил он, с болью рассматривая измученное, в ссадинах и кровоподтеках лицо Ширануи.  
\- Ага, - вымученно улыбнулся Генма. Спорить с другом, убеждать его уйти одному, приводить аргументы почти девяностопроцентной невозможности уйти из охраняемой стоянки противника ему не хотелось, да и сил не было. Боль в любимых глазах не позволяла, а светящаяся во взгляде надежда на удачу вызывала отчаянную, но заразительную мысль: «А вдруг?»  
\- Не ссы, Ширануи, - привычно осклабился Райдо, - прорвемся!  
Райдо снял хитай, размотал свернутую в полоску косынку и принялся, помогая себе зубами, отковыривать налобный протектор. Генма заинтересованно посмотрел на друга. Довольно быстро отодрав металлическую пластину с гравировкой символа Конохи от ткани банданы, Райдо вытряхнул на ладонь небольшое плоское лезвие с отверстием для одного пальца. Привычно надев его на указательный, чтобы не выскальзывало из рук при нанесении удара, Райдо продемонстрировал его другу. Лезвие удобно лежало между большим и указательным пальцем. При желании им можно было не только рассекать, но и удачно его воткнуть.  
\- Запасливый бурундук, - хмыкнул Генма.  
\- А то! - довольно ответил Намиаши и очень тихо добавил:  
\- Осмотреться бы… Вообще, когда меня сюда тащили, я огляделся по сторонам. Нас охраняют двое. Рядом еще две палатки, наверно, остальные, кроме дозорных, пойдут туда спать. Если тихо мимо них проскользнуть, не услышат. Снять двоих наших, разрезать полог с тыльной стороны и сразу в лес.   
\- Брезент резать начнешь, услышат, - засомневался Генма.  
\- А я покашляю в этот момент, - подмигнул ему Намиаши, потом посерьезнел и спросил:  
\- Только, когда я тебя начну тормошить, выдержишь? Ты же весь переломанный… Может, вырубить тебя на это время, а то вдруг застонешь?  
\- Нет уж. Вместе до конца, - чуть качнул головой Генма. - Я выдержу. Пить хочется… В рту все пересохло…  
Райдо склонился к другу, осторожно взял его лицо в ладони и поцеловал израненные губы, нежно, мягко, облизывая, чтобы хоть как-то увлажнить.   
\- Нету ничего, Генма… У меня тоже все отобрали, - грустно улыбнулся Райдо, и повел пальцами по щеке Ширануи.   
Генма посмотрел мечнику в глаза и вдруг сказал:  
\- А знаешь… я ведь так ни разу и не сказал тебе, что люблю…  
\- А зачем? - пожал плечами Райдо. - Я и так знаю. Я ведь тоже только один раз тебе сказал, тогда, в ту ночь…  
\- Мне этого хватало. Я тоже просто знал. Но сам почему-то все никак выговорить не мог. Все думал, ты и так все понимаешь. Думал, что это как-то… ну… по-девчачьи что ли. Я Рюци всегда легко говорил, но она ведь женщина, все время хотелось сказать ей что-нибудь… нежное. А с тобой всю жизнь бок о бок, думал, зачем говорить? Когда любишь, это и так понятно, без этих слов. Думал, всегда успею. А сейчас вдруг понял - если бы ты не вернулся за мной, я ведь так и не успел бы сказать.  
\- Ну, так сейчас скажи, - с улыбкой погладил его по голове Райдо. - Хотя нет, не говори. Сейчас не говори. Вот домой вернемся, и скажешь. Я очень хочу это услышать от тебя. Значит, будем как следует стараться, чтобы вернуться.  
Генма снова вымученно улыбнулся в ответ.  
Темнело. Вскоре в палатке стало трудно что-либо различить. Райдо лежал рядом, осторожно положив голову Генмы себе на плечо, и задумчиво поглаживал его по растрепавшимся волосам.  
\- Ну что, проверка? - спросил Райдо, когда разговоры шиноби Ивы у костра утихли, лишь только двое охранников лениво шелестели картами и переговаривались.  
Генма кивнул. Под диафрагмой сжалось, словно пружинка, но тут же отпустило. Смысл бояться? Уж лучше путь завалят при попытке к бегству, чем мучительно угандошат пытками на допросе.  
\- Курить хочется, - выговорил он.   
Перед тем, как соваться в заведомо гиблое и обреченное на провал дело, хотелось просто покурить, в спокойствии и расслаблении. В последний раз.  
\- Ага, - согласился с ним Райдо, аккуратно сложил со своего плеча голову друга, устраивая ее осторожно на земле, завел руки за спину и улегся на них, делая вид, что он до сих пор связан.  
\- Эй, Ива! - негромко позвал он.  
\- Чё тебе, Коноха? - беззлобно отозвались по ту сторону полога.  
\- Покурить не найдется? - спросил так же дружелюбно Райдо.  
\- Облезнешь, - бросил другой голос с улицы.  
\- Ты чего жлоб такой? - поинтересовался Райдо. - Был бы ты у меня в плену, я б тебе не отказал.  
\- Был бы я, да попал-то ты! Тебе сначала сигарету, потом попить, потом поссать, так и прыгать вокруг тебя всю ночь? - ответил тот же голос.  
\- А чего тебе еще делать, все равно сидишь. Ладно, не жмотись! Дай пару сигареток, земляку моему плохо, неужели откажешь? Не по-шинобски как-то! - продолжал Райдо.  
Первый охранник отозвался:  
\- Да дай ты им, жалко что ли?  
\- Твою дивизию! В карты мои не подглядывай! - буркнул второй и сунулся в палатку.  
\- На, хватит с вас одной, у самих мало осталось, - бросил охранник сигарету на грудь Райдо, и полог снова опустился.  
\- Бля, да ты глумишься что ли? - все так же добродушно окликнул его Райдо. - А прикурить? У меня руки связаны, у земляка перебиты. Да и зажигалки вы все забрали.  
\- Да это ты глумишься, сука! - обозлился охранник. Второй ухмыльнулся:  
\- Да что ты бесишься-то? Ну, проигрываешь, не твой день сегодня. Они тут причем? Может, мы в Четвертой с ними где рядом бились, дай прикурить по старой памяти.  
\- Тьфу! Не заебешь, так затрахаешь! - досадливо сплюнул второй охранник.   
Пригнувшись, он вошел в палатку, наклонился над Райдо, взял с его груди сигарету, сунул ему в рот, скрутил в кулаке водолазку, рывком приподнял его с земли, чтобы не наклоняться самому, дал прикурить и отбросил от себя обратно на землю.  
\- Что-то ты неласковый какой! - ухмыльнулся Райдо, загнав сигарету в угол рта и щуря один глаз от дыма.  
\- Пошел нахер! - буркнул охранник.   
\- И тебе не хворать, - ответил Райдо.   
Он с удовольствием затянулся, уселся, нащупал в темноте пальцами рот Генмы и аккуратно вставил сигарету ему в губы.   
\- Слышь, Ива! - снова позвал Райдо.  
\- Чё еще?  
\- Спасибо!  
Сердитый охранник помолчал, потом буркнул:  
\- Не за что!  
Райдо снова затянулся и вернул сигарету Генме. Яркая красная точка в темноте лишь слегка освещала лицо того, кто в данный момент затягивался. Генма смотрел, как в неясном красном свете шрам Райдо переливался, словно чешуя сказочного дракона, а глаза, темные, теплые, любимые, вспыхивали и тут же гасли вместе с угольком сигареты. Ширануи думал о том, что скорее всего, он видит это родное, такое дорогое лицо в последний раз. До рассвета они не доживут. Райдо, всегда рассудительный, расчетливый в бою, никогда не совершавший безрассудных поступков, особенно в сражении, когда дело касалось любимых людей, готов был на любые безумства, даже если придется отдать свою жизнь. План Райдо был сущим безумием, но это всегда так: либо ты пробуешь сделать, и ничего не получится, либо не пробуешь вовсе. Результат один - смерть. Так почему не попробовать? Хотя бы просто для того, чтобы Райдо, лучший друг, самый близкий, ближе не бывает, не думал сейчас о смерти, а до последнего верил, что план удастся, и они вернутся домой.   
Сигарета едва слышно шипела в темноте. Ни Райдо, ни Генма не чувствовали горечи крепкой сигареты, дым, заполняющий легкие, приносил успокоение. Сделав первые две жадные затяжки, дальше они курили медленно, растягивая последнее перед рывком наслаждение, разделяемое друг с другом, одно на двоих, как и всегда, как и все в этой жизни.  
Докуренная до фильтра, сигарета обожгла Райдо пальцы. Он затушил окурок об днище палатки и, взяв свое лезвие, быстро разрезал веревку на ногах. Затем он помог сесть Генме.  
\- Надо, чтобы они вошли оба, и в толкотне с ними легче справиться. Береги ноги, чтобы не зацепили, - Райдо, взявшись за ткань штанов, осторожно перенес сначала одну его ногу, потому другую в сторону от входа. Генма морщился, задержав дыхание, но стойко молчал.  
\- Если что, одного кидай на меня, попробую придержать, - облизал губы Ширануи и приготовился в атаке.  
\- Ну, держись, родной! - Райдо нащупал в темноте его губы, провел подушечкой большого пальца, потом быстро поцеловал и, словно смутившись, бросил:  
\- Потом некогда нежничать будет. Готов?  
\- Да, - твердо ответил Генма.


	14. Одна на двоих. Смерть

\- Слышь, Ива! - снова позвал Райдо.  
\- Да что ж ты заёба какой, Коноха! Бери пример со своего земляка - все время молчит! А тебе все чего-то надо. Чё тебе опять?  
\- Да вот земляк-то мой, кажись, ласты склеил!  
Послышалось сдавленное ругательство сквозь зубы, и оба охранника вломились в палатку. Первый споткнулся о подставленную Райдо ногу и качнулся вперед. Доля секунды - второму охраннику Генма дал плечом под колени, тот пошатнулся, свалился на первого. В темноте ничего не было видно, Райдо ориентировался по звукам. Молниеносно на ощупь принял первого, загнул и сжал шею коленями, второму, валящемуся сверху, добавил по инерции его падения локтем под затылок и бросил его Генме. Первый даже пикнуть не успел, когда Райдо быстро перерезал горло своим лезвием. Генма, держа кверху свои перебитые пальцы, одними локтями душил второго, и когда Райдо, расправившись со своим, пришел другу на помощь, позвонки противника уже хрустнули, и тело его обмякло. На все ушли считанные секунды. Райдо и Генма замерли, прислушиваясь. В лагере не раздалось ни звука.   
Райдо, громко и нарочито надсадно закашлявшись, одним резким движением полоснул лезвием по задней стенке палатки от верха до низа и снова замер, вслушиваясь в ночь. Нет, удача определенно сегодня на их стороне. И даже Генма, не особенно рассчитывавший на победу, почувствовал прилив азарта.  
\- Эх, по-хорошему бы пару клонов под хенге сделать, посадить у палатки, чтобы дозорные раньше времени не занервничали. Успели бы уйти дальше, - вздохнул Райдо. - Вот только ты печати не сложишь, да и у меня чакры не осталось.  
Намиаши свернул колбаской свою бандану и протянул ее Генме. Тот молча закусил ее и стиснул на ней зубы. Намиаши присел на корточки, принял Генму на спину, подхватив под колени, и едва слышно кряхтя, с трудом поднялся. Генма захрипел в стиснутую зубами тряпку.  
\- Говорил тебе, давай вырублю, тебе же легче было бы, - прошипел Райдо, со своей ношей на спине выпрямляя подрагивающие, затекшие в связанном положении ноги. - Теперь терпи, Генма. Все, пошли!  
Райдо высунул голову в разрез, осмотрелся и стал вылезать дальше. Это он перед Генмой хорохорился, на самом деле ему при захвате тоже досталось. Быстро бежать с Генмой на плечах не получится. Не важно, главное, тихо отойти и потеряться. И потихоньку ползти к дому. А там уже свои на помощь выйдут - Хатаке должен уже подходить к Конохе - может, не разминутся и подберут.  
Райдо крался в сторону ближайших кустов, как только может красться избитый, усталый человек на затекших ногах и с семьюдесятью килограммами живого веса на спине. Где бы он сам поставил по периметру ловушки и сигнальные маячки?   
Намиаши старался предугадать логику противника, и он действительно сумел увидеть леску и несколько замаскированных взрывных печатей. Пока везло.  
А потом везение внезапно кончилось. Он точно помнил, что места, куда он ставил ноги, были чистыми. Но рядом раздался свист стремительно летящего и остро заточенного железа, застучали по стволам сюрикены и, кажется, сенбоны, тупые негромкие удары разлетелись россыпью, в темноте мелькнула фигура - дозорный. Лагерь уже наполнился звуками. Райдо прибавил ходу. Генма за спиной дернулся, раз, другой, захрипел…  
\- Потерпи, знаю, что больно, но теперь уж только галопом, - надсадно просипел Райдо.  
Скрываться смысла больше не было - наделали шуму, будто хорь в курятне. Намиаши подхватил Генму под колени половчее и галсами подался вперед. Глупо, бессмысленно, безнадежно. Вместе с дозорными - как минимум двумя - противников было человек пять-шесть. В рукопашной не справиться. Остается просто тупо бежать дальше, насколько хватит сил, и просто верить в то, что чудеса в этом мире все же случаются. Кроме как на чудо, надеяться было не на что. Лучше так, чем опять попасть в плен, на допрос и пытки. Второго шанса на побег уже не будет, да и сил не хватит.   
В бедро воткнулось что-то острое. Укол был почти неощутим, но через мгновение нога взорвалась тупой болью и начала неметь. Матерясь сквозь зубы, Райдо упрямой рысью на полусогнутых стремился в глубь леса. Слева рядом рвануло, полыхнуло пламенем и искрами, опалило жаром изуродованную шрамом щеку.  
\- М-мать!!! - шарахнулся Райдо в сторону, оступился и едва устоял на ногах. - Генма, живой?   
Ширануи не ответил.  
\- Отключился? Ну и хорошо, ну и молодец, так лучше, - пробормотал Намиаши и сделал натужный прыжок в сторону - в дыму может повезти, хотя куда там, теперь уже все. Оставалось просто, как пушечное мясо, как загнанный зверь, тупо петлять под шквалом летящего железа и взрывами, на которые Ива всегда была горазда, подрывники гребаные. А потом - на этот раз за спиной - снова рвануло, дало в спину, и Райдо полетел лицом вниз, запутавшись в своей непослушной ноге, болевшей так, словно ее этим же взрывом и оторвало. «Яд или парализатор», - понял Райдо, прежде чем его опаленное лицо зарылось в опавшие листья, а сверху с размаху накрыло тяжелым расслабленным телом.   
\- Кончай рвать, живыми брать! Живыми! - кричали справа, уже рядом.  
\- Генма, ты там как? - прохрипел Намиаши, отплевываясь от земли и травы. В нос пряно ударило гнилью опавшей листвы.   
Генма так и молчал. Только сейчас Райдо почувствовал, что по волосам, виску, щеке, губам льется горячая струя. Он слизнул щекочущие губы ползущие капли - соленое, тошнотворно отдающее железом. «Зацепило что ли?» - Райдо выпростал руку и провел по щеке, посмотрел - кровь. Много.   
Райдо с трудом выбрался из-под Генмы, стараясь не слишком сильно его тормошить, хотя, впрочем, было похоже, что Ширануи все еще не пришел в себя. Под руку попало что-то острое, располосовав ладонь. Райдо замер и уставился на распластанное перед ним ничком тело. В спине Ширануи, не защищенной броней отнятого жилета, торчали, глубоко впившись, четыре крупных сюрикена, явно повредившие почки и позвоночник… Генма принял их спиной, и это спасло самого Райдо от первой атаки.   
\- Похуй, пляшем! - зарычал раненым медведем Райдо, слыша приближающиеся голоса, взвалил на руки Генму и, кряхтя и продолжая рычать, на подгибающихся ногах, прижимая уже не слушающимися руками тело Ширануи к своей груди, на одном голом упрямстве пошел вперед. И лишь потом он увидел, что в шее, в сонной артерии его лучшего друга наполовину застрял сюрикен.   
Все это время с момента их обнаружения он тащил на себе труп.   
Шаг, еще шаг. Главное, просто заставлять себя шагнуть. Поднять ногу, перенести, опустить, потом другую. Это так просто. Это так сложно, почти невыполнимо. Одна нога больше не болит, но она и не хочет больше служить своему хозяину. Она сдалась. Только Райдо не хотел сдаваться.   
Тело Генмы такое тяжелое. Или это просто Райдо слишком устал, слишком ослаб, чтобы суметь дотащить его домой. В спину с тупым стуком очередью вошло что-то - раз, два, три - опалило, ожгло болью, потекло по спине. Райдо выгнулся, но через мгновение, набычив голову, снова заставил себя сделать шаг. И еще. И еще. Опять удар в спину, два, три, четыре - сбился со счета. Еще укол в ногу. Нога подогнулась, Райдо упал на колени, но и на коленях он пытался сделать еще хоть один шаг. На один шаг ближе к дому.  
Руки не удержали, выпустили мертвое тело друга, самого дорогого, самого близкого, ближе не бывает. Оно ударилось спиной, головой, волосы рассыпались по жухлой траве.  
\- Прости… - прошептал Райдо, проведя пятерней по выпачканным в крови, опаленным волосам. Ласково провел по лбу. Нежно касаясь, закрыл глаза. Поперхнулся подошедшей снизу кровью. Большая, черная в темноте клякса разбрызгалась по любимому лицу.   
Райдо попытался встать. Не получилось. Однако, на коленях смерть принимать он был не намерен. Намиаши сел на пятки, повернувшись лицом к противнику, и как только на него навалились, первого схватил аккуратно за ушами, молниеносно ломая шею, и, извернувшись и закинув голову, вцепился зубами в горло второго, вырывая с хрустом, заливаясь чужой кровью.   
Вокруг шеи со свистом обмоталась острая проволочная петля, стянулась, Райдо схватился за нее, впившуюся в мгновенно начавшую наливаться чернотой кожу, царапая и пытаясь ухватить, но в глазах темнело, постепенно перестали слышаться звуки, лишь биение крови в голове, словно молотом, все тише, тише, пока не наступила темнота и абсолютная тишина.  
В этой тишине послышался нарастающий звук капающей воды, сначала тихий, потом громче, но не раздражающий, а словно серебряный тонкий колокольчик позвякивал.   
«Рюци? Я всё... И Генма. Он где-то здесь. Я держу его за руку. Ничего не вижу… Покажешь дорогу?»  
Капелька воды звонко тинькнула. Их уже здесь не было.  
\- Готов, сука! - прохрипел шиноби Ивы, на всякий случай еще подержав для верности удавку, после чего отпустил. Обмякшее тело оплыло на землю.  
\- Блядь, урод, я тебе сказал, живым брать!  
\- Тревога! Чужой отряд на подхо… - крик оборвался булькающим хрипом, все вокруг замельтешило беззвучными тенями, свистом рассекаемого кунаями воздуха, предсмертными вздохами и плеском крови. Оставшиеся четверо шиноби Камня лежали бездыханными, даже не поняв, что произошло.  
Пятеро АНБУ Листа молниеносно рассредоточились по месту сражения и полевому лагерю противника.  
Хатаке правильно оценил ситуацию и не стал дожидаться, пока он сам доберется до Конохи с раненым Аобой на спине. Отправленный им суммон доставил сообщение молниеносно, и по приказу Рокудайме Хокаге отряд АНБУ немедленно выступил на помощь.   
Было слишком много обидных "если" - если бы Намиаши и Ширануи не предприняли попытку побега, если бы дождались помощи, если бы они хотя бы могли рассчитывать, что помощь придет раньше, чем ожидалась, и в то же время - если бы они понадеялись на помощь и если бы она так и не подоспела, если бы утром начали допрос, финалом которого была неминуемая, но мучительная смерть...   
Все эти убийственные "если" уже не имели никакого смысла, заглушенные последней, звонко упавшей и отдавшейся эхом, словно в хрустальном гроте, каплей нездешней воды по ту сторону света.  
Осмотревшись вокруг, АНБУ вскоре уже стояли, собравшись в точке нападения.  
\- Все?  
\- Так точно! В лагере найдены их вещи, меч, личное оружие.  
\- Чуть-чуть не успели, капитан…


	15. Одна на двоих. Память

\- Ну вот, мамочка… Я тебе все-все рассказала, поплакалась, похвасталась… Ты же всегда меня поддерживала и помогала мне. Я знаю, я экзамены сдала только твоими молитвами. Ты всегда оттуда мне помогаешь, и ты всегда будешь в моей душе. Я очень-очень скучаю по тебе. Ты слишком рано ушла. И папам без тебя так плохо было. Я всегда буду тебя помнить, милая. Я люблю тебя. Прости, я теперь к папам пойду, ладно?  
Длинные тонкие пальцы нежно, словно лаская, коснулись выбитого имени на разогретом солнцем камне. Накано Рюци. Все, что осталось от той, которую любили два лучших спец-джонина Конохи. Эти слова до сих пор были в памяти с самого детства…  
Ограненный, отшлифованный тысячами пальцев, тысячами прикосновений тех, кто помнит, черный камень был горячим, и казалось, пальцы матери, теплые и живые, коснулись в ответ. Тень сдвинулась в сторону, и рука снова легла на камень, но немного дальше. Под ладонью скрылись два имени.  
\- Папа Генма, папа Райдо, чунин Накано Санго прибыла! Да, я теперь чунин. Вчера я сдала последний экзамен. Смотрите, жилет вот новый уже получила. Ну, как вы тут без меня? Я знаю, вам там хорошо. Вы вместе, как всегда. И мама с вами. У меня тоже все хорошо. На экзамене пришлось биться с парнем из Камня. Эх, жалко вы не видели, как я его! Хотя, вы наверняка все видели. Вам же оттуда хорошо все видно. Но я не могла проиграть! Я же помню, чья я дочь! Неужели я могла сдаться, если во мне кровь Ширануи, Намиаши и Накано! Вы можете гордиться мной. Я вас не подвела. И я сделаю все, но я никогда не подведу вас.   
Папа Райдо, Аоба отдал мне вчера твой меч. Сказал, что специально берег его для такого дня, когда я получу жилет чунина. А я заплакала… Вот такая я у тебя плакса и дура. Просто я сразу вспомнила, как ты с ним тренировался. Я его в руки взяла, а он теплый, как будто ты его недавно в руках держал. Я и заплакала… Но Аоба не ругался. Он сделал вид, что не заметил. Только плечо мне сжал и ушел. Я знаю, он это специально сделал, чтобы я одна могла выплакаться. Он же знает, что при нем я бы не смогла, я бы заставила себя проглотить слезы. Он вообще меня никогда не ругает. Хорошо, что у вас такой друг. Аоба все эти годы заботился обо мне. Он ведь так и не женился. Сначала говорил, что надо, потому что нельзя, чтобы мужчина один девочку воспитывал, нужна женская ласка. И он на миссии уходит… А потом так и забросил эту идею. Сначала была старенькая няня, а теперь мы вдвоем. Он мне как отец. Он очень хороший. Вот меч твой для меня сберег. Я теперь буду с твоим мечом заниматься. Аоба обещал, что найдет мне сенсея, который научит меня обращаться с ним так же, как ты умел. И обещал, что мы с ним вашу технику отработаем, с воронами. Ты не думай, я сильная. Я знаю, ты скажешь, он тяжелый, он не для женской руки, но я обещаю тебе, что через год я уже буду играть с ним так же, как ты, когда показывал мне, помнишь? Знаю, знаю! Ты скажешь, что я же девочка, что у меня плечи будут, как у борца. Но это твой меч. А теперь он мой. Вот увидишь, я справлюсь. Я обещаю тебе, пап. Правда, ты бы сам меня быстрее научил. Ты с этим мечом был как бог…  
Папа Генма, тебе мне тоже есть чем похвастаться. Я же ведь со стихией Ветра, как и ты. Я ведь того генина из Камня твоими техниками завалила. Помнишь, ты меня учил? Я не забыла… Все до последней печати помню… Потому и выиграла… И сенбон я теперь тоже плюю метко. Не так, как ты, конечно, но я научусь, я обещаю… А помнишь, как ты со мной в прятки играл? Когда применял Какуремино-но-дзюцу и мог слиться с деревом, или со стеной? Помнишь, как ты тогда маму напугал, когда она только в дом вошла, а ты от стены отлип? А папа Райдо тогда еще тарелку с супом мне нес и на себя с перепугу вылил, когда мама отпрыгнула. Мама еще тогда говорила… ой, нет, папе Райдо не понравится, я ему обещала, что такие слова никогда говорить не буду…   
Знаешь, мне сказали, что мама с тобой с первым начала жить, а папа Райдо потом к вам пришел… Не знаю, я почему-то не верю. Мама вас обоих больше жизни любила. Я так думаю. Не могла она кого-то одного выбрать. Я знаю. Потому что я тоже вас обоих люблю. А еще я знаю, потому что со мной в команде два парня – Сатору и Ацуро. Они оба хотят со мной встречаться. Ну как встречаться... Ну, на свидания приглашают, в кино сходить, мороженого поесть... А я выбрать не могу, потому что оба хорошие, и оба мне нравятся. Вон они стоят, у деревьев, чтобы не мешать мне. Они ждут меня. Вон тот русый - Сатору, а черноволосый – Ацуро. Два лучших друга. Два самых дорогих для меня человека после мамы, вас и Аобы.  
Так странно… Я родилась в такой семье, где вы трое любили друг друга, и это всегда было для меня нормальным. И теперь я не могу выбрать, потому что для меня это нормально - любить обоих. Ну что я могу сделать, если они такие разные, и каждый из них дорог мне так, что я не могу выбрать, с кем быть… Я не могу выбрать одного и отвергнуть другого. Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то из них страдал. И я вас даже спрашивать не буду, и маму не буду, чтобы посоветовали, кого выбрать. Я знаю, что все трое скажете - если не можешь выбрать - люби обоих, это единственно правильный выбор. Ведь так можно, правда? Даже Аоба говорит, что можно, что и вот так бывает… Если только Сатору и Ацуро поймут… Правда, Аоба говорит, что они лучшие друзья, такие же, как вы были. Аоба говорит, что станут постарше, и обязательно поймут. И когда мы все станем старше, все встанет на свои места. История повторяется, верно? Я такая же, как мама - везучая сучка… Мне повезло, что двое самых лучших мальчишек из нашего выпуска хотят быть со мной. Так же когда-то вы, двое лучших токуджо, пытались завоевать мамино сердце. Аоба мне много о вас рассказывал. Он говорил, что вы тоже не знали, что делать. И вы тогда поняли, что лучше вместе делить любовь любимой женщины, чем обоим ее потерять. Я знаю, каждый из вас был готов отступить ради другого. Но каждый из вас не мог принять этот дар. Ведь ни один из вас не смог бы жить спокойно с ней, если бы знал, что второй несчастлив и страдает без нее… И дружбу свою вы не хотели терять. И кто бы что ни говорил, вы все трое были правы. О вас наверняка тоже много языками трепали. Но разве это имело значение, когда у вас была такая любовь? Я же помню… Я всегда буду помнить… Мне вас так не хватает… Я очень скучаю. По каждому из вас и по всем вместе. Знаете, я самая счастливая во всем мире - ни у кого не было два папы. Так ведь не бывает. А у меня есть. Вы всегда будете со мной, в моем сердце…   
Ладонь оторвалась от нагретого равнодушным солнцем, глянцевого от прикосновений, слез и воспоминаний камня. Длинные тонкие девичьи пальцы нежно обласкали два имени. Намиаши Райдо. Ширануи Генма. Все так же рядом, плечо к плечу, иероглиф к иероглифу. Как и всегда. Как и всю жизнь.  
\- Ни жизнь, ни любовь, ни даже смерть не разлучили вас. Я скоро опять приду. Я всегда вас помню. Все таких же молодых и веселых. И вы будете живы всегда. Во мне. Ведь когда умирают очень дорогие люди, то нужно просто не переставать любить их, и они будут жить вечно.


End file.
